


Breaking Free

by starry_alien



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (high school musical saves the day), Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy people, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, They are all humans, mundane AU, these tags are a mess, what even is that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Raphael work part-time at a coffee shop near uni. Raphael has a crush and Magnus loves to tease him, but what will happen when a bunch of people they've never seen before become regulars at the shop? </p><p>Read to find out.</p><p>*excuse the horrible summary, i forgot to plan one but the rest is quite decent i promise*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Things to have in mind: I've only watched the tv show, english is not my first language, i don't have a beta, this is the first time i wrote something this long (40.000+ words holy shit!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *UPDATE*  
> This fic is currently being beta'd by the precious janecanblog, and it'll be updated when complete.

When Magnus walks into the coffee shop with his outfit and hair on point despite of the rain Raphael scoff from the other side of the counter and rolls his eyes.

“Hello my dear Raphael, how are you doing this beautiful morning?” Magnus asks moving to the other side of the counter with the grace of a cat.

“With beautiful you might mean… horrific?” Raphael says with a blank expression, pointing out the windows where the skies are grey and a slight drizzle falls from the clouds.

“All in all could be worse, and there is so much beauty in rainy days Raphael, see beyond the… wetness” Magnus says cheerfully, taking off his jacket and putting his apron on.

“Whatever you say” he says and Magnus can practically hear his eyes roll.

Magnus smiles as he puts his sharpie on the front pocket of his apron. “Why are you more grumpy than usual this morning?”

“I’m not grumpy” Raphael says glaring at him.

“Sure you are not” Magnus says lifting his eyebrows, smirk stretching his lips.

“Shut up, Bane, I’ll be at the back, it’s still early for much people to come in but if they do… deal with it” Raphael says with a small smile at Magnus feigned offended look.

Magnus shakes his head once the grumpy man leaves and starts to tidy the counter. He puts the cups in place, checks the machines, the usual routine.

Once he has everything settle and he’s served his first three coffees of the morning, giving each cup a cute little doodle, he just settles to look out the windows. Magnus finds so much peace in days like these, the sound of the rain is quite relaxing over the slight chat of the customers. The sound of the bells on the door catches his attention and when he looks up his breath is knocked out of his chest.

A girl with dark black hair flowing down her back is walking in up to the front as her laughter fills the shop, she is followed close by a blond guy with a cocky smile playing at his lips. But none of them are the ones that leave Magnus unable to remember how to use his lungs.

There at the door, walking last in line of the new costumers is a stunning tall man. His dark black hair is a wet mess, his eyebrows are furrowed in a little scowl and his lips are a thin line, he looks terribly annoyed. It’s a gesture that Magnus knows very well from a certain co-worker and friend, but even that gesture looks great in this guy and Magnus can’t take his eyes from him.

“That’s not funny, you are children” the tall guy says and god, his voice sounds so good Magnus closes his eyes for a second to print that sound into his mind.

“You are such a buzz kill, big bro” the girl says with amusement in her voice.

The blond’s shoulders shake with laughter and the taller boy rolls his eyes and then they settle on Magnus, Magnus who is still staring at him.

He clears his throat and shakes his head slightly. “Good morning, how can I help you?” he says with an easy smile, making eye contact with the three of them, if his eyes locked a little bit more mesmerized with hazel ones, can you blame him?

“Hi… Magnus” the girl says with a cheerful smile after reading his name tag, “we’ll take two lattes and one black.”

“Alright, on their way” Magnus nods and winks an eye at her with a smile, picks three cups and goes to the machine, he starts to make little doodles. A latte with flowers, a latte with a little city, a black coffee with little mountains with starts. Once he has them ready he takes them to the counter and hands each to them, it’s all a guess honestly but he has the feeling that the black is for the taller boy.

The girl looks at the flowers doodle on her cup and her smile goes big on her face. “This is so cute Magnus, thank you.”

“It’s my please, biscuit” He says smiling and then his eyes dart again to the taller boy to see his reaction. Those hazel eyes are looking the little doodle, a corner of his lip is slightly up.

“I’m Izzy, these are my brothers Jace and Alec” she says noticing the way Magnus eye his brother. “Alec please pay, Jace lets find a table” Izzy says pulling at the blond’s arm, winking an eye at Magnus before she turns around.

Alec opens his mouth to protest but closes it rolling his eyes, he rest the cup on the counter as he takes out his wallet from his pocket. “Alec” Magnus repeats on his head over and over again, he knows he will remember this name far too well. He takes the bills Alec offers him and as he gives him the change he brush their hands looking right into those hazel eyes.

“Th-thanks” Alec stutters blushing slightly, he picks up his cup and with one last look at Magnus, who smirks at him and winks an eye, he leaves for the table the others picked **.**

****

As he takes the place next to his sister, who smiles up at him, he submerges into their conversation refusing to look at the counter no matter how much he wants to look at the barista. Alec can’t, won’t let himself that pleasure. The barista, Magnus as Izzy called him, is beautiful and he is scared that he won’t be able to take his eyes off him and he can’t do that with Izzy and Jace in the same room, he can’t let them know that he is attracted to men.

Alec is not out of the closet, not because he thinks his sister and brother won’t accept and love him anyway. It’s his parents he is more worried about, he is the oldest which puts a heavy crown on his head. His parents always expect him to be a perfect role model to follow, he has to be presentable, he must have the best grades, be polite, be this and that. Alec never questioned it, he was taught not to.

So when he realized he stare at men the way he was supposed to do with girls, Alec didn’t question his sexuality. He pushed those emotions away, closed that door and that was it. He never dated or had a girlfriend, he concentrated in his grades. Jace and Izzy teased him about it but he ignored it, because if he were to tell them the truth he would never see the end of it.

That’s why he decides to ignore the beautiful barista... but it’s okay if he stares at the doodle he made on his cup, right? It’s a cute doodle and even if he looks like a madman smiling at his cup Izzy and Jace ignore it.

-

“You know it’s obvious you have a crush, right?” Magnus asks as he leans on the counter, Raphael just turn to him with a scowl.

“You’ve been talking about that tall guy nonstop for three days now, it’s a bit annoying” Raphael snaps back.

“Well, you didn’t deny you have a crush tho and to be fair, you pretend most of the things I say are annoying yet you listen to me” Magnus returns with a smile, “it’s okay to have a crush, I have to be honest I didn’t think you were into the nerd type.”

“Just drop it, Bane” Raphael says with an exasperated look.

“Fine” Magnus says with a smirk, “but this is not over, Raphael”

Raphael throws him the best bitch face Magnus has seen, he has to give him that. But he knows that under that distant exterior Raphael likes to put up, he is a big softy. Magnus has seen him send fond eyes at the nerdy guy that comes in with the ginger girl every day, it’s something rare to experience.

Magnus has known Raphael for three years now, since he started college and started to work part time for this coffee shop. They got along perfectly fine, and by that Magnus means he used to talk a lot and Raphael would just send him an annoyed expression. Soon they started to hang out work and become fast friends, it’s a weird dynamic but Magnus is quite content because he knows that Raphael is actually a caring and warm person behind those scowls. You just need to grow a bit into him and Magnus, if anything, is persistent. 

“What are you, twelve?” A female voice rings along the bells as the door opens. Magnus turns around to see Izzy, Jace and Alec come in, for the third time in a row that week.

“I’ll guess you’ll take their order” Raphael says and smiles at Magnus wink, “all yours.”

“Good morning Isabelle, gentlemen” Magnus says offering the trio a welcoming smile, and then again his eyes linger for another second in those hazel ones, “same as yesterday?”

“And two cupcakes please” Izzy says smiling.

“What kind, biscuit?” Magnus asks detangling his eyes from Alec’s to turn to her.

“Chocolate chip”

Magnus nods and with a last glance at the taller boy he turns around to prepare the order. As usual he makes little doodles on the cups before he hands them, he makes sure his hand brushes Alec’s and the boy just blushes and looks away. A gesture that Magnus find endlessly adorable, the way he looks down and his eyelashes brush the pink skin and he bites his bottom lip just slightly, teeth that Magnus would like to replace with his own.

“Thank you Magnus, Alec will take charge of the rest c’mon Jace” she says pulling the distracted blond with her.

“At this rate you’ll end up broke” Magnus tells Alec with a smile.

“She tends to do that... we can afford it tho” Alec says taking out his wallet.

“Wealthy family?”  Magnus asks and Alec nods as he hands him the bills, “I see.”

Magnus takes the money and he loves Alec’s reaction when their fingers brush, Magnus won’t get tired of it anytime soon.

“So are you students or you just happened to live around?” Magnus asks, he doesn’t want Alec to leave just yet.

“Yeah w- we are in college” Alec says taken aback for a second, surprised by Magnus interest.

“Me too, I’m in Fashion Design” Magnus says smiling, “It’s funny I never saw you guys around and believe me, I would have noticed you.”

Alec’s face turns a lovely shade of pink and Magnus grins up at him. “Ah-Um. I-...” Alec struggles to get the words out, “I took the morning classes usually, and then spend the rest the day of the day at the library, Jace and Izzy are the ones that linger around.”

“Oh” Magnus says, grin still playing on his lips, “I’ll have to go to the library more often then.”

Alec looks down as he scratches the back of his neck. Magnus smiles, he wants to slide one finger under Alec’s chin and lift it to take in his beautiful face.

“So you started this year?” Magnus asks instead.

“I was studying in another college actually, but I... um- I changed of career and those two were planning to start here so I just followed I guess.”

“That’s interesting, what were you studying?”

“Law, my parents wanted me to but... I decided to change to History, no fun in that huh?” Alec says with a nervous smile.

“On the contrary, it’s very interesting, you rebelled against your parents’ desire and went for your own. That’s brave, Alec.”  Magnus says looking at the taller boy with an intense gaze, Alec blushes and looks away.

“Thanks, I guess” he says with a small smile.

“Alec!” Izzy calls from their table, “we gotta go.”

“Coming” Alec says and then turns to Magnus, “thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure” Magnus say with a warm smile.

Alec nods and that half smile appears at the corner of his lips before he turns around and walks out the door with his siblings.

Magnus is a goner.

-

“Repeat after me, I won’t bother Raphael with this stupid nonsense anymore” Raphael says but he has a smile on his face so Magnus takes that as a win.

It’s Friday night and they are on their shared apartment getting a bit drunk and enjoying some cheesy movies. Magnus loves tipsy Raphael because his entire harsh exterior melts and he is clingy and smiles openly.

“But Raphael it’s totally fine if you have a crush on Samuel” Magnus says a bit slurry after… God knows how many cocktails he prepared.

“Simon, his name is Simon” Raphael says with a fond smile on his face, “and even if I admit it, he is in love with that ginger carrot that he follows everywhere. Have you seen how he looks at her? Like-like she is a piece of art.”

“Well it’s not like I’m against you, but she is beautiful” Magnus says preparing another drink.

At this point both of them are ignoring the movie playing on the TV.

“I know, that’s the worst part. She seems to be really nice, she tips me! I can’t even dislike her” Raphael says with a scowl, then takes a deep breath and sighs.

“There there my friend, I’m getting you drunk and if you behave I might let you kiss me” Magnus says smiling.

“Yeah, like that will cheer me up right?” Raphael says rolling his eyes but he does lean his head on Magnus shoulder when he leans against the couch, “I don’t even know why I like him, he always talks and fidgets, it’s annoying.”

“Sometimes it just happens, you are fine minding your own business and someone comes around and one look... it’s enough to fuck you up entirely” Magnus mumbles.

“Are you talking about Camille or the sentient tree?” Raphael asks looking up slightly.

Magnus snorts. “Alec, I’m talking about Alec. If I were talking about Camille I would be talking about annihilation of hearts.”

“Yeah... she did fuck you up good. I’m glad you cut that off, you deserve better” Raphael says throwing an arm around Magnus’ shoulder, “I hope this sentient tree brings only good things, or I’ll kill him.”

“I’m glad to know you care about me” Magnus mumbles leaning against Raphael, taking a sip from his glass.

“Of course I do, you are my best friend” He mumbles resting his head over Magnus’, “God, I must be really drunk to be talking like this.”

Magnus chuckles, “We both are so drunk.”

-

Alec is putting books back in the library’s shelves as he curses under his breath. He lost track of time and now Izzy would have his head, he promised to meet her and Jace for dinner but Alec silenced his phone forgetting about that appointment and now he has 3 missed calls from his sister and a threatening message saying she would storm into the library in his search. He doesn’t want to take any risk because he damn well knows what Isabelle is capable of.

As he walks out of the history section he bumps into someone almost sending them to the floor, Alec quickly catches the smaller person before they fall.

“I’m so sorry, I didn-” Alec starts to apologize but stops when he sees the face of the person he is holding against his chest.

“Hi Alec” Magnus says, his eyes show surprised but the smile on his lips is one of delight.

“Magnus what are you doing here?” Alec asks confused, he has never seen Magnus out of the coffee shop and this, well this is a surprise.

Magnus grins, “No hello then? Well, I’m in search of books to make a research for my History of Fashion course”

“Oh... Hi, yeah hello” Alec says blushing letting go of Magnus and stepping back, “you caught me by surprise.”

“Well Alec, I believe you were the one that caught me”

Alec smiles and Magnus feels his breath leave his lungs as Alec’s lips stretch and his eyes wrinkle around the corners.

“Are you leaving?” Magnus asks, he can’t take his eyes of Alec’s.

Now that they are almost alone, ignore the little other people that is in the library, Magnus takes his time to explore every corner of Alec’s face and it looks like Alec is doing the same to his own.

“Yeah...” Alec answers, his eyes looking right into Magnus’.

“That’s a shame, it would have been great to have a little of your company” Magnus says not taking his eyes off the hazel ones.

“My sister... I-I gotta meet my sister and my brother, I lost track of time really” Alec stutters, his eyes darting down to Magnus’ lips where a smirk appears.

“Some other time maybe?” Magnus inquires.

“Sure, that would be fun” Alec says scratching the back of his neck. “I should...” he points to the corridor that leads to the exit.

“You should... and Alec?” Magnus asks as Alec starts to walk past him, the taller boy stops to look at him, “is it a shorter for Alexander?”

Alec nods.

“Good, it suits you better. I’ll see you around, Alexander” Magnus says.

A shiver runs down Alec’s back as he nods again and waves at the other man because he can’t find words right now. He turns around and leaves before he does something to embarrass himself.

Alec is not used to people using his full name. His parents were the only ones to call him that when they were giving him a lecture. His full name was a promise of punishment but when Magnus said it was something completely different. From Magnus it sounds like a praise, like it means something entirely different from just a name. Or maybe Alec is just insane, that sounds more reasonable than the thoughts running in his head.

He decides to ignore it for now and just text Izzy to let her know he is on his way.

-

Magnus leans against the counter and the ginger and Salomon walk into the shop, he gives Raphael a look before he crosses his arms over his chest. “All yours” he mouths and the other rolls his eyes.

“What can I serve you?” he asks abruptly when they get to the counter.

The ginger smiles and the boy just looks at him with a little scowl.

“Hi, good morning” the ginger girl says smiling friendly, “I’ll take two black coffees and three cookies with chocolate chips, and you Simon?”

The boy looks at her for a second and then turns to Raphael. “Black with a regular muffin please” the boy says offering Raphael a small smile, Raphael glares and turns around to prepare the order. Simon sighs.

“Clary I know you need caffeine but please no more than 7 coffees today, you listen to me?” Simon says turning to his friend.

“Sure Simon, whatever. I need to finish that essay today and the project for my visual class and-”

“Alright, I get it” Simon says with a heavy sigh, “just don’t make yourself collapse.”

“I know my limits, but thanks for taking care of me” she says with a warm smile, she notices Magnus watching them and smiles up at him. “Your make up is so on point, is amazing” she tells him, Magnus smiles.

“Well thank you, biscuit” Magnus says with a smile and he can sense Raphael’s eye roll.

“I’m Clary, he’s Simon. I love the doodles you make in the cups, they are adorable” she praises him.

“You are far too sweet, I’ve seen you drawing and you are very talented” he says and she blushes slightly, her smile stretching further.

“Thank you, I’m not the only one talented tho. Simon has a band” she says turning to his friend that looks at her surprised.

“Is that so? Let me guess, indie?” Magnus asks and Simon nods at him with a smile.

“Yeah” he says with a sheepish smile.

“They actually have a big gig next Friday” she says enthusiastically.

“And by big she means not so much” Simon says pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Aw c’mon Simon, give yourself a bit of credit” she says and turns to Magnus, “you are invited to come, of course, your friend too.”

Simon face turns from shock to embarrassment from a second to the other and Magnus smiles taking in what’s really happening here.

“I see...” he says looking from Clary to Simon, “we’ll be glad to come, won’t we Raphael?”

Raphael turns to him, the tray with the order in his hands and a glare directed to him on his face.

“Sure” he says placing the tray on the counter in front of Clary who is smiling up at him, ignoring completely the look of annoyance oh his face.

“Great” she takes a flyer from her bag and hands it to Raphael who takes it reluctantly, “we’ll see you around then.”

Magnus notices how Raphael avoids looking at Simon and also how Simon doesn’t take his eyes off Raphael until he notices Magnus’ eyes on him.

They take their usual table and their voices join the chatter from the other’s customers, Magnus look at them for a while. Indeed Simon looks at Clary like she holds the universe on her hands but he notices Simon glancing at the counter and he is sure he is not looking at him.

Raphael might not be wrong, but he is not completely right either.

-

“Is that blush I see on your cheeks?” Magnus asks once he and Raphael leave their shifts and walk out the coffee shop, he is a bit upset because Alec didn’t show up this morning but he is glad Simon and Clary did.

“Shut up and I’m not going” Raphael says grumpily.

“Of course you are going, WE are going” Magnus says with a big grin on his face.

“I hate you. I hate the carrot girl too” Raphael says exasperated.

“You don’t” Magnus says taking the flyer out of Raphael’s pocket, “I’ll keep this, I don’t want you throwing it away.”

“I swear to God, I’m not going” Raphael insists.

-

“Did you really need to do that?” Simon asks Clary as they walk down the street to get to their classes, “the guy looked like he was going to murder us right there.”

“Simon you need to promote your gigs better and the guy is all looks, I’m sure he isn’t that bad” Clary says handing a few flyers to the young people walking past them.

“That’s because you give the benefit of the doubt, one of this day you’ll get mugged or killed” Simon protests.

“Stop being so dramatic” Clary says rolling her eyes with a small smile, “besides I got your crush to go to your gig, you should be thanking me.”

“I find the guy extremely handsome but that’s just the thirty percent, the other seventy is me being scared of his murder vibes”

“You might mean aroused” Clary says and laughs when Simon groans in discontent.

-

“Look at this” Isabelle says slamming a flyer on Alec’s desk.

“Thanks for knocking the door, I’m studying” Alec says looking up at her, she rolls her eyes.

“We have plans for Friday’s night” she says with a smile.

“I have work to do, I can’t go out” Alec says looking at the flyer with an offended look.

“You always have work to do, it’s just one night big bro” Isabelle says with pleading eyes, the eyes he knows Alec can’t refuse.

“Izzy you know our parents would only let me keep this career only if I have the best grades. I can’t go around partying or whatever this is, I have to study” Alec says with a tired expression.

“I don’t know why you let them control you like that, Alec you have to stop putting their desires in front of yours. Stop repressing yourself just to make them happy, you are so much more-”

“I am not repressing myself or anything Izzy, I want to make them happy. I owe them that, they’re my parents” he says defensive.

“You don’t owe them your happiness” she says with death serious glare.

“You wouldn’t understand. I am the oldest; I have to keep the family name up just because they have a big circle of honourable friends. It was enough of them to let me change my career I don’t want to keep disappointing them”

“Disappointing? Alec you will not disappoint anyone for being yourself”

Alec looks at her and understands that this conversation is going down a path he doesn’t want to follow. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Izzy.”

“Like hell you don’t, whenever you need to talk the real stuff you know I’m here” she says picking up the flyer and walking back to the door. “By the way, you are coming with us” she says before she closes the door.

Alec takes a deep breath and sighs as he rests his head over his book.

-

Magnus smiles brightly at Clary and Simon when they walk into the coffee shop turning to throw Raphael a devilish grin. Raphael rolls his eyes but does stand there waiting for the couple to reach the counter.

“Hi guys” Clary says smiling happily.

“Hi biscuit” Magnus says and takes the opportunity to catch the girl in small conversation leaving her friend to deal with the other barista.

Raphael and Simon stare at each other for a moment before Raphael clears his throat.

“What can I serve you?” he asks as politely, the usual scowl nowhere to be seen.

Simon looks taken aback by Raphael’s serene expression. “I-I...” Simon stutters still looking at Raphael’s face like it’s the first time he sees him for real. Simon knows for a fact that Raphael is attractive, but now Raphael attention is only in him and Clary and Magnus’ chatter mutes as he looks back at the man. Simon’s eyes dart to those full lips that curve in an almost visible smile. “I- what?”

Raphael is smiling at him and Simon can’t remember how to process words, don’t even ask him his name cause right now his brain decided to stop functioning like normal brains do.

“Did you order?” Clary’s voice takes him out of his stupor.

“What? No, I was about to do that” Simon says looking at her and when he turns to Raphael that little smile is still there, and those deep brown eyes doesn’t leave his.

“So?” Raphael asks cocking his head slightly, Simon blinks a few times.

“Two black lattes- no wait, a latte and two blacks with six scones” Simon says looking at Clary to make sure he is actually saying words. She nods with an encouraging smile.

“Alright then” Raphael says turning to prepare the order.

“So Simon...” Magnus voice says catching his attention, meaning Simon turns his eyes to him instead of staring at the other barista’s back, “Clary was telling me about Friday, I can’t wait to see your band... here my friend is having trouble deciding if he will go or not, maybe if the artist himself invites him his doubts will go.”

There is a grin on Magnus face and Simon has trouble understanding what is going on.

“Oh” he says as Raphael turns around to glare at Magnus, “you should come, I mean if you want to but I’d like you to be there like there’s always nice to have more people, even if you might not like my band you might have a good time and I don’t know it would be cool but yeah it’s... your decision.”

Simon mumbles the last part because Raphael turns to look at him, for a few second he looks like he is taking in all what Simon babbled out in a matter of two seconds. Simon stares as Raphael takes a deep breath and sighs, then nods.

“Alright... I’ll be there” he says looking right into Simon’s eyes.

Simon lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiles. “Cool” he mumbles as Raphael turns around to keep going with the order.

Magnus shares a look with Clary and she smiles when he winks an eye at her.

Once in their table with their order, Simon looks at Clary as she talks but he can’t listen any of her words. He is too busy repeating Raphael’s smile over and over again in his head.

-

As Magnus walks down the campus yard he casually runs into Isabelle, Jace and Alec. He smiles as the girl approaches him with a grin on her face, the two men trailing behind her.

“Magnus!” she cheers happily.

“Isabelle!” Magnus cheers back receiving her small hug enthusiastically, “it’s a delight to see you, as always.”

He is not even lying, Isabelle is a delight of a human being and Magnus enjoys their small conversations at the coffee shop. She is always warm and happy but what Magnus likes the most is the look of her eyes, fierce and passionate. The look someone who is ready to own the world has, and Magnus doesn’t doubt she is capable of it.

“So is to see you” she says smiling.

Magnus nods at Jace and then his eyes settle in Alec. It feels like staring at art, Alec is tall enough to have a perfect view of the pale lilac and orange clouds behind him, Magnus’s hands itch to take a picture to remember that view forever. The corners of his lips are turned up and his hazel eyes are open, Magnus wants to lose himself in there.

“Are you going back home or you have night classes?” Magnus asks.

“No, we’re heading to have dinner” Jace says and Magnus cocks his head at him, might be the first time the blond directs a word to him.

“And you? Want to join us?” Isabelle asks with a bright smile.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your family time” Magnus says swinging his body slightly.

“You wouldn’t” Isabelle says turning to her brothers, “right guys?”

“It’s fine by me” Jace says and the three turn to Alec.

Alec looks at Jace and Izzy and then his eyes pose on Magnus, he looks taken aback but he shakes his head. “I-I don’t mind” he mumbles.

Magnus narrows his eyes at him for a fraction of a second and then smiles at Isabelle. “Alright then, do you have a place in mind?”

Isabelle smiles linking her arm to Magnus’ and leads the way.

When they get to the little dinner place, Isabelle lets go of Magnus’ arm and walks in first owning the floor with every step. Magnus wonders how many eyes dart to look at her as she makes her way to a table she finds suitable for them. She waits for Jace to sit and takes the place next to him, letting Alec and Magnus sit side by side.

“So Magnus, you look like someone that enjoys good things in life” Isabelle starts with a smile, “I’ve been trying to convince my brother to enjoy a little bit of his college life, don’t you think he should relax a little?”

“Well... Jace looks fairly good to me” Magnus says, Jace smiles shrugging his shoulders.

“I meant Alec” she says pointing an accusingly finger at her brother.

“Izzy please” Alec says with a groan.

“C’mon big bro, you need to get loose a bit”

“By what means do you think he should do it?” Magnus asks looking at Alec with a smile, Alec stare at his lips for a second before he looks away.

“Friday night there is a party, I got a flyer from a ginger angel” she says with dreamy eyes.

“Oh” Magnus says, “that must have been Clary.”

“You know her?” Isabelle asks interested.

“Just a little, from the coffee shop” Magnus answers with an elegant shrug, Isabelle’s face lights up.

“Let’s focus, party. Alec doesn’t want to come with us, will you be going?”

“Yeah, indeed we convinced my friend to tag along” Magnus says smiling, remembering the cards he played with Clary. “Maybe I can use a little persuasion with your brother and he’ll agree too” he says turning to face Alec, Alec who is staring at the menu like it holds the secrets of the universe. “Alexander” Magnus purrs leaning closer to Alec.

Alec feels a shiver run down his back, he hopes no one notices. He will kill Izzy, she is so dead. He turns his face slightly to look at Magnus and he regrets it the moment he does cause those eyes capture his, Alec swears that Magnus might as well be staring at the core of his soul. “Hmm?” is all he risks out.

“Alexander, dear, why wouldn’t you want to go to this party?” Magnus asks with a low tone.  Alec is so absorb he can’t form any words, he can’t muster his brain to work so he just shrugs and shakes his head. “I have to agree with your sister, it’s a good opportunity t-”

“I have to study, Izzy knows my reason-”

“Your reasons are a mere excuse to avoid the nature of your own desires putting other’s expectations over your own happiness and that, that’s definitely something I won’t allow” she says cutting him off.

The three men turn to look at her and that, that right there is why Magnus likes Isabelle.

“Very well then, my dear Alexander you’ll be going with us” Magnus says like his words are sealing a deal.

“What?” Alec asks looking at him like he is a madman.

“You heard Isabelle, there’s no fighting that resolution. Even I know when to just flow with the course than fighting the river” Magnus says calmly, a smile playing at his lips. “But don’t worry, If you accept my company I’ll try to make your Friday a memorable one” Magnus says staring right into his eyes again.

Alec closes his eyes for a second too long as he takes a deep breath. “I have feeling I’m going to regret this” he says as he opens them, “but fine, I’ll go.”

Isabelle and Jace bump their fists while Magnus’ lips display a joyful grin.

Yeah, Alec is going to regret this so badly.

-

“You won’t believe where I was” Magnus calls as soon as he walks into his living room, Raphael’s walks out his room with his arms crossed over his chest.    
  


“Actually I was wondering just that” he says lifting his eyebrows, his eyes hard.   
  


“I run into the Lightwoods, they took me to dinner” Magnus says ignoring Raphael’s irritation.   
  


“And you couldn’t text me because…” Raphael says blinking once, his face vindictive.   
  


“Could you stop acting like a mother and be happy for me? I saw Alec and, most importantly, convinced him to go the party on Friday” Magnus says with a happy face, Raphael blinks once again, “alright, I’m sorry I didn’t text you but I was very distracted by the angel I had next to me and Izzy is very captivating, and that Jace is unexpectedly charming too.”   
  


“I couldn’t care less about that trio, next time you’re going to be out until this hour remember to text cause if something where to happen to you I can’t afford this apartment on my own and I’ll have to look for another place” Raphael says turning around heading for his room.   
  


“I love you mom” Magnus yells at him which earns him a good view of Raphael’s middle finger.

-

There’s a knock on Alec’s door and the boy looks up from his book with a frown.    
  


“Come in” Alec says expectantly. The door opens and there stands Jace, Alec frowns at his brother.

  
“Can we talk or are you busy?” the blond asks.  
  


“No, I mean come in” Alec motions with his hand and Jace comes in with a faint smile on his lips to sit on Alec’s bed, “So what is this all about? This is weird”    
  


“What is weird?” Jace asks, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.   
  


“You are acting weird, usually you and Izzy just barge in not thinking once about knocking the door”   
  


“Right well, I need your consent to talk about this so knocking the door seemed reasonable”   
  


“Talk about what?” Alec asks suspicious.   
  


Jace looks at Alec for a long second, making his brother fidget on his desk chair. “Alec you know you can trust me, right? I’m your brother and I’ll be here for anything you need, yeah?” Jace says with that serious expression that rarely shows up on his face.   
  


“I know but I don’t understand where all this is coming from?” Alec thinks if he plays fool Jace will drop the subject.

Even if Alec doesn’t know exactly what this all is about he is not quite sure he wants to know, that expression on Jace’s face means no good.   
  


“It’s not like I want to assume it, I want you to tell me, to know that no matter what I’ll be here for you. Maybe blood doesn’t bond us but all we’ve lived together does and you are my brother and my best friend and I want you to know I’ll support you and love you no matter what.”   
  


“Alright…” Alec says, his eyes holding Jace’s intense gaze, “the fact that you are adopted doesn’t change anything and you know I don’t like it when you bring it up like that, no matter what you are my family.”   
  


“I don’t want to pressure you into talking about… a subject, but I know that Izzy has been a little persistent lately.”   
  


“Oh…” Alec mumbles and takes a deep breath, “so this is about me repressing my happiness?”   
  


“Are you doing it?” Jace asks lifting his eyebrows inquiringly.   
  


“Jace… I can’t… I know, alright? I know you two know too, or that at least you have an idea but I can’t… our parents, I can’t do that to them”   
  


“What? Being yourself? Being happy?” Jace asks crossing his arms over his chest.   
  


“You don’t understand, I am the oldest, I am expected to be perfect. They already allowed me to change my career only because they find it honourable enough to tell their friends without being ashamed. Imagine if they had to tell those old people with ancient brains that their son is gay” Alec says sounding desperate by the end, his hands pulling at his hair as he paces the room.   
  


“Alec” Jace says smiling softly standing to hold Alec in place by his shoulders, “I’m proud of you for admitting it to yourself and for letting me know, but bro you can’t do that. You are an amazing person and you deserve to be happy. You always put everyone else in front of you, but we all are old enough to take care of ourselves, well maybe not Max but I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you are too, for once”   
  


“I don’t know Jace, all my life I looked forward to make our parents proud. It’s… I’m scared, yeah? I don’t know what I would do if they...”   
  


“Alec you are their son, they will love you no matter what” Jace says with a soft tone, “and if they get mad or whatever, they are old enough to deal with it. That’s just another part of you and it doesn’t make you less amazing”   
  


Alec’s eyes are wet with tears, he looks up at the ceiling and blinks a few times to hold them back. “Thanks Jace but... I can’t tell them… at least not yet.”   
  


“Take your time… but you know, our parents are not here Alec, they don’t have contacts here like they did in your other college. You can have a little fun, you know we won’t judge you, more like Izzy will try to get you laid”   
  


Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t want that… I just want her to let me handle it, I should talk to her.”   
  


“Yes, you should” Jace says smiling and pulls his brother in for a hug, “I love you Alec, I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”   
  


“Thanks brother” Alec says hugging the blond tightly, he feels a bit lighter now.   
  


-

As they walk into the pub Alec immediately feels like suffocating. The place is not really big, with a big clear space in the middle, a small stage in one side, a large bar in the other and a round of tables against the walls. The place if filled, with what Alec assumes are college students moving along to the music playing a bit too loud.

He is wearing a tight black button up shirt with his usual jacket on top and his black skinny jeans. He tried to put the most comfortable things he own, and what Izzy thought were suitable for the night out. She is leading the way to a table on the far side near the bar, Alec can distinguish four people sitting there. His hands start to sweat as they get closer because he knows damn well who they are.

His eyes instantly meet Magnus’. His brown eyes are surrounded by dark black eyeshadow and glitter and Alec finds them beautiful and captivating, he can’t pull away from them.

Magnus’ lips curl up in a smirk and he cocks his head to the side, it takes Alec a minute to notice he is motioning to the empty seat next to him. He moves to take the place and takes in the people on the table then; noticing the other side of the table is occupied by four people. A guy with glasses is pressed almost leaning over the lap of another guy that looks extremely annoyed. Izzy is already in conversation with the ginger girl next to her and Jace is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Jace?” he asks confused.

The guy with the glasses, who to his credit looks highly embarrassed to be in that position, looks at him. “The blond guy went to the bar for drinks” he informs Alec.

Alec nods. “And who are you?”

“Simon? You know, the guy on the band?” Simon says like he is stating something obvious.

“Right, where are my manners?” Magnus says leaning closer to Alec, he blames the loud music. “These are Simon and Raphael, that’s Clary” the man says signalling with an elegant move of his hand each of the people he is introducing, “this is Alexander, Alec for you.”

Simon frowns a little and turns to Raphael, who is far too close for the well being of his heart. Raphael looks at him with a little smile on his lips, motions at Magnus with his chin and rolls his eyes. It’s a fond expression and Simon doesn’t know what to do with that, Raphael is being intimate with him, which Simon understands cause he has the man trapped against the wall and his body. He doesn’t know if he should thank the girls or kill them, he wants to thank them right now though, because this close he could count Raphael eyelashes or steal the breath from his lips if he wanted to.

“Aren’t you nervous?” Raphael asks him with an annoyed tone but honestly, his eyes give him away as he looks at Simon.

“Why? For all the people that is here? That will be judging my not so talented band in a matter of moments? No, not at all” Simon says quickly avoiding to look around, he is nervous cause he have never played in front of so many people.

Raphael rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of air. “That people will get drunk and forget how much your band sucks in a matter of hours.”

“You know you have a particular way of cheering up someone” Simon says with eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“You have an interesting way of making conversations awkward too” Raphael says lifting his eyebrows in return.

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be?” Simon asks smiling brightly.

“What?” Raphael asks confused, his eyes locked in Simon’s smile.

“Our conversations will be bickering and sarcasm? I’m not against it, I’m better at that than... doing normal chat”

“Bickering? Really?” Raphael asks cocking his head to the side, his lips stretching in a smile.

“What else would you call it? Infatuated chat with a bit of mockery?”

Raphael rolls his eyes again, but it in the same fond manner he did with Magnus. “Do we have to label it?” he asks trying to look annoyed.

“Simon!” A female voice calls pulling him of the small bubble he created with the other man, “we gotta do the sound check.”

“Right” Simon says to his bandmate, Izzy and Clary move to let him out of the booth. He cast one last glance at Raphael before he leaves to the stage.

Jace comes back to the table with a tray filled with shots and six bottles of beer, he places them on the table with a big smirk on his face.

“Alright, let the party begin” he says taking one shot and drowning it in one go. He hisses as it goes down his throat but places the little glass on the table triumphantly.

Magnus and Isabelle follow his lead both drowning one shoot, then Clary and Raphael. Alec takes one reluctantly and looks at it like it’s personally offending him.

“Is that shot sharing secrets with you in a telepathically way?” Magnus voice sounds close, too close and Alec turns to face Magnus.

“I’m contemplating how much of a bad idea is this” he answers and Magnus smiles.

“Enjoy yourself, I’ll look after you” Magnus says and takes a beer, eyeing it up before he takes a gulp. “I’m used to more... fancy drinks to be honest” he says scrunching up his nose, Alec finds it adorable.

“Fancy drinks huh?” he asks smiling before he drowns his shot, he hisses and coughs, the alcohol burning his throat.

“Cocktails, whiskey, wine... not much of a beer fan” Magnus offers with a smile.

“I see” Alec says taking a bottle of beer and taking a long gulp to easy the burn, “I don’t usually drink.”

“Figured so” Magnus says, Alec notices how Magnus’ body leans so close to his even when there is space in their side of the booth, it makes him itchy... he wants to lean closer and pull away all the same.

“How will you take care of me if you get drunk tho?” Alec asks turning his body slightly to Magnus.

“I can handle a drink or a few” Magnus says wiggling his eyebrows at Alec, bringing his attention again to his makeup.

“You look good” Alec says without thinking, “I-I mean your makeup, looks good.”

Magnus lips curl in a grin and he looks down shyly.  “Thank you, Alexander. I do spend a good time on it to be on point” he says looking up at Alec through his eyelashes.

Alec can’t help but smile back; he feels that’s all he does when he is in Magnus presence, stare and smile. But too soon they are break apart from their gazing at each other by Izzy.

“C’mon you two, the band is about to start to play” she says, Alec notices they are the only ones sitting.

“Right” Alec says moving out of the booth.

He follows Izzy into the crowd and feels a hand grip his jacket, he turns around to see Magnus squeezing between the people his hand closing tight around Alec’s arm.

“I don’t want to lose you” Magnus says as he presses closer to Alec, using the taller man’s body to shield himself from the others. Alec nods and keeps his way making sure to not let Magnus behind.

They get to the front where the rest of the group is waiting for the band to start. Simon is on the stage looking rather anxious; he keeps fidgeting on his place with a guitar on his hands. There is a girl behind him with a keyboard in front of her and a good looking guy with black hair up to his shoulders with blue dye on the tips holding a bass. Simon introduces them and soon they start with their first song.

Alec is painfully aware of Magnus’ body standing next to him, close enough that their hands are brushing. That small touch is enough to send sparks up Alec’s nerves lighting up like a wildfire.

“Simon that was amazing!” Izzy exclaims once Simon is back at their table after putting their instruments away, “you have some talent in you.”

“I told you so” Clary says smiling, pushing Isabelle’s hair away from her face, both girls have their cheeks red and lopsided smiles on their faces.

Simon eyes Clary for a moment, the ginger girl has her green eyes glassy from the alcohol, her smile is big in her face and she is hugging Isabelle’s waist since the other in sitting on her lap. Clary winks an eye at him and he knows everything is okay.

“You do have some talent, I found myself enjoying it” Magnus says from where he is leaning against Alec’s side, trapped against the taller boy and the wall since Raphael at their side of the booth now.

“You are good I guess” Jace adds and takes a long gulp from his beer.

“Thanks” Simon says shyly but a grin settles on his lips.

Raphael moves slightly making room for Simon who gladly sits next to him. Alec and Magnus are cornered farther against the wall; Magnus sighs and lifts his bum to settles on Alec’s lap.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to die crushed against a wall” Magnus says looking over his shoulder to face Alec.

The taller boy’s cheek are a burning red, Alec will blame the alcohol if anyone asks. He doesn’t know where to place his hands, it’s tempting to grip Magnus thighs and pull him closer, and he is only a man after all but decides to rest them on the table. It’s an awkward view but he can’t trust himself to touch Magnus in any way now.

They spent a good part of the night like that, drinking and chatting and just being a group of people getting to know each other. At some point Clary and Isabelle disappear into the bathroom and don’t come back for a long while in which Alec is tempted to barge into the girl’s bathroom to make sure his sister hasn’t been kidnapped. Jace talks him out of it tho, telling him to let Izzy have her fun and that she is more than capable to take care of herself.

Magnus is a good distraction too; he engulfs Alec in conversation, topic after topic flowing naturally. They chat about their classes, what they like the most about their courses, about their favourite movies, music, food, animals, colour, season, weather, places and so much more. Alec doesn’t even know when they start with one and jump to the other or how they connect, he just makes sure to save all this information Magnus is sharing with him no matter how trivial it could be, he wants to remember it all about Magnus.

Izzy and Clary come back eventually, both of their faces flushed and their hands clasped together.

“It’s time to dance!” Izzy exclaims over the loud music playing.

Alec looks around the table; he and Magnus are the only ones remaining. The table is filled with empty shot glasses and Alec wonders what Jace has been doing while he was distracted by Magnus.

Magnus slides off Alec’s lap with grace and instantly pulls at Alec’s hand with a tight grip. “Let’s have fun, Alexander” he declares pulling the taller man to the crowd of people not giving him a second to protest.

It’s not the most comfortable of situations. There are a lot of bodies pressed together emanating heat and other things Alec don’t want to think about. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Jace pressed against a girl, their bodies moving in synch. He can see Izzy’s arms around Clary’s neck as the two girls swing smoothly along the music. And now he is standing in the middle of the dance floor, his hand held tightly by Magnus that turns to look at him with mischievous eyes and a feline grin. Alec feels trapped and it has nothing to do with the amount of people around him.

“I’ve never...” Alec mumbles and Magnus seems to notice the tension in his shoulder because soon he is leaning his body closer to Alec’s.

“Relax, no one here will be judging you Alexander, all these people are minding their own business. No one knows you in here and it doesn’t matter if they will remember you. Close your eyes and just let the music do its thing” Magnus says letting his eyelids shut for a moment swing his head at the beat, when he opens them again they seem to glitter. “C’mon dear, no worries tonight, you’ll have time for that tomorrow.”

Alec bites his lip and takes a deep breath; he is too sober to do this. He closes his eyes and concentrates in the music anyway, feels the beat resonate on his body. He starts to move slowly letting his shoulders and head flow at the rhythm of the song, his upper body starts to swing timidly along.

Magnus can’t take his eyes off Alec as the taller boy stars to dance awkwardly. His eyes scan from the skinny jeans that hug Alec muscular legs gracefully to that shirt that looks painted over Alec’s torso. It’s a sinful contrast to the innocent look on his face, and Magnus wants to wreck him. He wants to know how those full lips would look raw from kissing, wants to know how those eyes would look blown by lust.

He can’t help himself when he circles his arms around Alec’s neck, the taller boy startles for a moment but his hands rest on Magnus’ waist carefully making Magnus smirk. Their height difference is the perfect excuse to press closer to him so Alec doesn’t have bend down. It’s odd, Magnus thinks, how perfectly good they fit.

Alec forgets the world surrounding him as soon as his eyes settle on Magnus’. He forgets about the bodies bumping against him as Magnus leans closer. He forgets about the all worries that have been bothering him as Magnus’ heat crash him like a wrecking ball. It’s funny how he feels like he can breathe properly for the first time even when he is trapped in a crowd, when a body is pressed so close to him stealing the oxygen that is left in his body cells. He doesn’t care, this is all that matters.

Simon knows that he shouldn’t have accepted Jace challenge, he should have known better than drinking all those shots to see who could drown more in a minute, yet something about that cocky grin on the blond’s face make it unable to deny. Of course he didn’t win against Jace, but being in a crowd of people and having a firm body pressed against his, he doesn’t feel much of a loser.

His eyes are closed but he doesn’t need them open to see where Raphael’s hands are place, he can feel them burn his skin through the thin layer of his shirt. Sparks light up as they slide up to his shoulder blades and waist to pull him closer, even when there is no space left between their bodies. Simon can feel Raphael’s hot breath caress his skin and his chest tighten, he feels dizzy and he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the lack of oxygen because having Raphael so close troubles his ability to get air into his lungs.

Raphael’s hand travel to the back of his head as he presses their foreheads together, his eyes look glassy when Simon’s looks into them and he wonders if Raphael is as drunk as him. It doesn’t matter much as his lips curl into a smirk making Simon’s brain explode in neon lights. It’s too much; the closeness, the swing of their hips pressed together in on slick motion, their hands gripping at each other clawing in a plea of more, more, more. It’s not enough, the way their lips are inches away and yet not touching, the way they breath each other’s air, the way he can pinpoint every surface of his body Raphael’s hands has touched.

Simon loses himself in sensations as he closes his eyes, Raphael’s are too much to stare at. The beat of the music resonates inside his flesh, his skin is a mine land and every touch of rough fingers blows up his inhibitions. He buries his face in Raphael’s neck and breathes him in, so much warm and sticky skin Simon wants to taste, to mark, to own. It’s too much and not enough and it’s driving him crazy with want.

Raphael bites his lip hard when Simon nuzzles the sensitive skin on his neck, his hands gripping at his hips as they still move to the rhythm of the music or maybe their own, he wouldn’t know and at this point he doesn’t care. He thrust his hips against Simon’s in a shameless drive, he can feel the boy shiver slightly and his body craves for more. He groans loud into Simon’s ear when he bites at his flesh, and it’s not enough.

He takes a deep breath to control himself, he knows that Simon is too drunk and he doesn’t want this to go like this, though it’s difficult to want anything else when Simon starts to align his moves to thrust just right against Raphael. He lets the boy finish his work on his neck before he pulls him back and press their foreheads together again. Simon’s lips are red and puffy for the biting and kissing on Raphael’s skin and he wants to taste them, it takes all his willpower to not lean in and own those lips with his own.

Alec looks around trying to find his siblings but there is no visible trace of them, he doesn’t know for long they were in the dance floor but now there is a lot less people around. He takes out his phone and there are two unread texts, one from Izzy and another from Jace, both saying almost the same.

“Looks like I’ll head back on my own” Alec tells Magnus putting his phone back into his pocket.

“So soon?” Magnus asks with a little pout, his head tip up slightly for them standing close together.

Alec looks down and scratches the back of his neck; he is a little bit embarrassed about their dancing. “I really enjoy your company b-”

“More reason for you to stay”

“I really should... head back” Alec says and it hits him again.

“Alright then... could I at least have your number? I find your company to be quite pleasant and I would like to repeat this, maybe more privately next time” Magnus says, a grin playing on his lips.

Alec blushes looking away from Magnus. “Sounds fun” he mumbles.

“Alright then I’ll be looking forward to it, Alexander” Magnus almost purrs his names and it shouldn’t make Alec shiver like a schoolgirl after the way they were pressed together in the dance floor, but he can feel the warmth firing up from the core of chest setting every nerve on fire.

They exchange their numbers and soon after Alec leaves, he forces himself not to look back as he makes his way to the exit. Once he is out the night air hits him and fills his lungs he turns ice cold, his phone bips and he looks down and soon he feels all warm again.

From: Magnus

Stay safe, Alexander. See you soon x

-

Magnus is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea on his hands when Raphael walks out of his room with a grumpy face.

“Well looks like the sleeping beauty decided to finally leave the bed” Magnus says with a playful tone, Raphael mumbles an insult as he makes his way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he comes back with a cup filled with coffee and settle next to Magnus.

“What time is it?” he asks as he takes a sip from his cup.

“About one in the afternoon” Magnus answers turning to face him, his mouth falls open and a loud gasps breaks the quite of the room.

Raphael turns to him looking irritated. “Can you not do that?” he asks.

Magnus takes a moment to compose his reaction, his lips turn up in a mischievous grin.

“My dear Raphael, it looks like you had fun last night” he says in a joyful tone, the one he uses when he is about to give Raphael a headache.

To his credit Raphael does a great job trying to ignore Magnus, but he can feel the intense gaze of his friend burning into his skin. “I had a good time” he ends up mumbling hoping it’s enough for Magnus to leave him be.

“I can SEE that”

Raphael turns to him with a raised eyebrow, Magnus has to control himself not to burst out laughing.

“Don’t play dumb, I saw you sneaking to dance with Simon” he says delighted when Raphael cheeks turn a pale shade of pink.

“And I saw you dancing with the sentient tree” Raphael snaps back, he knows all effort will be useless cause Magnus is the human reincarnation of the word ‘shameless’.

“Oh that I did, I had a great time myself. I’m sure it would have been a lot better if Alec would have left such an impressive hickey on my neck” Magnus says and he can see the moment it clicks on Raphael. His hand snaps to cover the marked skin as he bolts from the couch to the bathroom.

Magnus follows him making sure to move both cups from the edge of the coffee table to not cause any disaster. He is overjoyed when he leans against the frame of the door crossing his arms over his chest, Raphael is looking at his reflection in the mirror and his face a dark shade of red.

“Do you think he is related to vampires?” Magnus asks at the verge of laughter.

Raphael can’t even answer, his mouth is hanging open slightly and his eyes scan over and over again the marked flesh. Magnus can see he is appalled, who would have said that that awkward kid had it on him.

Magnus smiles when Raphael press a finger to the bruise and a little smirk turns the corner of his lips up. He turns around and leaves his stunned friend to enjoy the moment; he can give him some hell later on.

-

Alec is sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee on his hands when he heard the sound of giggles coming from the living room. Clary and Isabelle appear by the door, at least the ginger has the decency to blush slightly while Isabelle just walks with her natural grace and prepares two cups of coffee.

“Had a good night?” Alec asks, his eyebrows are burrowed but his lips curls in a little smirk.

“You wouldn’t know” Isabelle says pushing a string of red hair away from Clary’s face sending her a wink and then turns to his brother with a shameless smile.

“I would like to disagree since the walls on this place are not exactly sound proof” he says and Clary blushes while Isabelle chuckles.

“I wish I could say I’m sorry but both of us would know I’d be lying” she says taking a sip from her cup.

Alec rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Of course” he mumbles.

“You didn’t have a bad night at all either, I saw you dancing with Magnus” Isabelle retorts with a smirk.

“You looked immersed on each other last night” Clary says smiling at Alec, “you really didn’t have eyes for anybody else.”

Alec blushes and hides the smile curving his lips taking a long gulp of his cup.

“So… did something happen?” Isabelle asks, her eyes light up curiosity.

“What! No, we just danced” Alec says blushing slightly.

“Alec he is totally into you why didn’t you go home with him?”

“Wow Izzy I just met him” Alec says frowning, Isabelle frowns back.

“And? You don’t have to marry him, just have a little fun” she says crossing her arms over her chest.

“Right… I can’t do that. I am not that kind of person, I don’t go around having fun… with people… with men I don’t know, oh god” Alec says covering his face with his hands embarrassed by his owns words, they don’t sound right but he knows Izzy knows what he means.

“Maybe you should let him be” Clary tells Izzy in a sweet tone, taking pity on Alec.

“If I let him be, he’ll die a virgin surrounded by an irrational amount of pets that will feed of his body” Isabelle says looking at Clary with a little smile on her face, the ginger chuckles.

“Thanks Izzy” Alec says sounding irritated.

“But… sorry, I don’t want to sound obtrusive but maybe you should try having some fun. I don’t mean like having sex with someone but maybe go out a little, you look like you could use it” Clary says looking at Alec with gentle eyes.

“I absolutely agree with her” Isabelle says with a similar look, “you deserve a little happiness in your life Alec, not everything has to be grades.”

Alec takes a deep breath and sighs. “Fine” he says lifting his hands in surrender, “I’ll have fun but on my own way.”

“And that means?” both girls asks at the same time.

“Isabelle doesn’t get to interfere” he says looking at her sister that rolls her eyes.

“Fine but if I don’t see you doing anything for the benefit of your personal life I’ll take the matter in my hands, you hear me big bro?”

“Sounds like a deal” Clary says getting up from her chair, “now I’d love to stay with you but I’m sure Simon will be in need of my assistance with his massive headache and his freaking out. Did you see him with Raphael last night? That was wild.”

Her face lights up with a smile, Alec sees the fond look on his sister’s eyes as she stares at the ginger girl.

“I’ll walk you to the door” Isabelle says standing up, Clary throws Alec a last smile and a small wave before both of them walk out the kitchen holding hands.

Alec smile at the pair and takes this moment to check his phone, there is an unread text.

From: Magnus

Thanks for asking my dear, I got home safe too.

-

Simon is laying on the small couch nursing his head when Clary walks in. She shakes her head with a motherly like gesture and walks to the kitchen to prepare him coffee.

She settles next to him with a cup on one hand and aspirins on the other. “So one to ten how awful is it?”

“Off the charts” Simon groans sitting up carefully, he takes the aspirins and swallows them down with a long gulp of the coffee, “you are an angel.”

“Just being a good friend” she says smiling, “how much did you drink?”

“I don’t know, I remember that the blond with the cocky smile challenge me to do some shots and then everything turned blurry” he says massaging his forehead.

“What do you remember?” Clary asks biting her lip.

“I remember that this song I really like started to play and I… no” Simon says looking at Clary with big eyes, she nods with a smile spreading her lips. “Did I dance with Raphael? Clary oh my god! I-I think I gave him a hickey! And we… oh my god”

Clary laughs delighted by the look on Simon’s face. “To be fair to your embarrass he seemed to be enjoying himself too” she says resting a hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“Did he?” Simons asks stopping his trail of thinking to look at Clary and she nods, “he was drunk, he sure is regretting it, oh my god I bite his neck, he sure wants to kill me.”

“Simon please” Clary says with a little roll of her eyes, “first of all calm down. Second, he did look like he was enjoying it and with that I mean you were thrusting against each other like… I think you get it and third, he looked sober to me, well not maybe sober but he surely wasn’t drunk drunk.”

“I… I can’t believe this” Simons says looking down at the coffee table, “how am I supposed to face him? I will never come back to that coffee shop.”

“Simon stop being dramatic, everything is okay. You’ll have to face him eventually and talk it out.”

“Talk? Talk it out?” Simon says with a chocked laugh, he seems about to panic.

“Alright listen, he could have pushed you off, have you seen those arms? But he didn’t” Clary says making sense of the situation, “besides he was holding you very sweetly, apart from the part that you practically look like having sex.”

“Not helping” Simon groans.

“Level up Simon, you’ve got this. It’s just Raphael, the grumpy attractive barista.”

“That looks like he could kill me with a glare” Simon adds as he rests his back against the couch.

“And that it’s so into you” Clary adds smiling.

Simon shakes his head and groans when it throbs. “I’m not stepping in that place ever again.”

-

The moment Clary walks into their apartment Alec knows it’s a cue to leave, and what better destination than the library. Jace makes him company  the first two hours since he is preparing for his exams too, but as soon as he gets bored and reads the same page over and over again he leaves without much preamble.

Alec enjoys his time alone in the library, it is almost empty and the only sound audible was the turning of pages. It’s relaxing and it helps him concentrate on what he has to focus on. He can’t let his grades drop, he has worked hard for them to be perfect and at some point he doesn’t know if he is doing it for his parents or to prove himself that he can. He doesn’t want to reflect much on that, this is all Alec is and he doesn’t know how to be something else. He has never walked off the line and doing so before his exams is probably not the best idea, he has been ignoring this all his life and it doesn’t make any difference if the does it for another month or two.

That’s why he keeps his phone in silent. If he doesn’t know that texts reach his phone then the less guilty he’ll feel when he eventually checks it. It’s not that he ignores Magnus only, he doesn’t answer his mom’s calls which lead to a few texts that pressure Alec into studying harder just to prove his parents that changing his career won’t change his compromise and responsibilities to his grades. Although Magnus texts do keep jumping into his mind when he less expects them, especially the one in which the barista asks him out. Of course Alec makes sure to put up the right excuses to refuse, and even if he regrets it sometimes when he is alone and too tired to move from his bed where books surround him, he convinces himself that he made the right choice.

-

"Hello Isabelle, you look stunning as always" Magnus says with a little smile, “thank you for joining me.”

 "Thank you, and so do you. One day you'll have to teach me your makeup techniques because damn Mags, you are always on point" She says sitting across from him on the table.

"Someday maybe" Magnus says grinning, chin up.

"I can’t wait to get my hands on your makeup case"

"Speaking of which, how is your brother?" Magnus says folding his hands neatly over the table.

"He's okay mostly, apart from driving himself insane with all his essays and notes... but haven’t you talked?" Isabelle asks confused.

"Your dear brother hasn’t been answering my texts, is hard to tell if he is interested I mean I can’t see why he wouldn’t be" Magnus says with a little shrug, his hands gesturing to his self in general.

Isabelle smiles but her eyes show confusion. "Really?"

"Last time he answered me was to reject a date, he said he has to study for his exams and doesn’t have free time" Magnus says looking down at the table, his lips pursed.

 Isabelle makes a mental note to kill Alec. "Well... he is not the most approachable person in times like this. Our parents are hard on him, he is the oldest and they expect him to be a perfect son since me and Jace well... we are, and I quote, reckless"

"That’s a gentle word" Magnus says with a playful smirk.

"Shut up, what I mean is... Alec pretty much neglected himself of having a romantic life just to put all his time on his grades and archery, when he used to practise anyway." Isabelle says looking gloomy.

"So what I understand is that he is neglecting himself now?" Magnus asks raising his eyebrows.

"Of course he is, that’s just Alec. I'm sure he is interested but won’t do anything about it because he never did. For how much it pains me, his life is not about himself, it is about what our parents want him to be" Izzy says sadly, "I’ve tried to talk to him a thousand times but he says that he is okay like that, but okay is not enough. I want him to be happy."

"I am an only child Isabelle, I never was close to my father and my mother passed away when I was a kid. The closest I've felt fraternal love is towards my beloved fried Ragnor, who is much like a brother to me. I can only imagine how I would feel if he were to neglect himself of happiness like you say your brother does. And I know what you are about to ask me, but I can’t force your brother to do things he doesn’t want to and, most importantly, I'm not about begging."

"I’m not asking you to beg, just... be persistent? I know you like him" Isabelle says with a hopeful light in her eyes.

"I do like him but..."

"He'll come around, I promise just please don’t give up, I feel that you can bring happiness into his life" she asks and bites her lip.

Magnus looks at her for a while and sighs, "alright, I'll try again but only because your brother is worth the try, he certainly is something."

Isabelle smiles brightly. "But don’t text him; you need a more direct approach and… I think I might have an idea."

-

Simon was already half an hour late for class, thanks Meliorn very much, now as he runs he thinks what’s the point on actually showing up? He is so distracted as he runs reaching the turn of the hall he doesn’t have time to stop when a person blocks his path and he crashes into them sending both to the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Simon exclaims still in a bit of a shock.

"Has no one told you that it’s not okay to run on halls?" the person below asks as they push Simon off their body and that is a too familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY" Simon repeats more desperately, he wants to run away but that would be just rude.

"Yeah, you should be" Raphael says standing up and dusting the sleeves of his jacket.

Simon has been avoiding the coffee shop, ignoring Clary's protest of him being irrational and stupid, she was right of course but Simon still couldn’t face Raphael for he would die of embarrassment. Although, against his plans, life itself threw Raphael right on his way, thank you very much.

"I’m sorry" he repeats and he doesn’t know if it’s for tackling him, for avoiding him, for what happened at the party or for that fading hickey on Raphael’s neck that is making Simon’s heart do funny things.

"You are an idiot" Raphael says with a frown, there is no trace of the friendly smirk Raphael showed him the days of the party, he looks irritated again and maybe Simon was right, maybe Raphael hates him.

"Sorry" he mumbles and Raphael rolls his eyes.

There is an awkward silence in which none of them talk but they don’t walk away either, the tension and the things unsaid are tangible in the air, both wanting to talk but not wanting to be the first.

"Raphael I’m s-"

"If you say sorry one more time I’ll just walk away" Raphael interrupts him abruptly, "tell me what is that you are sorry about?"

"You don’t need to be rude" Simon says moving his hands not quite knowing what to do with them, or with his entire being.

"You just knocked me to the floor and yet you dare ask me not to be rude" Raphael raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"I’m trying to apologise"

"Is that all you are sorry about? Cause I have better things to do?"

"Like what? Frowning those stupidly perfect eyebrows at everyone that such much looks at you?" Simon says defensively, why is he still standing there is beyond his understanding but he can’t walk away from Raphael for some reason.

"What did you just say?"

"God, just- sorry for giving you a hickey and for the party thing, I was really drunk and you are handsome and I just..."

Raphael looks at him with a frown but the corner of his lip turns slightly up with the compliment. "You think I’m handsome?"

"Pretty sure you are aware of your looks man, but... I’ve been avoiding the coffee shop because I was really embarrassed about it and I thought that you'd want to kill me" Simon says looking at his feet.

"I don’t want to kill you, I was drunk too and it happened, murdering you would only put me in jail and I enjoy my life as it is" Raphael says not looking irritated anymore, just slightly annoyed.

"So everything is good between us? I mean as good as it could be after what happened? Like I’ll be able to walk into the cafe without you wanted to murdering me or-"

"Can you stop that?" Raphael interrupts him rolling his eyes at Simon’s rambling, "I gotta go to class, so... bye"

"Sure, right, class. Um… bye then… see you around" Simon says, Raphael nods his head and turns around to walk away.

He stays there looking at Raphael’s back until he feels like a creep and starts to walk to his class. It’s entirely useless by now but he might as well ask someone for notes.

-

Alec is slightly nervous as he walks into the coffee shop, Izzy and Jace are already sitting at a table with Clary and Simon, and he waves his hand at them as he makes his way to the counter to make his order. Magnus is standing tall there, as tall as he can anyway, and smiles at Alec when he stops on the other side.

“I see you are alive” Magnus says with a playful tone, his eyebrows raised.

“Um yeah, I’ve been… really busy” Alec says scratching the back of his neck.

“Isabelle told me so” Magnus says with a small nod, “you look… tired, maybe some air will make you good. I was thinking maybe we could-”

“I can’t, not right now really. I have to concentrate on my exams Magnus, I’m sorry” Alec says looking torn apart.

Magnus can see what Isabelle was talking about Alec neglecting his happiness. Alec looks rather pale and he wear this tired expression, Magnus really wants to see him smile again.

“Some other time then” he says not looking defeated, Alec nods.

“Yeah… can I have a strong black? I’ll need the caffeine”

“Sure dear, on its way” Magnus says turning to prepare the order. He makes sure to fill Alec’s cup with little doodles of hearts and stars and a little doodle of himself.

When Alec takes the cup he smirks at it and looks up at Magnus, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Alexander” Magnus says smiling brightly and once he gives Alec his change he leaves.

Magnus was expecting him to sit with Isabelle and the others but on his way out he waves again at the table and exits the place. Isabelle instantly pops at the counter.

“I’ll take that like he declined you again”

“He did, is something wrong with me? Usually people can’t refuse my charm” Magnus asks with his eyebrows burrowed.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, my brother is just stubborn. I guess we’ll have to put plan B into action” she says with a smirk, “Alec won’t see what’s coming his way.”

Magnus smiles at her. “You are unique, Isabelle.”

“I’ve been told” she says patting Magnus’ cheek with a smile and then leaving to join her friends.

-

Alec is in his room after a long class, for once he is laying on his bed and not vowed over a book on his desk. He enjoys the calming silence until he hears steps approaching his door and he embraces himself mentally for what is about to come.

Isabelle barges in and stands next to the bed where Alec is looking up at her with an expectant look.

“Hey big bro” she says smiling, “tonight at 8 I want you to be in the Italian restaurant down the street. No buts or excuses. We’re having some family time before you lose yourself in the reality of some ancient culture.”

Alec is about to open his mouth to protest but Isabelle lifts one finger up making him stop.

“I said no excuses, this is not an invitation. You are coming” she says turning around to leave, “at 8, remember.”

Alec takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed; he might as well shower and get ready before Isabelle decides to give him some hell. And honestly he doesn’t want to touch another book for a few years, as much as he loves history he wants to take a break and he’s missed his siblings. Sure he sees them every day, but it’s not the same since Isabelle started to date Clary and Jace decided to join some club only because it’s filled with what he would call ‘hot girls’.

So he is actually happy he’ll get out for once. After he is showered and ready it’s half past seven so he decides to spend the remaining time on his phone. He answers his mom’s texts, checks his mail to see everything is in order and then, only then, he allows himself to read the texts from Magnus.

From: Magnus

I know you are working hard for your exams, I’m sure you’ll do great.

From: Magnus

I really hope we get to hang out soon, I find myself thinking about you sometimes.

From: Magnus

That came out wrong and dirty, I mean it in the innocent way.

Alec smiles but soon guilt invades him, deep down he does feel bad for declining both of Magnus offers. Magnus did catch his attention but Alec is convinced even if he were to open to him, what could come out of it? Magnus is beautiful and flirty and so authentic and Alec is nowhere near that. He is awkward and can’t do small talk to save his life, and he isn’t even out nor does he plan to be any time soon. What could he offer Magnus in return? It’s better if he just try to leave this, whatever they have, at friendship level.

He blocks his phone and walks out of the apartment heading to the Italian restaurant, looking forward to see Jace and Isabelle and just forget for a while about all the other things bothering his mind.

At least that’s what he had in mind, but once he is sitting at a table by himself he is about to take his phone when a familiar silhouette walks into the restaurant and makes his way gracefully up to Alec’s table.

“Hi there my dear Alexander, it’s good to see you again” Magnus voice rings and Alec can’t takes him eyes off him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Magnus looks… Alec is having trouble trying to catalogue the way Magnus looks right now, if anything he looks stunning. His hair neatly done with strands of red that Alec is sure weren’t there that morning, he is also wearing a tight dark red shirt buttoned up to the top with a few chains hanging of his neck, over his shirt a elegant black jacket, his stamped pants are a risky choice but somehow they look amazing hugging Magnus’s legs just right. Alec blushes when he notices he is staring, although Magnus doesn’t seem to mind as a smirk plays on his lips.

“Um… hi Magnus” Alec remembers to talk, “what... what are you doing around here?”

“Well, your beautiful sister told me to meet her here for dinner. I have to say that having you here is a pleasing surprise” Magnus says sitting at the empty chair in front of Alec.

“Oh, she did?” Alec asks surprised, confusion and realisation contort his face in a matter of seconds, “of course she did.”

Alec looks at his face for a moment and he can’t find any anger left on him when a happy smile lights up Magnus’ face.

“Do you think she is coming or did she just set us up?” Magnus asks innocently, he knows Isabelle is not coming but he has a role to play.

“I don’t think she’ll be coming… so might as well order, yeah?”

“Yeah” Magnus smiles and his face light up entirely, Alec thinks it has nothing to do with the glitter of his makeup.

After that they fall in chat easily and Alec is amazed about Magnus and his knowledge, but as Alec learns he travelled around before he started college and he loved to meet places and people and chat with practically everyone who so much looked at him twice. Magnus tells Alec a lot of adventures he and his best friend Ragnor had in Peru, and in all the amazing places they visited. Alec asked him how he got the money to make such a trip and Magnus told him about his father, he talk through to it cheerfully but Alec could see the look on Magnus eyes when he mention his father’s name. He doesn’t ask about Magnus’ family after that, he does want to know but he prefers to have Magnus smiling and happy.

Alec tells him about his unsurprising boring life, the only time Alec smiles warmly was when he talk about his siblings adventures and how he had to save their asses and when he talk about his archery lessons.

“Why did you stop practising it? You look so happy when you talk about it” Magnus says.

Alec looks down at the table as he speaks. “My parent thought that it could be distracting and that I needed to focus on my grades more than just a sport that didn’t guaranteed me any future.”

“Oh, so your parents are a sensible subject to talk about. I get it, mine too.”Magnus says leaning over the table, “but tonight is about us, let’s cheer for that.”

Magnus picks up his glass of wine and lifts it, waiting for Alec to copy the gesture. They cling their glasses and Magnus smiles.

“To us” he says before he takes a sip.

-

Alec gets to their apartment a little past midnight, he has an early class the next morning but he couldn’t care less, he is just so happy. When he walks into the living room Isabelle is sitting on the couch with a book on her lap and a highlighter in her hand, her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She looks up at him when she hears him coming and smiles.

“From one to ten how angry are you at me?” She asks raising her eyebrows.

“Not at all” Alec says as he makes his way to sit next to her.

“Was it good?” she asks.

“I guess you were right, I needed to get out for a while” he says leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Of course I was right… are you happy, Alec?” she asks softly and he hums and nods as he can without lifting his head from her shoulder, “then I’m too, that’s all I want you to be.”

Alec smiles softly and looks up to press a kiss to her cheek. “Sometimes you can be a pain in the ass, but you are the best Izzy.”

-

Simon walks into the library to meet Clary at their usual table, well it’s Alec’s usual table but since the moment they found the guy sitting alone surrounded by books they decided to make him company. Alec only glared at them and told them that he didn’t mind as long as they stay quiet, they didn’t, they talked under their breath and giggled now and then, Alec only rolled his eyes not even looking up from his books.

He takes his sit next to Clary who smiles at him brightly; Alec sends him a little nod before he is absorbed by his book again. He takes his things out and start to pass the notes he get to borrowed after his little encounter with Raphael, he does his best trying to forget the image of Raphael’s neck with the fading hickey. Somehow the fact that Raphael is walking around with a visible mark on his neck that he did makes Simon feel all fuzzy inside, but he has work to do and he can’t fool himself now with thoughts that won’t lead them anywhere.

“Are you okay? You seem… distracted” Clary asks as the walk out of the library.

“Oh, yeah… I’m okay” Simon says scratching the back of his neck, “I just… I run into Raphael yesterday, literally run into him.”

“What?” Clary asks with an amused smile.

“I kind of crushed into him on my way to class, I was a in a bit of a hurry” Simon says shyly.

“Oh god, Simon” Clary says and breaks into laughter. “So what happened? I’m amazed he didn’t kill you like you said he would” she says after she stops laughing.

“I apologised, he said that it’s okay that we both were drunk… I was almost freaking out, I mean how was I supposed to work properly with the hickey I gave him seemed to have a neon sign” Simon says running a hand through his hair.

Clary chuckles and then frowns slightly. “Wait, you saw the hickey?”

“Yeah Clary, it was right there on his neck visible to the world”

Clary nods thinking as Simon keeps talking but she blocks him off as she is joining the dots on her head.

“You know what’s weird?” she asks interrupting Simon’s ramble.

“What?” Simon asks confused.

“Raphael lives with Magnus, right? Magnus who is like… the God of Makeup. How odd is it that Raphael didn’t ask him to cover the hickey? I mean, who would want to walk around with a mark in their neck? I’m thinking… maybe he likes it, or more, he likes the one who made it” she says with a smile on her face.

Simon looks at her for a long moment in silence. “I think that you must have hit your head or studying is seriously affecting you” Simon says looking at her amused, “that’s impossible Clary.”

“Just think about”

“I just did and just no, he doesn’t like me” Simon says throwing his hands in the air.

“Ask him out”

“What?” Simon asks almost in hysterics.

“Simon stop it” Clary says crossing her arms over her chest, “you are a perfectly nice guy and good looking, even if maybe not the typical attractive, you have a big heart that makes up for it. So get it together and ask him out, you like him and there’s nothing wrong with that and if he says no then it’s his loss not yours.”

“Do you think I have any chance with someone like him?”

“Well… you will never know if you don’t try, and being rejected doesn’t lead to an instant death so…” Clary says smiling softly at him.

Simon looks at her for a long second, sighs and nods his head slowly. “Alright… alright” he mumbles Clary beams and hugs his arm. He doesn’t feel confident at all, but her support is somehow fulfilling.

-

Isabelle walks into the coffee shop and makes his way to the counter with her usual fierceness and grace. She flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles at Raphael that has a bored expression on his face.

“Hi grumpy, where’s Magnus?” she asks like a greeting.

Raphael rolls his eyes. “He took a day off to prepare a project, what can I offer you?”

“A latte and two scones” she says with a little pout, she was expecting to see her newly best friend. “So Raphael, have you seen Simon yet?” she asks out of boredom, she remembers Clary saying something about Simon pinning over the grumpy barista.

“And how is that any of your business??” Raphael asks while he prepares her coffee.

“It isn’t but I’m curious, you’ve looked less enthusiastic to be here lately I was wondering if it was connected with the fact that he wasn’t showing up” she says smiling at his back.

“And I’m wondering when did I give any image of being enthusiastic to be here?” he says with a monotone voice.

“You like him” she says and it’s not a question.

“Why do you care?” Raphael asks preparing the scones.

“I don’t but I’m interesting in gossip material” she says playfully.

“I’m not interested to be part of your gossip club when the gossips are about my feelings, not that I have any for that guy” Raphael says handing her order.

“You sure don’t” she says giving him the money. “Just ask him out” she says as she takes the change, turns around and leaves.

Raphael stares at her back as she makes her way out, he shakes his head exasperated. Ask the kid out? That’s hilarious, Raphael doesn’t want to hear about it again.

-

Alec checks his phone and its past midday, he figures that is a good time to grab something to eat before he heads for his last class of the afternoon and then go back to the routine. He puts everything away, Simon and Clary left long ago and Alec haven’t changed much his position, the only thing varying now and then were the books he was holding on his hands.

He stands up and stretches his arms and back before he puts his books back and makes his way out. He is about to call Jace to ask him for lunch when he hears a voice calling his name, he turns around and is faced by the one and only, the stunning Magnus Bane.

“Hello Alexander, it’s so great to see you again” he says and Alec smiles and nods.

“Yeah, what are you doing around here?” he asks.

“I just got out from a torturing session performed on me by my classmate. I’ll tell you, group projects are a gift given to us by Satan” Magnus says with dramatic gestures that pull a smirk on Alec’s lips, “and you? Oh let me guess… you were at the library, weren’t you?”

Alec nods, his cheeks blushing slightly. “I was about to go grab something for lunch.”

“Oh that’s good, you gotta keep yourself well nourished to have a right amount of energy. I trust you are having proper meals, Alexander” Magnus says and his lips are barely curved up.

“I wouldn’t know what goes into the ‘proper’ category” Alec says smiling and then clears his throat already feeling nervous for what he is about to say, “Do you want to… join me?”

Magnus looks surprised for a second, his eyebrows rising slightly but his lips spread in a smile. “I’d love to”

“Great… then let’s go” Alec says smiling.

Magnus lets him lead the way, he tells Alec about his project as they made their way to the little restaurant. Alec listens and watches Magnus and just tries to absorb all of that vibrancy and energy that Magnus emanates.

Once they are at a table sited and waiting for their food Magnus asks about Alec’s exams and how is the preparing. Despite of being rejected several times in order Alec could study, Magnus keeps encouraging him to work hard and take care of himself, he makes sure to give Alec a few advice and tips to study and what to eat and what not during the finals to keep himself going.

Alec smiles and relaxes as Magnus talks, he finds himself admiring the older man. It’s the confidence that Magnus shows, for he doesn’t even looks over his shoulder as he makes his way always with his chin up and a charming smile on his lips. Magnus doesn’t seem to care what people think of his clothes or his makeup, he is authentic to himself and Alec both admires and envies that. It’s not like he would wear those fancy clothes or even put glitter on his face, but he wishes he could carry himself without being self-conscious, without the weight that he carries over his shoulders.

In a room filled with people Alec was never the one to catch eyes, Jace and Isabelle always have all the attention on themselves either for their looks or their chaotic adventures. Alec would only be brought up when it was about on boring matters like grades and school, they called him intellectual and docile and he embraced those as compliments, tho they were only labels putting them into the category of ‘pawn son’.

So when Magnus calls him beautiful he does a double take and asks him. “What did you just said?”

“I said I’m still wondering how a beautiful creature like you hasn’t got asked to dance before” Magnus says as he takes another fry into his mouth.

Alec looks at him for a moment not quite believing Magnus, a gorgeous man himself, puts Alec into the category of beautiful people. Alec thinks it is either a joke or Magnus is just being polite.

“I’ve been busy… all my life” Alec says realizing that that was not exactly a lie but more like an excuse, but he can pretend tho.

“So you’ve told me… I’m lucky I’m persistent” Magnus says with a smile.

“Listen Magnus… I... I don’t kno-”

“I understand, Alexander. You don’t need to tell me anything now, you are still in doubt and you have so much to learn from yourself, I’m not here to pressure you into anything… I’m interested in you but I’ll be patient since you are… new to all this” Magnus says calmly and Alec is thankful for those words, tho they don’t offer him much comfort they make him feel fuzzy inside.

“I have a lot in my mind right now and I don’t think I should add more to it” Alec says looking at his plate, “it’s too much and I feel that I can’t handle it, it’s like… there are two parts of me that can’t- that mustn’t go together. I was taught to be different from this, I was taught to walk a straight line… and yet… and yet I feel the need to fight but I’m scared… I’m scared I’ll lose everything.”

“Life in itself is a scary thing my dear and yet we take risks all the time, some are small and some bigger, and those that scare us the most are the ones we should take all the time. Yes, it is scary but sometimes it’s better to face this than having a future of regrets, of wondering ‘what if’ every night when we lie in bed. And you won’t lose everything, I’ve seen the love in your brother and sister when they talk about you and I know for a fact that you won’t lose them.”

“Family is everything to me… even if I recent some of the things my parents have pressured in me, I still love them… I don’t want to lose them…”

“If they love you rightly then you won’t lose them, if they don’t accept it… then it’s better to let them go” Magnus says resting his hand over Alec’s on the table squeezing for a moment before he pulls away, “but you have time for that, once you are sure that you will be able to take the consequences upon yourself you will know when it’s the time.”

“What if I never know?” Alec asks looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Oh… you will know” Magnus says smiling and blinking one eye.

Alec looks at him for a moment and nods. He doesn’t really understand what Magnus means but he guesses that it’s better to let it go for now, he already has enough on his head.

-

Simon takes out his phone as he sits on the couch, he changes his mind and starts to pace around the living room as he searches for Luke’s contact on his phone, he presses call and waits. It rings just a few times before Luke picks up.

“Hello?” Luke’s voice comes and Simon feels the tension on his back decrease.

“Hi Luke, it’s me Simon” he says.

“Hey Simon, is everything okay? You sound a bit… nervous?” Luke says from the other side of the line.

“Yeah I just, I wanted to ask you for an advice you know, I don’t know if Clary has talked to you”

“Yeah she called a few days back; she said something about a girl and dates. She won’t give me any name and told me not to ask you, I told her I just want to check the criminal history nothing else” Luke says in a playful tone although Simon knows he is totally serious about that matter.

Luke cares dearly for Clary not just because it’s his role as her stepdad but because he really adores her and Clary’s mom, Jocelyn.  Luke turned to be a father figure not only for Clary but for Simon as well. That’s why Simon is calling him right now.

“I’m sure but this girl is a good one, don’t worry for her” Simon says and Luke hums.

“I’ll have to trust you but anyway, what can I help you with?”

“Um… it’s a bit complicated…” Simon says scratching the back of his neck as he walks around the room.

“Is it about a girl or your classes?” Luke asks suspicious, “did you get in some kind of trouble?”

“No, nothing illegal… it’s… it’s about a guy, one particular attractive guy” Simon says hoping Luke can catch up.

“Oh… Oh wait, the attractive barista that you told me about? You know the ‘grumpy cat has nothing on him’ barista?”

Simon groans embarrassed he actually told those words to Luke. “Exactly, that one” he says and he can feel his cheeks flush slightly.

“So… what about him?” Luke asks and Simon can hear the smile on his voice, bastard.

“I might have gotten drunk and danced with him at a party… also I might have given him a hickey and then avoid him for several days and then crashed into him and apologised for everything, thing is Clary says he might like me because there is no other explanation to him walking around showing the world the hickey I gave him but I don’t think so and now I don’t know what to do and Clary insist I should ask him out but-”

“Simon, breath” Luke interrupts him, “I can’t understand if you talk so fast… for what I hear you like this guy but you are too embarrassed to ask him out?”

“Basically” Simon says taking a deep breath.

“Alright… I think you should ask him out and listen, we both know that Clary is really perceptive and if she says that you should ask him out then you should. What’s the worst that could happen? The guy declining you? Just go for it” Luke says in a calm voice.

“Clary said the same”                                                  

“She took it after me… or maybe is the other way around, who knows?”

“So… I should ask him out…”

“I know it’s scary, mostly if you really want the other person to say yes but you’ll have to take the risk to find out and you, Simon, are a brave guy so just go for it.”

“You think I’m brave?”

“You stood up against that bully that was bothering Clary when you were seven and the guy was ten and two heads taller than you, of course you are brave” Luke says with a warm tone that gives Simon a bit of courage.

“He gave me a black eye” Simon says smiling but he feels much better regarding himself, “but thanks Luke, for the advice and your words.”

“I’ll always be here for you Simon, I gotta go now but let me know how everything goes and keep an eye on Clary for me.”

“I will” Simon says and after their goodbyes he hangs up.

Now he does sit on the couch and stares at his phone for a while. His mind lost in Luke and Clary’s words. He knows what he has to do now and he hopes that tomorrow morning he still wakes up with this determination because he will need it when he asks Raphael out, he shivers at the thought and he doesn’t know why but he hopes it’s for excitement.

-

“Someone looks happy today” Jace says as Alec walks into the living room with a smile on his face.

Alec rolls his eyes but sits next to Jace, smile still on his face. “It was a good day, even tho I’m tired as hell.”

“I bet you are after all those hours studying… but that smile tells me it’s not about your classes that you are happy about” Jace says narrowing his eyes at Alec.

“I… I had lunch with Magnus today, it was… fun” Alec says shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You had a date? This has to be one in a million years thing, Alexander Gideon Lightwood on a date, oh my God” Jace says dramatically, Alec rolls his eyes and punches his arm.

“It was not a date, we were just… hanging out”

“Right, that’s what its call now” Jace says with a playful smile on his face.

“Shut up” Alec says looking at the TV to watch the football game, “whose playing?”

“Don’t think changing the subject will work” Jace says poking Alec’s side, the taller boy squirms away with a chuckle.

“I’m trying”

“I’m happy for you, it’s nice to see you smile for something other than me or Izzy’s nonsense” Jace says smiling at Alec, “even if it’s a not-a-date thing with Magnus, who happens to be really into you and who makes you blush and stutter like a twelve year old with a crush.”

Alec groans throwing his head back to rest on the back of the couch. “Just forget it, Magnus is just a friend.”

“Sure he is, I never said otherwise”

“I hate you sometimes” Alec says turning to look at him, he rolls his eyes at the cocky smirk on Jace’s face.

“But you love me the rest of the time” Jace says with a dramatic soft expression that turns into his usual soft face, “no but really, you have time to figure that out, it’s just… nice to see you happy.”

“Thanks” Alec says and feels his heart flutter.

The idea of spending time with Magnus having an effect on him is both warming and scary. Alec knows that Magnus makes him nervous for the right reasons, but it’s unsettling. He never felt so out of his axis like he does around Magnus and it’s scary because he doesn’t know what will happen or how he will control it. But it’s warming the way Magnus smiles at him and gives him advice and just orbits around him willingly.

Alec never had that kind of attention before and he enjoys it, not only because it’s nice to know that someone is interested in him but also because that person is Magnus, who is one of a kind in beauty and wonder. Alec knows he feels attracted to him, not only physically but to the core of Magnus personality. He wants to learn everything he can about the older man cause Magnus is filled with interesting remarks and trivial facts.

“Alec you hear me?” Jace voice brings him out of his daze.

“What?” Alec asks confused.

“So you’re back, I asked if you want pizza or Chinese for dinner?” Jace asks with a knowing smirk.

“Whichever is fine” Alec says blushing slightly.

“Pizza it is” Jace says taking out his phone to make the call.

-

As Simon made his way to the counter he wonders how someone with glitter on his face could be so intimidating. Magnus was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.

“Good to see you are alive but how dare you come here after you went vampire on my best friend and then started to avoid him?”  Magnus asks in a threatening tone.

Simon scratches the back of his neck, he can feel his cheeks on fire at Magnus words. “I… I wasn’t avoiding him I was completely embarrassed” He mumbles looking down, the determination he had vanished as he look around trying to find Raphael.

“He isn’t here today, had a day off” Magnus says uncrossing his arms and taking a deep breath, “look Sherman, I’m a bit curious and I want to know… what are your intentions with my best friend?”

“I… um… I just…” he lets out a nervous laugh before he takes a deep breath, “I wanted to ask him out, you know… I quite like him.”

“You like him” Magnus says incredulous, “why would you like him?”

“Well… his grumpy face is quite adorable, scary but adorable and at the party I got to talk with him for a while and he is nice, I don’t know Magnus I just… I was really embarrassed and I freaked out. Besides Raphael is way out of my league but if I have a little chance, I’d like to get to know him” He says, his cheek went from pink to red while he was confessing to Magnus.

“Alright… I believe you have good intentions just be careful because if you hurt him I’ll make you suffer” Magnus says with a dark smirk that makes Simon shiver with fear.

“O-okay” he stutters.

“Good, now what can I offer you?” Magnus asks back into his charming self.

“Just a late” Simon says, Magnus nods and prepares his order making a little doodle of Simon as a vampire on the cup.

As Simon makes his way out looking at the little doodle embarrassed he turns around, “do you know where I can find him?”

“He could be at home, but I don’t know for sure” Magnus says with a smile, “want me to give you the address?”

Simon nods with a goofy grin on his face, “Yes please.”

Now Simon is not so sure he has ever had any determination as he stares at the door of Magnus and Raphael’s apartment. He is nervous to say the least, his heart hammering on his chest and he is not sure what to do with his hands in the slightless, but bringing them up to knock at the door is nowhere close to be a good idea.

He is still standing there weighting the pros and cons of actually knocking the door when it opens and he comes face to face with Raphael that looks confused and surprised at the same time.

“What… what are you doing here?” Raphael asks, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

“I… I um… I came to ask you on a date” Simon says abruptly, he can feel his face turning a bright red.

“You… came to ask me on a date?” Raphael asks incredulously.

“Yeah, I went to the coffee shop but you weren’t there and Magnus sent me here, I’ll let you know he can work a threat even with all that glitter on his face but anyway I was walking here and I was thinking the right way to ask you out cause I wanted to this properly but then I got here and I was so nervous and then you opened the do-”

“Stop ” Raphael says but this time he doesn’t look annoyed, a little smirk pulls at the corner of his lips.

“Right, yeah, sorry” Simon says taking a deep breath, he looks at Raphael expectantly.

“I’m on a bit of a hurry, gotta meet a classmate” Raphael says looking into Simon’s eyes, “maybe we can talk later and arrange something with that… date thing.”

“Yeah? Is that a yes?” Simon asks as his lips widen with a smile.

Raphael nods as he steps out of the apartment, he locks the door and turns to Simon.

“I really have to go tho” he says.

“I can give you my number and we can text later… if that’s okay with you” Simon says and Raphael nods.

They exchange numbers and make their way out the building together. Once they say their awkward goodbyes and both walk their separate ways, Simon has a huge grin on his face as he makes his way to class.

-

“I thought I’d find you here”

Alec is startled by that familiar voice, he looks up from his book with a smile on his face.

“Magnus” he says with a reproachful tone, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course” Magnus says smiling, he takes the empty sit beside him with the grace that Alec finds so captivating.

“And why would you be looking for me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus asks smiling, “I just wanted to spend some time with you, if that’s okay of course”

“I don’t mind” Alec says smiling; he places his book down, “maybe not here tho, I’m not sure our chatter will be appreciated.”

“Most certainly not” Magnus agrees, “What is your offer?”

“Coffee?”

“Not in my working place, please.”

“I was thinking at my house” Alec says a bit shyly, “I didn’t bring my wallet.”

“Oh, already taking me home are you?” Magnus says with a playful tone, “well, I’ll go more than gladly.”

Alec smiles and shakes his head as he starts to put his things away.

They make their way back to Alec’s apartment in comfortable chatter. Alec asks Magnus about his classes and how his project is going and in return Magnus asks about his. Somehow it feels familiar how easy it is to talk with Magnus and Alec really enjoys learning more and more about the older guy. 

As they make their way into the apartment Magnus looks around curiously. They drop their bags beside the couch.

“You share with your siblings, right?” Magnus asks and Alec nods as he makes his way to the kitchen, “it’s a wonder how Jace hasn’t wreck the place yet.”

“Don’t get into his room” Alec says playfully.

“Oh I have no intention to do so, yours it’s another whole matter” there is mischief in Magnus voice, Alec can feel his face getting warm.

“Izzy helps me have this place quite presentable tho, she is tidy” He says changing the subject.

“I believe she is” Magnus says looking at a photography hanging on a wall, “this is your little brother?”

“Yes” Alec says coming back from the kitchen, “that’s Max.”

“He’s cute” Magnus says looking at the picture for a long moment, there are the Lightwood siblings in a cuddle pile smiling brightly, Alec looks so happy in that picture Magnus can’t take his eyes of it. “I have to give it to you, your family is really photogenic” he says turning around to look at Alec, “especially you.”

The taller boy rolls his eyes, “I don’t believe you, I am not photogenic at all.”

“How dare you disagree with me?” Magnus says dramatically making Alec chuckle. Magnus believes he has never heard something as amazing as Alec laughter, but then again he finds himself finding beauty in every one of Alec’s gestures.

Alec returns to the kitchen to prepare their coffees as Magnus sits on the couch and goes through the channels trying to find something to watch on the TV, he stops when he finds a rerun of Friends.  Alec sits next to him and hands him his cup a moment later, they make small comments as they watch the show and drink their coffee.

Later when Isabelle comes in she finds Alec laughing as Magnus tries to finish a story, they don’t notice her at first which gives her the time to register it all. Magnus has his hand over Alec’s arm like he is trying to calm his laughter as he talks, but Alec has his head throw back, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his laughter. It’s beyond adorable and she doesn’t remember the last time she saw Alec like that, so vibrant and full of happiness.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you” she says as she steps into the living room, both Alec and Magnus look at her with big eyes.

“Hi Izzy” Alec says once he controls his laugh, his cheeks pink.

“Hi big bro” she says sitting next to Alec and throwing a smile at Magnus, “is nice to see you here.”

“Thank you” Magnus tells her, “How was your day darling?”

“All in all it was good, classes are boring. Everything is theory since we’re getting closer to the midterms” she says with a roll of her eyes.

“I totally get you” Magnus says with a similar gesture.

“How did you get my brother out the library tho?” she asks looking at Alec for a second like she can’t believe he isn’t holding a book.

“Oh, that is one of the wonders of my charming self” Magnus says smiling.

Alec rolls his eyes, but he can’t say that’s a lie.

-

When Magnus gets to his apartment he finds three unusual things that make him smile. First the smells of food hits him the second he crosses the door, second he can hear Raphael singing from the hall as he makes his way in, and third Raphael is smiling when Magnus walks into the kitchen.

“Something good happened” Magnus says, it’s not a question, more of a statement and Raphael hums.

“Something good happened” he agrees as he keeps his attention in the cooking.

“Does this has something to do with certain boy with glasses that came looking for you this morning at the coffee shop?” Magnus asks sitting by the table.

Raphael smiles and looks at Magnus over his shoulder. “I believe you already know the answer to that question, don’t you?”

“Your belief is right” Magnus says smiling, “I’m happy for you is a better say than I told you so, you deserve to hear both tho.”

“Shut up” Raphael says but he doesn’t roll his eyes instead his smile spreads wider.

“So when’s the date?” Magnus asks happily.

“We haven’t settle it yet, but we’ve been texting”

Magnus nods his head and takes his time to watch his friend cook, Raphael looks like he is glowing and Magnus would tease him but it’s so rare to see Raphael in such a mood that he just stays in silence taking it all in.

-

It’s not the first time Simon feels nervous as he walks into the coffee shop, not because he is intimidated by either Raphael or Magnus, no, this time it’s because he hasn’t settle a date yet with Raphael despite them being texting quite frequently. Thing is, Simon isn’t sure what kind of date will be the best to have with Raphael and he wants it to be perfect.

Simon’s ideal date would be burgers and fries follow by an action movie, the kind you laugh at the action more than following the plot. He has thought about a classy dinner tho, Raphael looks the type with his fancy jackets. Still he isn’t sure so he planned to ask Magnus for advice, what he didn’t have in mind is that of course, Raphael would be there too.

“Hi” he says nervously pushing his glasses up his nose.

Raphael actually smiles at him, without mockery his smile is stunning and Simon finds himself staring at it.

“Hello Solomon, what can I offer?” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes.

“Just a latte” Simon says with his eyes still locked in Raphael’s face.

“Hi Simon” Raphael says in a smooth tone and the younger boy feels a shiver run down his back.

“Hi” Simon says again with a goofy smile.

“How are you doing this morning?” Raphael asks leaning on the counter and Simon orbits closer to him bumping his hips on his side of the counter.

“Um… Good and a bit tired… you know… uni work and all that”

Raphael sighs and nods. “I know, it’s exhausting” he says.

“You are just annoyed you have to deal with your classmates Raphael” Magnus says from where he is doodling on Simon’s cup.

“I’m just selective with the people I choose to hang out with” he says and winks an eye at Simon who blushes visibly, “and they are force down my throat, it’s not like I like them.”

“I know how that feels, believe me, people claw at you when you understand numbers just a bit” Simon says with a sigh, “and I don’t even understand them which is a wonder why they claw at me.”

“Uh-uh, someone is trying to lay their hands on your boy Raphael, you better watch out” Magnus says playfully.

“Aren’t you busy with that?” Raphael asks him rolling his eyes, “I’m not good with numbers either and three of my classes include them so I know the hell you’re going through.”

“It’s good to know I’m not alone in this” Simon says smiling at Raphael, “maybe we can try to help each other someday.”

“Please don’t let that be your first date, how dull would it be? I feel myself dying already” Magnus says coming to the counter with Simon’s cup on his hand.

“Can you like… not be here right now or shut up?” Raphael asks looking at Magnus with an annoyed expression.

“I’m just trying to save your first date”

“Please don’t”

“Actually I was thinking about a movie…” Simon says and Magnus and Raphael turn to him, Magnus’ eyebrows raise expectantly. “And… a dinner?” Simon adds and Magnus nods his head pleased.

“When?” Raphael asks if Simon notices a nervous tone he blames it on his imagination.

“Whenever you don’t have to work or have classes”

“This weekend then” Magnus adds and Raphael groans.

“Can you not be involved in the planning of our date?”

“You look like you need the help but fine” Magnus says and turns around dramatically leaving to the back room.

“Sorry about him, he’s nosy” Raphael says and there is a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind… so… Friday at eight?”

“Sounds good” Raphael nods.

“Great then” Simon says with a goofy grin, he takes his cup and starts to back away, “see you around?”

“Simon… you haven’t pay for that” Raphael says pointing at the cup which makes Simon stop on his tracks and blush a dark red, Raphael can’t stop but chuckle, “it’s on me, just go… see you later.”

“Th-thanks” Simon stutters embarrassed, turns around and leaves.

-

“Alexander if you click that pen one more time I’m going to murder you” Magnus says, Alec is sitting on the other side of his couch with a pen in one hand and the book on the other.

 Magnus started to pop at Alec’s door now and then or appearing at the library to join Alec on his study session, he hasn’t seen much on it and he really enjoys Magnus’ company. He is silent, not like Clary and Simon who mumble to each other most of the time, so that is a plus to Alec keeping him around. Now though Alec is trying to drown in important information for his midterm exams and he is clicking nervously at his pen as he does so, he didn’t notice of course but Magnus did.

“Death sounds better than this agony” Alec says as he clicks the pen several times, tempting Magnus to actually do something about it.

“That’s it” Magnus says as he stands, he snatches the pen out of Alec’s hand and throws it against a wall with a dead serious expression on his face, Alec can’t do much than stare at him with his mouth hang open with amusement. “We need a break” Magnus says going to the kitchen.

Alec shakes his head and stands from the couch to pick up his pen just to resume his position again although this time he waits for Magnus to come back instead of opening his book again.

“Will you kill me if I ask you to?” Alec asks taking the cup of tea that Magnus offers him when he returns to the living room.

“Never” Magnus says with a fond look on his face, he ruffles Alec’s raven hair and sit next to him.

“What if I keep clicking the pen?” Alec asks and takes a sip from his cup.

“Don’t tempt me, Alexander” Magnus says with a smile.

Alec feels his heart flutter with happiness every time Magnus smiles at him. Once their break is over their pick up their studying until Jace comes over and flops down between them claiming he won’t open a book again for the rest of his life.

-

Magnus is sitting on Raphael’s bed as shirts and jackets fly around the room, some fell on him some nowhere near the bed.

“Honestly?” Magnus asks looking at his best friend dive through the shirts laying on the bed, might as well be all the contents of his closet.

“I need to find the right clothes; I can’t just go like…”

“Like what? All you own is flawless thanks to my influence, just pick whatever”

“When we were going to the party you spent four hours choosing what to wear only cause the sentient tree was going to be there” Raphael says with a pointed look, he picks up two shirts and shows them to Magnus, “which one?”

“The black shirt goes perfectly with that black jacket, the one with the red pattern in the front and back that makes your arms look amazing” Magnus says with a smirk and Raphael roll his eyes but smirks too.

“That sounds like a good outfit”

“Plus the skinny black jeans, of course”

-

“Simon you look fine” Clary says sighing for the hundredth time in the last second.

“I don’t own good clothes, why? I can’t go with a suit, I’d look ridiculous” Simon says pacing the room pulling at his hair and Clary cringes, she spent a lot of time trying to tame his curls and now is gone to waste. “I should have thought this better, honestly what on earth was I thinking?” he asks with a bit of hysterics on his voice, Clary wants to punch him.

“Simon, I love you very much but you are driving me insane” she says with the patient of a saint, Simon has to give her that.

“Sorry” he says falling next to her in the couch, “I’m just… really nervous and all the good clothes I have are… these.”

He makes a vague gesture pointing at his body in general.

“You don’t look bad, may not be the most suitable clothes for the place you are going but I really doubt Raphael will mind” Clary says patting Simon’s knee, “everyone use skinnies, and a black shirt and flannel aren’t the worst you could go with, you look good.”

“You really think so?” Simon asks looking at her with hope.

“I really do, now go and get your man before you keep ruining your hair” she says pressing the hazard curls down with her palm.

“Is it too messy?” Simon asks frowning.

Clary shakes her head and smiles, she cradles Simon’s face on her hands and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You are amazing Simon and I bet Raphael sees that on you, don’t be nervous, you’ll do great” she says with that tone that makes Simon pay attention, he nods and stands when she lets go of him.

“I’ll go get my man then” he says picking up his keys and wallet.

“Go get him, tiger” Clary says winking and eye.

Simon leaves with a big grin on his face.

-

Simon knocks at the apartment’s door and steps back nervously. He is thankful for Magnus being the one opening the door.

“Hi Sheldon, I’m on my way out, Raphael is almost ready please make yourself at home,  have a good night and stay safe use protection and all that” Magnus says as he steps out and pushes Simon inside and his features turn dark as he says , “and remember, hurt him and you are a dead man.”

He smiles then and waves enthusiastically as he leaves down the corridor and Simon stands there, a cold shiver running down his back.

“Sorry about that” a voice comes from behind him and Simon jumps turning around grabbing at his chest, give his heart a rest for a moment guys.

“Oh, um… it’s okay” Simon says blinking at Raphael a couple of times, “I have no intention to hurt you tho, not at all.”

Raphael smiles, he takes a second to look at Simon up and down as he licks his lips. Simon feels hot all over as Raphael eyes scan him, not quite sure what to do he just stands there awkwardly checking Raphael out too and of course he looks stunning and Simon can’t quite take his eyes of him.

“Ready to go?” Raphael asks taking Simon’s attention.

“Um… Yes, if you are” he says smiling brightly.

“Let’s go then”

As they make their way out Simon is thinking if it would be okay to take Raphael’s hand, he doesn’t want to risk anything so he just walks close enough to him and if the back of their hands brush then Simon prays Raphael gets the hint. Eventually Raphael does, they are three blocks away from the apartment and their hands bump more times than Simon lets himself count until he feels fingers interlock between his and a warm palm press against his. None of them says anything, they just keep talking normally but Simon does squeeze Raphael’s hand a little bit and both their smiles brighten.

On their walk to the restaurant Simon manages to make Raphael laugh two times, he is proud of himself even if one of those times made his pride go down the sewer when he walks into a lamp for being too distracted looking at Raphael, to his benefit Raphael not only laughs but he also caresses Simon’s cheek checking he didn’t get himself hurt so it’s a win.

When they get to the restaurant Raphael doesn’t drop Simon’s hand until they are at their table, it’s a gesture that makes Simon’s heart flutter. The waitress gives them the menus and then walks away giving them time to choose.

“It’s a nice place” Raphael says looking around with a little smirk on his lips.

“I’m glad you like it” Simon says smiling brightly, “I heard the food here is amazing by the way.”

Raphael chuckles and Simon feels his chest tighten. He knew, alright? He knew Raphael was attractive with the hard looks and his bad boy image, yet somehow Raphael’s beauty surprisingly enhances with his soft side. They ways his cheeks turn up when he smiles genuinely, when his eyes wrinkle and shine like they have glitter on them. Yes, Raphael holds beauty in his soft side and Simon is glad he gets to see it.

“Of course, the food is what you are excited about” Raphael says smiling, “and here I thought it was because of me.”

“Well… you aren’t that bad” Simon says playfully and Raphael raises his eyebrows at him.

“Is that so?” Simon shrugs, “I really hope the food is good because I can’t say the same.”

Simon makes a wounded expression and Raphael tries to keep it cool but a smirk pulls one side of his lips and Simon… Simon finds him handsome as ever and he is so goddamn in already.

Their dinner goes like that, they order and bicker playfully. Simon finds that maybe that’s Raphael way of flirting because he always has these smooth comes back, like he is trying to pick up a fight that will end in angry sex, not that Simon would complain. He flows with it and Raphael seems to like it if the way he keeps smirking is something to go by. At some point Raphael brushes their legs under the table and Simon bites his lip taken aback, their bickering turns a bit of out control and he feels tension building up, the kind that makes him want to slam Raphael against a wall and commit a lot of sins, and having his leg brush against his under the table isn’t helping this at all.

They share their desserts and the tension keeps rocketing to the sky as Raphael lick his lips more than necessary as Simon feeds him bits of his dessert. Simon’s heart rate is a mess as Raphael feeds him with a smirk on his face, he knows his face is flushed because he feels warms all over. At this rate he really doubts he’ll survive the night.

The way to the movie theatre was if anything, interesting. Raphael was less guarded and he flirted with Simon openly, they keep bickering but that’s not the only way Raphael makes innuendos. Simon is a goner, he feels his insides melt every time Raphael directs a smile at him and it’s like Raphael knows that he has Simon hanging from his hands as he keeps getting closer and closer.

In the line to buy the tickets Raphael is almost press to Simon’s side, he circles an arm around Simon’s waist and grins up at him and keeps talking like sharing their personal space is something they do naturally. It does feels like it tho, once Simon relaxes his back and keeps the conversation going.

Twenty minutes in the movie Simon smirks when he feels Raphael’s arm around his shoulders, its cliché and he is entirely amused this is one of Raphael’s moves but he goes along with it and leans back peering from the corner of his eye he can see the smile in Raphael’s face.

Raphael knows it’s cliché but he also knows that Simon will fall for it and he can’t wait to have a taste of that. It’s not like he just wants Simon for the night, he really likes the boy. Simon gets under his skin somehow, maybe it’s the way he gets all light up when he talks about something he likes or the way he smiles openly without a fear to show his happiness or just the adorable way he pushes his glasses up his nose or the fidgeting or the non stopping words or the way his lips move when he rambles or the way his warm hand feels like it’s made for Raphael’s. He doesn’t exactly know what it is about Simon, or maybe it’s everything and he doesn’t know where to begin with.

He plays with the untamed curls at the nape of Simon’s neck and he feels the other boy shiver slightly. Raphael enjoys knowing he has this effect on Simon, because Simon without knowing has had a funny effect on Raphael for long ago now, and knowing its mutual makes Raphael really happy among other things. When Simon leans closer and looks at him with a curious expression Raphael smiles back, his fingers are still playing with the short curls. Raphael starts to lean in and he can see Simon swallow but he doesn’t pull back so Raphael keeps inching closer, he is a breath away when he stops to look at Simon, Simon looks up from his lips to meet his eyes.  They stare at each other for a long second, their faces faintly illuminated by the forgotten big screen. It’s Simon who closes the distance between their faces and locks their lips together abruptly, tho the second their lips meet the kiss is soft.

Raphael feels all the air leave his lungs the second Simon’s lips press against his, his heart starts to beat faster pumping blood on his veins with a rush of adrenaline. This kiss is something he has wanted, he has expected, and yet the way Simon parts his lips slightly for them to fit perfectly against his is something he could have never imagined. He could say is heavenly, that is breath taking, the kind of kiss that marks you for the rest of your life but it’s not for the technique it’s because of Simon and the way his hand cradles Raphael’s cheek as he starts to work his lips slowly over Raphael’s with an expertise and confidence he was not expecting at all.

He lets Simon guide it cocking his head to the side giving him more freedom, he parts his lips when Simon’s tongue licks at his bottom lip tentatively with a pleased hum, Simon hums back as he attacks Raphael’s mouth carelessly. It may not be one of a kind kiss, but it’s the only thing that matters now as they share the air from their lungs and kiss until their lips are raw. They kiss until the end of the movie because is now forgotten and honestly they don’t even mind. Raphael is thankful they took seats at the back cause the look on Simon’s face when they pull apart is something he wants just for himself, even if it’s barely illuminated he can see the flush on Simon’s cheeks, the rests of saliva in those bitten lips, the look of thirst in Simon’s eyes. Raphael can’t have enough so he might as well have it all, he leans to kiss Simon breathless again as the credits roll and roll.

-

When Magnus gets to the Lightwood’s apartment he is holding many bags all filled with bottles of different alcohol kinds. He knocks as well as he can and instantly hands Jace as many bags as he can the moment he opens the door.

“Next time I’m bringing some of you with me, I can’t feel the tips of my fingers” Magnus says as he flexes his red fingers.

“You could have asked Alec to go with you” Jace says walking past him heading to the kitchen.

Magnus scoffs and goes to the living room where Isabelle and Clary are giving Alec some trouble by the look of discomfort on his face.

“No way, Izzy” he says with a roll of his eyes tho his face completely lights up with a smile when he sees Magnus walk in. “Magnus” he says calling his name eagerly, Magnus finds him adorable.

“Hello there Alexander, my ladies” Magnus says walking by the back of the couch with a smile on his face, his hand making its way to Alec’s jumbled hair and ruffling softly.

“Did you bring the drinks?” Isabelle asks excited.

“Enough to outweigh all of us” Magnus says with a smile.

“How did Simon look?” Clary asks biting her lip.

“Terrified but that might have been caused by my threats, do not give me that look biscuit. Raphael is my best friend so it’s my job, but he was just fine, looked pretty decent.”

“And how was Raphael?” Alec asks curious.

Magnus takes a deep breath and sighs. “Raphael is a goner for that kid, that’s all I have to say” he says like it pains him, later he will tell Alec that’s it’s for the amount of insufferable hours he has to listen Raphael talk about Simon.

Clary and Isabelle giggle, the later getting up from the couch and making her way to pull Magnus away from where he is leaning on the back of the couch. “Don’t look so pained Bane, this is the beginning of the night. Drinks and music are still un-drunk and un-listen, also I found our old twister and UNO” she says with a dangerous glint on her eyes, Magnus loves it.

“A promise to an interesting night” Magnus says with a mischievous smile.

Clary and Alec look at them and then share a look, those two are a promise to a hazard adventure, Clary smiles excited tho Alec is already dreading the results.

Jace comes back from the kitchen with a big smile. “I’m amazed you actually were able to carry all of that on your own, Magic Mike”

“I’m Magnus, I thought you knew that by now Jordan” Magnus says with an unimpressed look.

“Take a bit of your own medicine, Merlin. It isn’t that funny when you are the on-”

“It isn’t funny because you don’t have the charm to pull it off” Magnus says interrupting Jace, “but for now let’s turn this into a party, put some tunes on Jared.”

Jace scrunches his nose but heads to put Izzy’s playlist for these “home party” events.

“And you” Magnus says placing his hand over Alec’s shoulder making the boy look up at him with an amused look in his eyes, “you’re helping me with the drinks, c’mon.”

Alec bites his lip and nods, he gets up from the couch and follows Magnus into the kitchen. He takes a moment to stare at the older man move around his kitchen, Magnus have been here so often the last weeks that he already know where everything is and Alec watches him with some kind of fluttery feeling on his chest as Magnus takes the settles all the glasses and jars.

“Are you going to stare or help?” Magnus says smiling and Alec blinks coming back from his daze with a blooming blush gracing his cheeks.

-

“Right foot to red” Alec chants with a giggle.

Jace groans as he moves his foot, he crouches and his face is directly in front on Clary’s ass.

“Eyes on the floor” Isabelle says from her position, a smile playing at her lips.

By this time the five of them are drunk at different levels, probably the most proximate to be sober is Magnus for his great liver and his alcohol tolerance.

“How I am supposed to look at the floor, I might get dizzy”

Alec ignores they chatter as he spins again and calls “Left hand green.”

Magnus moves and if Alec weren’t so drunk he would be amazed by his flexibility, but the alcohol level on his system doesn’t prevent him from staring and he is startled by Izzy’s voice.

“Alec! Stop drooling and spin that again!”

-

Alright, it was all fun and games until Isabelle said that Alec needed to participate too and insisted to replace him. It was fun as he was left in positions that he laughed off but now Alec feels a lot more sober as the alcohol clear his blood to be replaced for something so much… naughty.

Magnus is crouched at the level of Alec’s crotch, he made a good job of stopping himself from staring at it directly but the moment he looks up and his eyes meet Alec’s he can’t help the playful wink and the wicked smile. He can see as Alec’s cheek fire up a bright red and the way his Adams apple moves when he swallows, his hazel eyes scream sin and Magnus wants to concede that plea.

Somewhere in their staring Magnus can hear a quite scream and a body falls.

“I pulled a muscle! Goddamn, let’s forget this and just play UNO” Jace pleads from his position on the floor, he is clutching at his leg with a painful look on his face.

“You are an old man” Magnus says turning around to face him and when he turns around Alec is already sitting on the couch.

-

“You are traitors! We carry the same name and you do this to me, how dare you?” Jace says dramatically as he picks up eight cards after Izzy and Alec throw their +4 cards.

“Stops being a whinny bitch and pick up, we don’t have all night” Isabelle says with a grin on her face.

“You don’t get to hurry me up! How do I fit all these cards on my hands?”

“You can fit your dick there I bet the cards won’t be a problem”

“Izzy!” Clary exclaims and giggles embarrassed by her girlfriend’s foul mouth.

“It’s not the worst I’ve heard from her” Jace says with a roll of his eyes as a few cards fall from his grip.

Clary giggles again and goes to pick her glass when Isabelle stops her.

“You’ve had more than enough, sweetheart” she says caressing Clary’s cheek after pushing a ginger lock behind her ear.

“I’m fine” Clary mumbles, her eyelids heavy over her green eyes.

“I think we should go to bed, c’mon” she says getting up from the floor and helping a protesting Clary up.

“I’ll go to bed too” Jace says standing up and taking a moment to steady himself.

The three stumble to their respective bedrooms leaving Alec and Magnus on the living room, they watch the trio stumble their way lamely with smile on their faces.

“That was fun” Magnus mumbles as he picks up the cards and places them on the coffee table with the forgotten glasses, “we should do this more often.”

“Hmm… it was good” Alec agrees leaning against the couch from his position on the floor.

“You look tired too, maybe you should go to bed” Magnus says looking at Alec for a moment.

“What about you? Aren’t you tired?” he asks with lazy blinks.

“I am, I’ll just clean a bit of this mess and then leave”

“You don’t need to” Alec says with a little frown.

“Clean?” Magnus asks tilting his head to the side.

“Leave” Alec says placing his hand on Magnus’ knee, “you can use my bed if you want.”

Magnus looks into Alec’s eyes with a softness that makes Alec’s heart quiver.

“Will you be in it?” he asks with a soft smile and playful tone that make Alec blush, “I have to tell you Alexander, I’m a fan of cuddles.”

“I… I don’t know… I’ve never, um… shared my bed with someone who isn’t family” Alec says looking at his lap.

“If you were to agree we would just hug and sleep, but it’s no pressure I can use the couch”

“It’s not that… I don’t know… makes me anxious” Alec mumbles.

“Do you trust me Alexander?” Alec nods without looking up, “then you know I won’t pressure you into anything to make you uncomfortable. You might find cuddling enjoyable, I’ve been told I give good hugs, but I won’t pressure you into it.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to… it’s that… you um… you are not family and you… you confuse me sometimes and it’s… unsettling”

“Well, then ‘I make you confuse’ conversation we can leave it for tomorrow but for now...” Magnus stands up and ruffles Alec’s hair to make him look up and then he offers him his hand, “you can totally say no but do you want to cuddle with me tonight?”

Alec stares at Magnus for a few seconds before he takes his hand and he doesn’t regret because the contact is warm but the smile that blooms from Magnus lips is warmer. They hold hands until they are in the darkness of Alec’s room, it takes him a second to find the switch.

“Do you have any clothes I could borrow?” Magnus asks him blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light.

Alec goes through his drawers trying to find the smaller t-shirt and sweatpants he has hoping they will fit Magnus better, they don’t. It’s a funny image seeing Magnus with his t-shirt hanging from his shoulders down to cover half his thighs.

“This is ridiculous, do you mind if I take off the sweatpants? They are too big, I’ll get kicky”

“I don’t mind” Alec says although it doesn’t help the anxiety he feels building up in his stomach.

Alec lets Magnus get into bed first and watches the older man snuggle into his pillows. He can’t help stare because if Magnus looked good with makeup, he is even more stunning without it. He looks innocent and childlike and yet very, very handsome.

“Are you coming?” he asks looking at Alec who nods dumbly and crawls into the bed settling on his side. Magnus moves instantly to snuggle into Alec’s side, the taller boy tenses as Magnus’ arm hugs his middle and his head rests his chest. “Relax Alec” Magnus says with a soothing tone.

Alec takes a few deep breaths and forces himself to relax; eventually he circles an arm around Magnus pulling him in to adjust his weight on his side. It’s warm and comfortable, Alec can feel the way Magnus is getting under his skin and he has no doubt he is planning to make a home on his bones, his heart.  He knows he won’t be able to ignore this for much longer, but for tonight… for tonight he lets his eyes fall close and his breath synch with Magnus’ as he drifts off to sleep.

-

As they stumble into Raphael’s apartment Simon has a second to think before he is pushed against the closed door.

Simon takes this second to remember the way their chuckles resonate in the almost empty streets making a competition to the cars to see who sound louder, the way Raphael stops him now and then to press kisses on Simon’s lips and cheeks and nose, the way their hands hold tightly one another.

Now he wants to carve this on his mind forever, the way Raphael’s hands feel as they sneak under his shirt and caress his bare skin or the way Raphael’s lips press just right on his neck nipping at the sensitive skin extracting little whimpers out of his throat.

“Is this okay? Are you sure you want this?” Raphael mumbles against his skin, it’s hard to think because Raphael is so distracting but Simon nods as heavy breathes lift his chest.

That’s all the confirmation Raphael needs to press his body harder against Simon, he brings their lips together and kisses him hungrily. It takes Simon a moment to catch up but he kisses back as fiercely and sneaks his hands under Raphael’s shirt because fisting his jacket is not enough, he needs the feel of warm skin and the moment it reaches his fingertips and palms Raphael moans into his mouth and their hips meet when he thrust his hips.

“Fuck” Simon groans, his jeans feeling too tight.

“That’s the plan baby” Raphael mumbles in a raspy voice before he kisses Simon again.

It’s messy, the kiss and the way they pull at each other’s clothes without actually taking them off and the way they stumble to Raphael’s bedroom and how they fall into his bed between chuckles and brief kisses and roaming hands.

Raphael straddles Simon’s hips and looks down at him as he starts to take off his jacket and lets it fall to the side of the bed. Simon doesn’t take his eyes off him as he sits up as best as he can and takes his black demin jacket off too and mirrows Raphael letting it fall somewhere on the floor. Raphael smiles as his fingers grip the bottom of Simon’s shirt and start to pull it up slowly making sure Simon is okay with it and in answer Simon lifts his arms making it easier for Raphael to slide it off.

The way they undress each other it’s slow and intimate and both their hearts echo and quiver with the same longing, they take their time to worship the new exposed skin with soft kisses and gentle touches. Lips press against sensitive skin bringing fire alight and gentle finger tips slide down spines and hell raises in their insides, both thriving sin in their eyes as their gazes meet and yet when their lips find each other it’s not fierce but tender.

Simon thrust his hips up in a plea for more, he needs more and his jeans are oh so tight he wants them off. Raphael kisses down a path from Simon’s lips to his jaw and down his neck to his collarbones and moving south, Simon looks at him intently and whimpers when Raphael’s lips caress his left nipple and then soft pecks along his ribs and his teeth nip at his hipbone. Simon’s thrust his hips up again in a silent request and Raphael smirks looking up at him, he sits between his legs and starts to undo the buttons of Simon’s jean.

“You are so beautiful, you look so good like this” Raphael praises as he undresses Simon with adoration in his eyes.

Simon stares up at him, he is in a daze unable to believe he gets to have Raphael like this, that he is the one Raphael is calling beautiful and that he is the one receiving that look, he feels he doesn’t deserve it but he is selfish and he’ll take it all from Raphael.

“Please” he mumbles and Raphael leans to press a short kiss to his lips.

“Paciencia, baby… we’ll get there soon” Raphael purrs softly as he unbuttons his own pants and pulls them off. “Puedo?” he asks gripping the elastic band of Simon’s boxers, Simon nods even if he doesn’t understand Spanish the gesture says it all.

Once both of them are naked it’s all too fast and too slow and too much and not enough at all. Their bodies press together and hands grip at flesh and slide over too hot skin. Their lips meet and kiss until they are raw and grasping for air, yearning to have it right from each other’s lungs.

“Mierda, Simon you’re so good” Raphael groans into the Simon’s neck as their hips slide together, he aches for the needed attention.

Simon can’t do much than moan as Raphael snakes down a hand grabs both their members and starts to pump his hand up and down with expertise.

“Dios, se siente tan bien” Raphael says pressing his forehead against Simon’s, he finds Raphael’s Spanish accent makes him want to combust or maybe is the way Raphael’s hands move or the look he has in his eyes or the way his lips feel against his.

 It doesn’t take them much time to reach their climax because Raphael is merciless, Simon can’t complain when Raphael face contorts and pleasure pools on his features pulling off a high pitch groan from him as he paints Simon’s chest and his own with his come, Simon follows a second later.

Raphael is a dead weight over Simon’s numbed body but they don’t move for a while until they come back from their high. Simon is the first to circle his arms around Raphael with a lazy smile stretching his lips, he press a kiss to his hair. Eventually Raphael looks up from his hiding place on Simon’s neck, he has an unguarded smile on his face that lights up his features with beauty and Simon finds it might be his favourite look on Raphael.

“Stay the night?” Raphael asks and honestly Simon wouldn’t be able to deny even if he wanted to, he didn’t want to anyway.

“Of course” he says with a smile that matches Raphael’s.

“Se mi novio?” Raphael asks softly and Simon frowns slightly, “be my boyfriend?”

Simon’s smile stretches further somehow and he leans to press his lips to Raphael’s, it’s more than just smiling against each other but Simon will take it because he is happy and so is Raphael and then nothing else matters.

-

Alec wakes up lazily, his eyes stay close as he takes a deep breath and stretches, immediately his arm bumps against another body on the bed and Alec opens his eyes curious to find Magnus curl on the other side of the bed cocoon on the bed sheets, it’s adorable the way his mouth hangs slightly open and his features are innocent, he looks really young.

Alec can say that he has never slept so good in his life but he won’t title it like the best because the nights when Max was just a toddler that would crawl into his bed asking him for stories, those nights in which Max would fall asleep on his chest are the ones he holds high, but he can say cuddling was Magnus did wonders to his sleep.

He stretches a bit more, too lazy to get up but now too awake to go back to sleep. He looks at the ceiling for a while thinking about the previous night and what he told Magnus. It is true that the older man confuses him and it’s scary.

Not scary because Alec is inexperience in the romantic side of life, of course he cares about that matter thinking it could be a problem if he were to do something about this, but what really scares Alec is the fact that he never put himself first in anything, he has expectations upon himself, he can’t follow his happiness and please his parents at the same time and family… family is everything to Alec.

And even if Isabelle’s words resonate inside his head, he knows it’s not okay to just let all he worked so hard for collapse to the ground for just a man… even if that man is an enigma that makes Alec’s curiosity tingle like a moth attracted to light. Magnus confuses him in ways he can’t understand completely or maybe he deceives himself.  Falling in love, liking someone,  relationships… emotions have always scared Alec, he isn’t scared of heights or falling but he is terrified of what’s going to happened the moment his body hits the ground. Giving himself up to someone and yielding control it’s not in his nature, but now with Magnus cocooned on his bed sheets it’s hard to think he has any chance to keep this at friendship level when he wants so much more.

After a while Alec went from staring at the ceiling to staring at Magnus sleeping form. He can’t help himself when Magnus has an adorable expression while he sleeps, Alec’s shirt is too big on him and exposes his collarbones, and he finds Magnus tanned skin to be beautiful. 

Magnus’ chest suddenly lifts with a heavy intake of air that it’s exhale in a lazy yawn as Magnus’ arm and legs stretch in a feline way. His eyelids flutter and blink a few times as his eyes adjust to the sunlight coming through the window.

“Hi” he says softly with a raspy voice, Alec finds him adorably stunning even when his dark hair going everywhere and sleep still present in his face.

“Hey” Alec answers and they smile at each other with goofy grins, like two kids who share a secret.

Magnus moves to snuggle to Alec’s side and this time Alec doesn’t tense, he hugs Magnus close and sighs content to have back the sheets around himself and the warmth of the other’s body.

“You seem pretty happy, I told you I am a good cuddler” Magnus says with a playful tone making Alec chuckle.

“I can’t say that’s a lie” Alec says with a happy smile.

The sound of voices and the rattling of bottles come from the living room and Alec sighs, he can pinpoint Isabelle’s voice telling Jace to be more careful.

“Are they always that noisy?” Magnus ask looking up at Alec.

“Not really, but they’ve been awake for a while now… it’s afternoon”

“What time is it?”

“Somewhere around 4pm I believe, I forgot to put my phone to charge so it’s dead” Alec explains.

“How long have you been awake?” Magnus asks curious.

“Around two hours now” Alec says plainly.

“And you stayed in bed? Didn’t get up to finish homework or to bring a book? I’m proud of you” Magnus says smiling, “but what have you been doing?”

Alec opens his mouth but lets it fall close as his cheeks blushing slightly, he can’t exactly tell Magnus he was staring at him.

“Well?” Magnus smirks like he knows Alec is embarrassed.

“I was thinking” Alec concedes and Magnus hums waiting for him to go on, “about… about everything I guess. You know… all my life I’ve given up to fulfil my parents’ expectations, I want to make them proud.”

 “And once they are, what will you do?” Magus asks softly, his finger tracing patterns on Alec’s chest.

“I… I don’t know” Alec says blinking up at the ceiling.

“I was like that once… trying to be a good boy for my father, trying to be the perfect trophy son for him to look at with pride… he never did and I gave up on him to put myself first, I was a lot more happier then” Magnus says softly.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Alec asks.

“I am, I’m pretty decent for someone so fabulous” that brings another chuckle out of Alec.

“You surely are something” the younger boy says and Magnus hums.

“So are you, Alexander”

Alec doesn’t say anything; his eyes linger in the ceiling as his mind works on Magnus’ words. He knows everyone is right and that he should put himself first, but he is conflicted. He likes to think he has control of what he is doing, at some extent he does. But living under the pressure of others gave him little freedom to actually make his own decisions, sure he had the chance to pick this or that, to follow a path or the other, but those decisions where always inside a box handed to him by his parents. The only time Alec looked outside the box and actually jumped out of it was when he decided to change his career and even then he was a bit at lost, if it weren’t for Jace and Isabelle sharing the same college he wouldn’t know what would be of him.

It’s not that Alec doesn’t feel capable of handling it, in a matter of careers he has shown he is more than able to control his schedules. In a matter of hearts when emotions can go as deep as the seas and are as unknown to him as the core of the ocean is to human beings, Alec knows it will take a matter of time to give in into the journey of exploring that path, he craves it because he is only human and even as unexpected as it could be, its ten times more appealing when he pictures it with Magnus.

It’s that why Magnus Bane confuses him, because Alec knows that emotions only bring trouble and he should run away from them. He thought the first time he were to feel like this he would be in denial and panicking, but when he is with Magnus he feels safe.

-

"Go to your room and stay there or I’m going to literally stab you with the heel of my shoe!" Isabelle says with anger irradiating like fire from her lungs.

She is standing at one side of the couch and Alec at the other, Jace is sitting on the middle of it zapping through the channels on the TV ignoring what’s happening around him too scare that Izzy’s anger would turn on him if he says something wrong.

"Like you would dirt those deadly things with blood, you love them too much" Alec snaps back.

Isabelle glares and lifts one leg to take one of her shoes off and uses it to point at Alec who stares at the thing with mirth in his eyes.

"Last chance" she says with a harsh serious intensity in her eyes, if it wasn’t because Isabelle is his sister Alec might have peed himself a little. He lets a huff of air leave his lungs sarcastically but turns around and goes to his room slamming the door closed behind him.

Isabelle lets out an exasperated short and high pitch scream, Alec riles her up when he gets like this and she can’t stand it. She picks up her phone and sit next to Jace on the couch leaning her head on his shoulder, then starts to scroll through her contacts until she finds who she is looking for. She writes a text and sends it.

'SOS please come over'

It’s a minute later that her phone starts to ring.

 "What happened? Are you alright? Is your brother alright? I’m on my way is everything okay?" Magnus asks in a second once Isabelle accepts the call.

"I’m okay but my brother won’t be if he keeps up the shit, he is being a pain. His stress is all over the place and he snaps at me and Jace and I’m about to set his room on fire" she says exasperated.

"Please don't kill him, I’m quite fond of your brother" Magnus says a lot more relaxed now.

"Then hurry up and do something because I won’t be able to hold back"

"Does he get that bad? I never heard you like this, it’s scary but I’m slightly turned on" Magnus says playfully trying to cheer her up, Isabelle giggles.

"I really doubt you have eyes for someone else than Alec, it’s your loss really have you seen me?"

"You both are the bisexual dream, mine at least, but your brother is... something else" Magnus says and Isabelle can hear the smile in his voice.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger" She smirks even tho Magnus can’t see her.

"And he isn’t even aware of it" Magnus confirms with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh c’mon, give my brother some credit, he makes you consent his sweet tooth"

 "Oh speaking of that, I’ll stop by the store to buy him some candies"

"You’ll ruin his teeth if you keep that up but it’s on you, I’ll let you go now, see you in a bit"

"See you soon sweetheart" Magnus says cheerfully before he hangs up the conversation.

-

Alec is bent over his desk when the door of his room opens, he doesn’t even turns around. "Fuck off Izzy, not in the mood" he says coldly.

 "What a foul mouth you've got, Alexander" Magnus says smirking when Alec turns to him with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Magnus" he says softly like he is glad and pained at the same time for seeing him.

"My beautiful Alexander, you look like.... like you could use some fresh air" Magnus says extending a hand to Alec.

The younger boy looks at his hand for a long second and then shakes his head.

"I’m sorry but I’m b-"

"Busy?" Magnus interrupts, "you need to take a break, I’m sure you know all that by heart now."

"I don’t, that’s why I need to keep studying"

"You are kidding me, right?" Alec just states at him, "alright, c’mon lets go for a walk, get some ice cream and then you can keep-"

"No, you should go. We can hang out when midterm exams’ week pass"

Magnus looks at Alec and walks to stops right in front of him. He lifts his hand, his thumb traces the dark bags under Alec's eyes and he smiles at the way Alec leans into the touch when Magnus press his palm on his cheek. The younger boy has been a lot more receptive of Magnus small touches after their cuddling night and that makes Magnus’ heart flutter.

 "Please darling, you really look like you need a break" Magnus mumbles softly.

Alec sighs and pulls back shaking his head. "Sorry, no" he mumbles looking up at the older man.

Magnus looks at the desk and then back at Alec, in a matter of a second Magnus manages to lay on top of Alec’s desk with the elegancy and feline manners of a cat, the books and notes all trapped under his body.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks staring at him amused.

“What does it looks like?” Magnus asks with a smirk playing at his lips.

“Get down, I have to study Magnus, I don’t have time for games” Alec says, he is a bit annoyed but he can’t be angry at the older man when he is so adorable.

Magnus has the nerve to giggle and that makes a smile pull a corner of Alec’s lips.

“C’mon Magnus or I’ll push you off”

“You wouldn’t be so rude”

“Get off!” Alec says exasperated.

Magnus has a mischievous smile on his face. “Make me” he says giving emphasis to each word.

Alec’s eyebrows shot up, he can’t believe Magnus is doing this and yet there is the man, laying on his desk on top of his books denying getting off and that challenging grin on his face. Alec takes a deep breath and stands from his chair, he slides his arms under Magnus’ body and lifts him up without much trouble.

Big mistake for Alec because Magnus takes this opportunity to shift abruptly on Alec’s arms and hugs his arms and legs around him. Alec stumbles back with the sudden moves grasping Magnus as best as he can so they don’t fall, his hands end up  spread on Magnus’ butt as he hold him up.

“You should be more careful, I could have drop you” Alec says staring at Magnus, their faces inches apart.

“You seem to have a good grip on me” Magnus says cheekily.

Alec bits his lip and tries to put Magnus down but the older man doesn’t make any signal that he would let go.

“C’mon Magnus, I need to study” Alec pleads now.

“Sit on the bed” Magnus orders and Alec frowns.

“Will you let go if I do?”

“Sit on the bed” Magnus repeats.

Alec sighs deeply but moves to sit on the bed, Magnus on his lap with his legs around Alec’s waist and his arms around his neck. The position feels far too intimate and it makes Alec’s heart flutter slightly on his chest. Magnus hand plays with the strands of short hair at the back of Alec’s head.

“You will take a nap with me, then I’ll cook for you as you take a shower and then you will go to bed for the night. You’ve study a lot and you need to take care of yourself too, if you get ill and aren’t able to sit for the exams you will regret pushing yourself like this. This is not debatable, yeah? You will do as I told you or I’ll get on cat mode and won’t let you study at all” Magnus talks softly as his fingers caress Alec’s hair, even if he is giving him orders and Alec hates when people do that, he feels his whole body surrender at Magnus sweet tone.

“Alright” Alec agrees, his eyes closed as Magnus’ fingers move to trace his jaw line.

“That’s my good boy” Magnus purrs as he leans to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead, “c’mon lets settle on the bed darling”

-

Raphael groans exasperated pulling at his hair as he sits on the couch, Simon stands at the side of it giving his back to Raphael, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Are you serious? You think I would flirt with someone else?” Raphael asks and there is annoyance on his voice, he can’t believe Simon is really accusing him about something like this.

“I don’t know, were you? Because you didn’t even notice me when I went into the coffee, you were too busy bickering with that ginger guy” Simon says turning around to look at Raphael, “do you like gingers? Like, do they turn you on? I could dye my hair-”

“Dios dame fuerzas” Raphael says pinching his nose, he is astonished. How could Simon get it all wrong? That ginger guy was being a pain in the ass, “I wasn’t flirting with that dickhead, I was having an argument!”

“I don’t know, you bicker with me all the time to get me in your bed”

“That’s because you are my boyfriend”

Simon smiles at that, “so you weren’t flirting with that guy?”

“Honestly Simon, I was about to throw his coffee at his face, I don’t know how you see that as flirting”

Simon chuckles. “Okay then, I believe you”

Raphael looks at him for a moment and then laughs throwing his head back.

“Come here, idiota” he says patting his lap and Simon complies, Raphael cradles the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss, it’s short and soft. “I didn’t think you were the jealous type” he mumbles softly when he pulls away.

“I never had such an attractive boyfriend to jealous before” Simon says tracing his finger along Raphael’s jaw.

“Oh baby, you make my heart flutter when you say things like that” Raphael says, a grin spreading his lips.

“Hmm, you like when I feed your ego I picked up on that… I know a few thing that you like to hear that make other things quiver” Simon whispers on his boyfriend’s ear and presses a kiss to his earlobe.

Raphael is about to answer when the door of the flat opens and Magnus walks in messier than with his usual grace, he drops the tons of bags from his hands at the side of the couch and rests his hands on his hips.

“Keep your nasty things to the bedroom please, I need to make use of the living room”

Simon looks up at him, Magnus looks odd in some way he can’t pinpoint.

“What do you need the living room for?” Raphael asks.

 “I need to re-do all the project for my design class cause Elias decided to fucked it all up” Magnus says, Raphael can see the way his hands twitch, a nervous tick of his that Raphael has seen only when Magnus is under a lot of stress or really nervous.

Usually Magnus can keep his cool under extreme circumstances, seeing his friend like this is signal that he doesn’t need Raphael to add more to it so he pats Simon’s leg and they stand from the couch.

“We’ll be in my room, if you need help with anything tell me”

“You may have an exquisite taste in clothes, Raphael, but I highly doubt you have any idea how to design it” Magnus says, he takes a deep breath and sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m just… I need to work on this. If I don’t present this finished in two days I don’t know what I will do to Elias” he says the name of the poor boy like an insult, Raphael will pray for the safety of that kid tonight.

Raphael nods, takes Simon’s hand and leads him to his room.

“Woah, I never saw Magnus like that” Simon says as he lays on Raphael’s bed, “is he going to be okay? He looks like he needs help, maybe we should stay with him.”

“He won’t accept it from us, it’s much better to let him alone for a while or he’ll rile up and end up killing one of us” Raphael says settling next to Simon, “so where were we?”

“I’m not in the mood for it now” Simon says tho he moves his head to the side letting Raphael bury his face on his neck.

“Hmm maybe some bickering will put you up for it”

Simon’s chuckles choked with a moan when he feels Raphael’s teeth dig on the sensitive flesh.

They don’t need the bickering after all.

-

“I’m really sorry I’m calling you right now, I know you must be busy but I really need your help” Magnus says to the phone once Alec accepts his call.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks instantly sensing the urgency in Magnus tone.

“I’m not okay, I’m about to collapse”

“What happened?” Alec asks straightening his back.

“So yesterday the guy I was working on a project for my design class told me that he was dropping, I went to talk with my teacher today to ask him if it was still okay if I presented the same project I was working with him or if I get a delay and do one on my own. My teacher told me it was okay so I went to meet my partner, Elias, he had all the drawing and important notes and everything and he wasn’t there anymore but not only that, I called him and he said he threw it all away! The nerve the guy has to tell me that! So now I not only have to re-do all of the drawings I also need a model and since I used Raphael too many times my teacher suggested I used a different type of body and please I need you to tell me you can come over and be my model or I’ll explode the veins on my brain”

“Breath Magnus” Alec says and stands up from the chair, he looks at the clothes he is wearing and finds them suitable to go out, he grabs a jacket and leaves his room, “I’m on my way, please breath and calm down. We’ll figure this out, I’ll help you with all I can.”

“Thank you so much Alec, you are my angel” Magnus says happily, “I owe you my life”

“Well you took care of me the other day, it’s the least I can do for you” Alec says, a smile playing at his lips as he remembers the image of Magnus singing and dancing around his kitchen as he cooked.

“Still, thank you” Magnus says softly.

“I’ll be there soon”

-

Alec knocks at the door twice and it opens just a few second later. Magnus throws his arms around Alec’s middle and hugs him tightly.

“My saviour” he cheers burying his face in Alec’s chest for a second then looks up with a grin, “we have a lot of work to do.”

Alec brings one hand to cup Magnus’ cheek, he has dark bags under his eyes that are visible even covered by makeup, he can see the fatigue in Magnus’ eyes and the smile faints a bit on his lips.

“I know I look horrible but put up with it, I’m too stressed right now” Magnus says and now his lips turn into a pout, he loves to look fabulous all the time, especially if he knows Alec is going to orbit around him (more like the other way around but he likes to pretend).

“You look tired but with the exams and everything coming is understandable, you are not less beautiful tho” Alec says tracing his thumb over Magnus cheekbone.

“You think I’m beautiful?” the smaller man asks biting his lip, sue him but is rare intimate occasions when Alec compliments him so openly.

Alec’s cheeks blush slightly but he holds Magnus’ gaze as he nods his head, “you are probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus feels his chest tighten and the air catches on his throat as those hazel eyes absorb him and he wants to get lost in their gaze.

“We should get inside” Magnus says eventually after he blinks a few times.

“Right… we have work to do”

“Yeah… work” Magnus mumbles as he pulls away and steps aside letting Alec into the apartment.

-

Alec shifts his body as Magnus commands and watches as the other draw on the papers, it’s hard not to stare at Magnus’ delicate hand as it moves, it’s almost hypnotic. It’s odd for him to see Magnus so serious as he works, silence hangs between them and Alec isn’t sure if he should say something or just wait.

Magnus takes his measures, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Alec places his hand over the smaller man shoulder catching his attention.

“You’ve been quite” Alec says softly.

“Oh I’m sorry” Magnus says looking down at the papers, “I was lost in it, usually what happens when I work”

“It’s okay, it’s just… I’ve never seen you like this before”

“Concentrated?”

“No, silent… I guess I get used to your ramblings and stories and you being just… you”

“We’ll have time for that in a while, when I’m done with the fabrics” Magnus says with a smile, he resumes his work then.

It is not a lie, Magnus comes back to his usual self as he is trying different fabrics on Alec. He talks about the textures and patterns and describing which would look better on him for this and that reason. Alec, who only wears dark tones, it’s at total lost but he does enjoy the way Magnus talks with such passion.

Somehow they end up on the couch surrounded by fabrics, Alec with his head thrown back in laughter and Magnus telling another story and smiling, looking at Alec like he holds all the beauty of the world on his features.

-

The week of the exams Alec hardly sees Magnus, only the short moments he spends on the coffee shop. He is moody all week and if someone asks he blames it on the stress, but he really misses Magnus. The older man took over Alec’s life in the months they’ve known each other and now Alec misses his constant presence but he can’t tell Magnus because he is as busy as him, if not more since the older man still has to do his shift on the coffee shop and deal with deadlines and exams himself.

Alec is somewhat relieved when Isabelle barges into his room after she comes back from her last exam and tells him that they will go out clubbing with the others. Even if he dreads those places he will get to see Magnus and that has more weight than anything else.

-

“This round is for the end of this hellish week, to hell with the grades and whatever” Jace says and everyone lift their glasses to clink them together before they drown them down.

Alec doesn’t know which round is anymore but with the alcohol kicking in he doesn’t mind as he accepts another glass filled with a colourful drink and waits for another toast.

After four more rounds Isabelle and Clary disappear to the dance floor, Raphael and Simon are busy snogging the air of each other, Magnus is nursing a glass looking around with his eyes alight, and Jace slings an arm around Alec’s shoulders bringing him closer to his side.

“This night is going to be epic and you better remember it tomorrow cause I’m gonna drink so much I’ll forget who I am” He says pocking Alec’s cheek with his finger.

“As long as you don’t go into a coma, enjoy yourself” Alec says with a grin on his lip.

“That sound fun” Jace says returning the grin, “you should have fun, pick your boy, go dance and let all the stress go.”

“I can’t dance to save my life and you know it”

“I don’t think your boy will mind, he seemed to enjoy himself last time” Jace says and his grin spreads with a mischief glint.

“Oh shut up and stop calling him my boy, he has a name” Alec says with a roll of his eyes.

“Right, Merlin is it?”

Alec chuckles, “you two are ridiculous”

“He started it and anyway go have fun, I’m sure as hell will” Jace says and blinks an eye to girl that is not so subtly staring at them, “see you later brother”

And with that he pats Alec’s shoulder and goes on his mission, Alec stares at his back and shakes his head with a smile. Magnus doesn’t waste a second to take the empty space next to him and now the smile on Alec’s face is directed at him.

“Hi” Alec says, his eyes soft as he stare into Magnus’.

“Hello there, Alexander. Miss me much?” Magnus asks and Alec nods enthusiastically.

“You have no idea” the taller boy says with a little pout.

“Aw my dear, I missed you too” Magnus says resting his hand on Alec’s knee, it’s just a small touch but Alec feels it burn his skin through his clothes.

“You did?”

“Of course I did, you are the highlight of my days” a grin spreads on Magnus’ lips as he talks and for some unknown reason Alec can’t pull his eyes away from it, of course Magnus notice him staring, “we should dance”

“What?” Alec asks looking up at his eyes again, “you know I can’t dance”

“You did great last time and tonight you had a lot more to drink, so relax and remember that no one here matters, just you and me” Magnus says taking Alec’ hand, “what do you say?”

“I say… that I can’t say no to you” Alec says and Magnus’ eyes glint, either for the glitter or because of Alec’s words, whatever the reason they’re beautiful.

Magnus doesn’t say anything as he stands from the stools and pulls Alec to the dance floor. Much to Alec’s dislike the club is filled with students that, like them, are there exclusively to get drunk and forget about the dreaded week. Magnus’ doesn’t stop until they are far into the crowd and the moment he finds the spot suitable he stops and turns around to Alec with glee in his eyes.

Alec finds himself pressed to Magnus soon, the hot and sweaty bodies around them push and press, may not be cosy but Alec can’t complain when Magnus circles his arms around his waist and starts to move against him along the rhythm of the music that is played too loud. Much like the last time they danced, Alec moves awkwardly and tries to concentrate just on Magnus or how his hands fit perfectly on Magnus’ hips or the way Magnus turns around and grinds against him sensually, it’s sinful and Alec feels he might combust at any second. He slide one hand up Magnus’ chest as the other grips his hip and he pulls the smaller man closer and breathes him in pressing his face on Magnus’ neck.

It feels like being drunk, that feeling when you are dizzy and everything around is blurry but you don’t sense that something is wrong, you feel happy and cheerful and nothing really matters. When Magnus lifts one of his arms to grip Alec’s hair, when he leans further into Alec and his ass is directly press against Alec’s crotch, when he throws his head back exposing his neck to him, Alec doesn’t know if he is intoxicated in alcohol at all or if what he is feeling is because of the man on his arms. At this point he doesn’t care much, he just moves his hips along Magnus rhythm and his hands hold the smaller body in place.

-

Alec sits on the couch between his siblings, Isabelle instantly leans against him resting her head on his arm and Jace hands him the bag of chips that was resting on his lap. It’s been a while since the three of them decided to take some time together and Alec needs to talk with them, he clears his throat and prepares himself to talk.

“So… I like Magnus” he states nervously.

Isabelle snorts and Jace turns to him with a smirk spreading his lips.

“And I like chicken nuggets, are we saying obvious facts?” Jace asks and Alec punches his arm playfully.

“I really like him” Alec says, “In the I might be falling in love way… but I don’t know, it’s hard to tell”

“How is it hard to tell?”  Isabelle asks sitting straight to look at his brother.

“I… I don’t know, I never felt like this before and I don’t know what it is to be in love and what is to just feel physical attraction”

“What do you feel for Magnus?” Jace asks as he brings some chips to his mouth.

“I feel happy mostly, Magnus makes me laugh a lot. I also feel comfortable with him, I got used to share my personal space with him and I find myself wanting him closer and when I’m with him I feel I can’t get enough, I want to learn everything about him and I love to save all this little trivial things that he tells me like he usually drinks his coffee with two spoons of sugar but he needs it black on Monday morning and… I don’t know”

“That sounds more than just physical attraction to me” Jace says leaning back against the couch.

“And I think that you already knew that, what do you want to ask us? It has to be something else” Isabelle says resting her hand on Alec’ knee, “you know you can talk about anything with us big bro”

“I know it’s… it’s just that I accept it, I like him and he makes me happy and…”

“Are you going to do something about this?”

Alec takes a deep breath, “I want to tell him how I feel”

“That’s great bro” Jace says and he looks genuinely happy.

“You still have something you want to say, don’t you?” Isabelle says, she can notice it in Alec that that’s not all.

“I’m really nervous, I never did anything to fulfil any personal matter and I don’t know how to start... I’m kinda scared that Magnus will reject me…”

“Don’t fool yourself man, Magnus loves you. One look at his face when he is staring at you and you just know”

“Jace is right, Magnus likes you a lot Alec… I think he has been waiting for you to be ready”

“You think?” Alec asks insecure, how uncharacteristically of him but the doubts are real.

“Of course, when are you planning to tell him?”

“We are supposed to go out later, I was thinking-”

“Yes, that’s a really good opportunity and I know if you postpone it you’ll start to have second thoughts so it’s better if you do it soon” Isabelle says with a smile, “Alec, I’m so proud of what you’re going to do, you have my full support”

“And mine too, of course” Jace says smiling.

Alec circles his arms around their necks carefully and pulls them in for a hug. He loves his siblings; he would be nothing without his chaotic Izzy and Jace.

-

Magnus is standing in the corner where he is supposed to meet Alec to go on their date, of course he told Alec they were hanging out but after the night in the club there’s been some tension between them. It took everything on him not to kiss Alec that night, yet he can’t keep denying himself that he wants everything Alec is willing to give. He wants the calm talks and the cuddling, and he wants the rough hands holding him in place and Alec’s hard body pressed against his.

Magnus has this plan sorted out, the main idea is to take Alec somewhere private and talk to him about the possibility of taking their friendship to another level. He knows that Alec has been neglecting himself of having a romantic life but he has to try, he knows that Alec feels the same way about him, or he hopes he hasn’t read wrong the way Alec’s hands linger when he touches Magnus casually or the look on his eyes when he catches him staring.

Alec arrives moments later, his cheeks red for the wind and his hands digging in the pockets of his jacket. He smiles brightly when he stand in front of Magnus.

“Hello Alexander” Magnus can’t help but return the grin.

“Hi, sorry I’m a bit late but Izzy caught me on my way out”

“It’s okay, let’s go?” he says and smiles when Alec offers him his arm, he takes it and they start to make their way, “I’m so glad we get to have free time again, you look healthier”

“That’s probably because you take care of me constantly”

“Someone has to since you are not able to do it when your mind is settle on studying”

“I’m glad you are the one doing it, you are far gentler than Izzy” Alec says looking at his feet as he walks.

“Is that so or you just like to stare at my butt while I cook?” Alec chuckles and Magnus brightens a bit.

“You can’t blame me for it, you wear tight jeans”

“That’s because my idea is to called your attention” Magnus says and a smug grin spreads his lips as Alec blushes slightly.

“Well, you are doing it right” the taller boy says a bit embarrassed.

“I can’t put into words how much I adore you, Alexander” Magnus singsongs as he looks ahead, he can see that Alec is looking at him by the corner of his eye.

“I adore you too, Magnus” he says in that tone he uses when he really means what he is saying, Magnus knows this already but hearing it makes his heart quiver in his chest.

-

Alec and Magnus walk into a small café Alec has never been to before. It’s a small place, cosy and quite yet the vibrant colours on the walls and curtains make it look alive and loud.

They sit at a table next to the window, outside the sky is a bit grey and the pavement is flooded with yellow leaves that fell for the now naked trees days ago. Alec enjoys this weather the best, he likes his dark clothes and going outside with a hellish sun is something he doesn’t look forward to but it’s autumn now and days like this get him in a good mood. Magnus seems to be an all-season kind of person, he always has the right clothes for any change of temperature days could bring. 

The waitress comes to their table soon and they make their order. As they wait Magnus goes into another of his misadventures with Simon and Raphael from the previous night and Alec finds himself laughing to the image of Simon running into his boyfriend’s room with only a cushion to cover himself and Raphael sprawled on the floor in all his naked glory where he fell from Simon pushing him off before escaping Magnus’ endless teasing.

It’s amazing how at ease he feels with the other man, Magnus has something that makes Alec’s walls crumble to the ground.

“So… I actually want to talk about something with you” Magnus says as he brings the cup of tea to his lips.

Alec hums in answer as he takes a bite of his croissant, Magnus smiles.

“Is about… what we have or what we don’t actually…?” Magnus starts trying to put the words in order on his head for them to sound rational, “these past months we’ve grown quite fond of each other, we’ve came to the point of being really comfortable with one another and I find myself really enjoying this but… after the club night there has been some tension between us, don’t get me wrong I loved what happened at the club, but it gave me reason to believe that there is something more…”

He takes a second to breathe and take a sip from his cup, he measures Alec’s reaction but the boy seems expectant and hanged of every word Magnus has said.

“So, I was wondering if you might feel this too. I don’t want to assume but I believe we both like each other the same way and we are in the same page… and I believe we both want to turn this page to the next one. Do I make any sense to you?”

“Are you saying…” Alec looks at the table for a second and then again at Magnus, “that we want to take this friendship to another level?”

“Exactly” Magnus says with a slow nod and then smiles, “Alexander… would you like it if we start dating?”

-

As they make their way back hand in hand Alec feels like he can’t breathe for the first time and at the same time when he looks at Magnus’ bright smile he feels he can’t breathe at all.

Magnus pulls his hand away and jumps into the nearest bench, he vows as he presents himself and then erupts into a song, Alec watches him amazed at his eccentricity. Up there Magnus looks beautiful and full of life, more than he usually is. Maybe is the way the smile never leaves his lips as he sings or how his eyes shine as he stare at Alec and no one else.

Alec chuckles when Magnus misses the high notes of the song but when it comes to an end he claps his hands for him and Magnus vows again. Alec walks up to him and hugs his middle pressing his face to Magnus’ chest for a second, his heartbeat grows faster as Magnus’ hands rest at the back of his head playing with the short hair. He looks up to find a fond expression in the older man’s face, if it was physically possible Alec would melt into a puddle but instead he feels fireworks exploding in his insides.

A smile spreads Alec’s lips and they stand like that for a second, Alec’s arms around Magnus and their eyes locked and even if they are at a park it feels intimate, this moment is just theirs. Magnus starts to lean in with a question in his eyes, he might find the answer in Alec’s own because he keeps moving down slowly, and Alec grows anxious with the anticipation.

When their lips meet Alec’s arms tighten around Magnus and his hands grip at his coat like he is holding into dear life. Magnus applies the right pressure before their lips start to move slowly, fitting again and again like two pieces of puzzles made to be together.

The kiss is not rush, both wanting this for so long they take their time to enjoy it now, like a slow and endless waltz. Alec sucks slightly at Magnus’ bottom lip and smiles as a little moan escapes the other’s throat, in retaliation Magnus nips and pulls Alec’s lip that brings a similar result.

They chuckle pressing their foreheads together, embracing one another with the happiness and euphoria that new beginnings bring.

-

Simon knocks at the door and waits patiently for Magnus to open. He was surprised when Magnus asked him to come over, it’s not like they don’t get along, actually he finds himself sitting with Magnus on the couch watching fashion shows as he waits for Raphael more often than not, even if Magnus keeps calling Simon by any name but his, by now he finds it endearing.

"Sarah! I’m so glad you're here. Come on in" Magnus cheers when he opens the door moving to the side to let Simon in.

"Hi Magnus" he says not even bothered by the female name, what are genders anyway?

"You might be wondering why I call you here and the answer to that is that my new package of nail polish is here and I just did mine so I need someone else to try them on" Magnus says as he ushers Simon to the couch, American Next Top Model running on the TV.

"Oh, nice!" Simon says sitting in his usual place on the couch and Magnus takes his own.

It’s not the first time he get his nails done and forbid it to be the last time, he really enjoys this little moments he gets to have with Magnus. Since he started to date Alec he seems more cheerful and warm, irradiating light. Also Magnus would always tell him embarrassing stories about Raphael.

"So Sharon, do you happen to know what this Friday is?" Magnus asks casually as he applies the polish on Simon’s nail with expertise.

Simon looks at him confused for a second, "mmm no?"

"I imagined so" Magnus mumbles looking at his job and then taking the other hand.

"What is it?" Simon asks curious.

"Raphael’s birthday, but he doesn't like to celebrate so I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you"

"What! Why?" Simon asks both excited and confused.

"He doesn’t like to celebrate when he can’t be with his family, he says it doesn’t feel right" Magnus speaks as he is concentrated on his work, "his family is really important to him."

"I know... I mean he has this look on his face when he talks about them" Simon shakes his free hand slowly for the polish to dry as he thinks, "you're telling me this because you think I should surprise him with something, right?"

"Well Sherman, you are his boyfriend and I thought you deserve to know" Magnus says as he gives his final touches.

Simon nods and stays quite for a moment, once Magnus finished he looks at his hand. The bright red looks like blood on his fingers or some candy flavour, Simon forces himself not to lick the fresh painted nails.

 "I think I have an idea" he says suddenly, “but I might need your help”

Magnus lips curved in that mischievous grin that reminds Simon of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. “I’m all ears, Shelly"

 -

"Happy birthday, cupcake!" Magnus says jumping on Raphael’s bed, "we gotta head to work soon!”

"Shut up or I’ll break your nose" Raphael mumbles turning around, Magnus smiles, his threats don’t work when he looks half asleep.

"C’mon baby, I made you breakfast" Magnus gets up and rips the sheets from Raphael’s grip.

"I hate you" Raphael groans sitting up on the bed, his legs hanging from the side.

"I love you too" Magnus says walking out of the room with the sheets under his arm so Raphael won’t go back to bed.

After a while Raphael walks into the kitchen to find a fine breakfast on the table and a bag with a vow on it.

"You didn’t have to bother"

"Oh but I had to" Magnus says smiling.

Raphael opens the bag and smiles as he takes out a brand new jacket out of it.

"I made that myself, one and only just for you" Magnus says grinning.

Raphael takes his time to check it, his hands holding it carefully. "Thank you Magnus, I really like it" he says with a soft smile.

"I’m glad my little potato, now eat or we'll be late for work"

Raphael sits at the table and they start their breakfast peacefully.

"Any special plan for today?" Magnus asks eventually.

"Nothing different from the usual" Raphael answers as he brings a toast to his mouth.

"Did you tell Stuart that today is your birthday?"

"No"

Magnus sighs and Raphael is glad he lets that subject drop.

-

"Hi baby" Raphael says the moment Simon reaches the counter and he leans to press a kiss to Simon’s lips.

"Hi" Simon says with a goofy smile, "how are you this morning? Sorry I couldn’t stay last night I’m still busy with my homework I’ll probably be in today too"

"It’s okay, I understand. I should settle for some homework today too so"

"I’ll make it up to you, I promise" Simon says leaning over the counter to kiss Raphael again, "now I have to go to class I’ll text you, yeah? Have a nice day"

Raphael watches him leave, it’s not like he was expecting anything different but it kind of upsets him that Simon won’t be spending the day with him, then again it’s his own fault because he didn’t tell Simon about his birthday.

 Magnus is a constant presence though, he is glad because it’s the closest to family he has there. They go for a coffee in Raphael’s favourite place after class, later Alec comes by to take Magnus for dinner and, refusing to third wheel them, he heads back home.

When he gets to his apartment he opens the door to find a trail of small candles guiding into the living room. He smiles instantly knowing what’s going on, he feels warm all over the moment he walks into the living room to Simon standing there with Raphael’s favourite jacket on.

"Happy birthday" Simon says offering the roses on his hands to his boyfriend.

Raphael walks up to him slowly, a smile playing on his lips. He doesn’t like surprise parties, but surprise dinner with his boyfriend when he missed him all day is something he can’t refuse.

Simon pouts when Raphael grabs the roses and lets them fall on the couch but not for long because the next second Raphael’s arms around his waist pulling him closer and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Simon hums pleased with the attention, he circles his arms around Raphael’s neck holding him in place.

“Thank you” Raphael mumbles as he presses their foreheads together when they pull apart, “and sorry I didn’t tell you”

“It’s okay, Magnus told me and I’m not angry I’m actually happy I got the chance to surprise you like this” Simon says with a goofy grin on his face.

“Of course Magnus told you” Raphael shakes his head.

“Yup, he took you out until dinner time so I could get everything ready”

“This is far more than I deserve, you are more than I deserve” Raphael says picking up the roses again, one arm still circling Simon’s waist.

“You deserve so much more, this is just a little” Simon says caressing his cheek softly, “I prepare you dinner”

“You did? You can barely cook” Raphael smiles as he smells the roses. He notices how they match his new jacket and he wonders if Magnus made that on purpose.

“Magnus said it was your favourite dish”

“And you believe everything he says?”

“I have some trust on him”

“You shouldn’t” Raphael says nuzzling his way to Simon’s neck and placing small kisses making his boyfriend chuckle.

They move to the table after a not so brief kissing session, Simon serves the dinner he prepared and Raphael stares at the plate for a second.

“Is this take-out?” he asks looking up at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised.

“Would it look so messy?” Simons says looking at his own plate, “I should be offended but no, I made this”

“Simon this looks great” Raphael says as he takes the first bite to his mouth and hums pleased with the taste.

“You don’t have to exaggerate” Simon says as his lips spread in a smile.

“I’m not, this is delicious… thank you baby” Raphael says brightly.

“I’m glad you like it, you deserve it”

“I love you” Raphael says softly and Simon’s face goes from shock to utter happiness.

“What did you just said?” Simons asks, pure joy showing on his face.

“Oh god” Raphael says, his mouth hanging open.

“Raphael”

“I said I love you”

Simon gets up from his chair and rounds the table to straddle Raphael’s lap and kiss him. It’s not different from other kisses they shared but it does feel different in some way. It’s like it holds another meaning, it shares another connection, holds more promises.

He can’t get enough.

Raphael’s hands hold his hips tightly as his lips surrender under Simon’s tongue and part to deepen the kiss. Groans fill the room as Simon’s fingers grip at his hair, his own hands slide under Simon’s shirt with the crave of warm flesh under his fingertips.

“I love you too” Simon mumbles against his lips, his hands cradling Raphael’s face.

“Simon, fuck-” Raphael groans holding him tightly.

“Yes, please” Simon pleads holding his boyfriend as tightly.

Raphael stands from the chair trying to not knock down the table, he holds Simon up tightly and carries him to his bedroom.

-

Magnus smiles as he plays with Alec’s hair, his head is laying on Magnus’ lap and he holds a book above his head, an often situation that fills Magnus with peace and warmth.

“If that book falls in your face it’s going to hurt, it’s thicker that my thigh” Magnus mumbles as he takes a few pictures of Alec from that angle.

Alec looks up at him and hides his face behind the book. “Stop that” he says finally placing the book over his face.

“But you are so beautiful” Magnus lifts the book from Alec’s face and grins when Alec’s hazel eyes meet his.

Alec looks up at him and smiles softly. These past weeks have been the best of his life, he has learnt how it feels to walk hand in hand with Magnus not giving much of a second look over his shoulder, and he learnt the ways Magnus like to be kiss and how to make him laugh. Falling in a small routine with the older man was easy, it came in a natural way and he loved feeling wanted in the most innocent ways… and not so innocent too.

Magnus is always making sure to respect Alec’s limits, he would pull away when his hands wander places that make Alec freeze or stop their kissing sessions when they tone up. He makes sure Alec feels comfortable around him all the time and never pressures him.

It’s not that Alec doesn’t want it all; he is just being self-conscious of his ignorance on that matter and he doesn’t want to upset Magnus with bad sex.

“What’s on your mind?” Magnus asks after a while.

“You” Alec says honestly making Magnus smile as he leans to place a small kiss to Alec’s lips, “I just… I really like you”

“I really like you too, my dear Alexander” Magnus says tracing his finger over Alec’s eyebrow and the rest of his features.

“Will you stay the night?”

“Is that an invitation?” Alec nods, “then the answer is yes.”

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?”

Magnus looks at him for a moment and then nods, “whenever you want, I’d always be glad to please your every need”

“That sounds dirty” Alec says, a light blush appears on his cheeks but so does a cheeky smile.

“Maybe that was the intention” Magnus says leaning to kiss that smile off Alec’s face.

-

Alec waits in the living room, he is staring at the TV but his mind runs over and over the same subject. He knows that Izzy will be home soon and he is glad for that, he needs her advice in this matter.

When she crosses the door and walks into the leaving, Isabelle lets her bag fall next to the couch as she lays on the couch, her legs over his brothers lap.

“Hey there big bro, how you doing?” she asks with a smile playing at her lips.

“Hey, how was your day?” Alec looks as she shrugs and stretches her arms.

“I’m tired but good, I had a little date with Clary before heading back”

“That’s great…” he mumbles nodding his head, his eyes still trained on her.

“What is it?” she asks raising her eyebrows.

“I need advice…” Alec says low enough for her to hear, he is embarrassed he has to talk about this with his little sister.

“Shoot” she says sitting straighter crossing her legs.

“It’s about Magnus… you know we haven’t…”

“Had sex?” she asks bluntly and Alec blushes but nods.

“Right and…” he scratches his neck nervously, “I want to but I never… what if I’m not good and I upset him or I don’t fill his expectations and-”

“Wait, Alec… there’s no bad or good in your first time, it could be awkward or messy and still be the best time of your life, you don’t have to be perfect or fill his expectation besides Magnus knows and he is still with you, how long has it been now? Two or three months? I think it’s more than just sex what he is looking for in you”

“But it is an important part of a relationship, isn’t it?”

Isabelle looks at him and shakes her head with a small shrugs, “only if you want it to be”

“Still… I want to do it, I feel I’m ready but… how should I tell him? I can’t exactly go and tell him ‘hey lets have sex’”

“That has worked for me in the past” she says and chuckles when Alec sends her a glare, “alright… just let him know when the time is right”

“And that would be?” Alec asks looking at her with his eyebrows burrowed slightly.

“Do you ever get like… close to that moment? You know, when the mood changes… let him know there”

“Alright… sound reasonable” Alec says nodding with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Don’t think too much about it, let it flow natural… I’m sure Magnus will guide you though” Isabelle says, a grin plastered in his face when Alec blushes bright red.

He is not proud of having to ask advice for this, but he is thankful Isabelle is always there for him.

-

Alec meets Magnus for a dinner that night, he is nervous not for the meeting in itself, he is actually really glad he gets to see Magnus every day and kiss him as he pleases but tonight he wants more than just a snog and cuddles. 

Alec invites Magnus to stay the night with him, he doesn’t let him know that Izzy and Jace will not be around until they walk into his apartment. Magnus raises his eyebrows at the comment yet a mischievous grin spreads on his lip and he jokes about being able to use the couch as they please, little does he know that Alec actually has plans for their night.

He remembers Isabelle’s words, he needs to let it flow natural so as any other night he follows Magnus to the living room and they sit on the couch in a comfortable proximity. Alec circles his arms around Magnus waist tightly pulling him closer and Magnus leans into him, it’s easy to fall into this.

Magnus wastes no time to straddle Alec’s lap, in a flow motion his arms circle around Alec’s neck as he starts to lean closer, their faces inches apart.

“Someone is eager” he mumbles with a smile on his lips, Alec’s parted lips let out a low plea, “hmm… I love when you are like this, when you look like you want nothing but to have my lips all for you, when you hold me tightly like you can’t have enough proximity”

“It’s not enough, never enough” Alec mumbles, their faces so close he feels his eyes cross.

“Hmmm… what should we do about that?” Magnus asks and his breath caress Alec’s face, lips almost brushing.

“Kiss me” Alec pleads.

Magnus smiles but he dwells on Alec’s want and press their lips together softly, what he isn’t expecting is the force and hunger in which Alec kisses back. His hands grip onto Magnus’ hips tightly until they slide up Magnus’ back and pull closer and hold him in place when their chest are flushed together. He moans softly into the kiss when Alec’s teeth catch his bottom lip and bite and suck at it. Alec kisses him with no mercy making his insides expand and contract with every rushed breath of air he gets when his lips are not trapped by Alec’s.

Suddenly the room is too hot as he feels his inside rage like a wildfire, his skin burning wherever Alec’s hands touch him. He knows he need to calm down, control this before he does something to make his lover pull away but the way Alec grips at his clothes like he wants to rip them off make him feel want more and more which each passing second.

“Wait Alec, wait” Magnus says pulling away against his own will.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Alec asks confused flooding his features.

“No, God Alec that was… for once I don’t words” Magnus says smiling, he press their forehead together to not look at Alec’s bitten lips, there are very distracting. “Need a moment to breath or I’ll end up… making you uncomfortable” he says taking a deep breath, his eyes closed.

“What if… I want to keep going?” Alec asks making Magnus’ eyes pop open.

Magnus pulls away taking a look at his lover’s face, “all the way?”

“Yeah… I want you Magnus, I think we have been pinning enough time now” Alec says with a small smile on his face hoping Magnus wants this as much as he does.

“You sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured or-”

“I’m not, I want this… I want you, do you want me?”

“God yes, of course Alec” Magnus leans their foreheads together again, a grin spreading his lips.

“Then why are we still talking?”

“Because we don’t need to rush this” Magnus says nuzzling their noses together, “I know this is your first time, I want to make it good for you so first… we should move into your bedroom and from there we can go on”

-

Magnus stops by the bed, he circles his arms around Alec’s middle and leans to press their lips together. Alec instantly follows his lead and kisses back as softly as Magnus does, it’s slow and he can feel all the meaning Magnus is pouring into it.

Alec knows they don’t need to rush but he can’t help his hands from wondering under Magnus shirt in search of warm skin, he needs to feel the smooth contact under his fingertips. Magnus hums pleased at the touch tightening his arms around Alec’s neck, their chests flushed together.

“Magnus” Alec moans against his lips softly, a soft plea for more.

Magnus pulls away enough to pull Alec’s hands and placing them on his chest.

“Undress me” he orders and Alec looks at him dazed but his hands, despite the slight tremble, move to unbutton his shirt, “that’s it, take your time”

Alec stares at the exposed chest once the shirt is discarded, it’s not the first time he has seen Magnus chest bared but it’s the first time he lets himself stare at it long enough.

“You’re so beautiful” Alec mumbles, his hands cupping Magnus’ face and pulling in for a kiss, then sliding them over Magnus’ silky skin.

“God, Alec… please” he mumbles and Alec nods.

Magnus slides his hands down Alec’s sides and the taller boy groans into his mouth, his hands tightening his grip on Magnus’ skin like he wants to rip it off. Both of them have been wanting this for far too long. Magnus gets rid of Alec’s shirt and he thanks the heavens when their skins meet, chests flush together, teeth nipping at each other’s lips in turns.

As their kisses turn hungry, Alec hands slide up and down Magnus’ back, they keep moving south until they get a good grip of Magnus’ butt making the smaller man moan softly when he squeezes. They’re still standing at the side of the bed with too much clothes on and Alec wants nothing but to feel every inch of Magnus' flesh under his palms. He pulls his hands away and attacks the front of Magnus' pants in an urge to have them off.

It’s the moment Alec finds Magnus in all his naked glory that he stops his movements. He takes his time to trace every inch of Magnus’ flesh with his eyes, he knew before hand that he is something to stare at, but if Magnus is breathtaking with his clothes on Alec has no words to describe him now. He tentatively reaches to place his hand on Magnus’ chest and trace it down to his hipbone where he lets it rest, his eyes meet brown ones and he stops for a second to drown in them. Magnus stays still letting Alec take his time, he smiles when Alec starts to unbutton his own pants his hands shaking slightly and by the look on his face he can’t say if is excitement or nerves, he replaces them with his hands all the way holding Alec’s eyes on his.

Alec has never been naked in front of another person, he thought he would feel self-conscious or be embarrassed but he is not ashamed of his condition when Magnus’ eyes trace his body with such adoration and lust. That look makes him feel bothered in all the right ways, his body reacts with interest.

When Magnus’ eyes meet his again he feels every cell of his body combust, when he reaches out of necessity to have Magnus’ lips against his and their bodies meet he feels like thousand supernovas explode inside his ribcage. His skin sets ablaze like no hell in existence, and yet kissing and holding Magnus feels like his personal heaven. He could stay like this for eternity, oh if he could breathe right Magnus’ lungs he would never stop.

Magnus pulls back to lay on the bed, taking Alec’s hand he guides him to rest on top of him. He smiles softly at the dazed look on Alec face. There’s innocence in those hazel eyes and the thirst of man who hasn’t tasted water in years, and how he wants to surfeit all of Alec’s needs right now. He lets Alec kiss him again as he traces his hands up and down his back slowly, digging his fingers into the flesh when Alec’s tongue darts into his mouth with no mercy.

The weight of Alec’s body is heavy on top of him, like a heavy blanket when you are stone cold, he pulls him closer even when there’s no more space between them. Both moan into each other’s mouths when their hard dicks align, the sensitive skin bringing up a fire of lust inside them.

“Magnus” Alec mumbles breathlessly sending shivers down Magnus’ spine, his name has never sound better before.

Magnus moans in answer as Alec press his face to his neck, kissing and biting the skin as he moves from one side to the other. He losses himself in the feeling , his hands flat on Alec’s back and he lifts his legs to circle them around Alec’s waist. Their bodies fit and their dicks press closer, little whimpers escape his mouth, the contact is too much and not enough but he doesn’t want to rush this, he wants it to last a lifetime.

“Magnus please… I- God, I want to…” Alec mumbles pulling back just enough to look at Magnus’ face.

“Yeah… yeah me too, I want you… if that’s okay” Magnus says looking up at him, Alec is something to stare at with his face flushed, lips red and  eyes blown with want.

“I have… I bought lube and condoms”

“You really were ready for this, did you think about it a lot?” Magnus asks curious, there’s a glint of interest in his eyes.

“Not really, I just knew that I want this… with you” Alec says, his cheeks turning brighter, he pulls back enough to reach the drawer of his night stand.

Magnus smiles as Alec sits between his legs looking up at him expectantly holding the bottle of lube on his hand.

“So… um, should I?” he asks nervously.

“I can guide you though it or I’ll do it if you are not sure”

“I want to do it” Alec says looking into Magnus’ eyes with intensity, like this is a challenge he doesn’t want to lose.

“Alright then, drop some lube of your hand and coat your pointer and middle fingers” Magnus says as he lifts up with his elbows, his eyes focused on Alec’s movements, “that’s it, now start with one pushing in slowly”

Alec takes a deep breath and bites his lips after he exhales, he looks into Magnus’ eyes to make sure and he sees trust in there. He takes the courage he needs from them and his hand is not trembling when he starts to press in, Magnus’ chest lifts with the intake of air and his head falls back.

It’s slow at first but his moves are more fluid once Magnus tells him to add another finger, he makes sure to be precise to not hurt him in the sightless yet the sounds of pleasure that fall from Magnus’ mouth make him feel confident. His own body finds satisfaction in the way Magnus pushes back into his fingers, it’s a sight that demands attention and his dick is more than gladly to give it in throbs.

“I’m ready, please Alexander please just-oh my fucking Jesus” Magnus’ moans high pitch as Alec’s fingers hit the right place inside him, Alec grins and aims for it again and again, “fuck Alexander, please please”

Alec feels his dick throb each time Magnus moans his name and he can’t tease him anymore, he needs to be inside him, he wants to know what it feels like. So he pulls his fingers out and ignoring Magnus’ protests and pleas he rips the condom open, puts it on and lubes his dick more than it’s probably necessary.

He locks his eyes with Magnus’ and, like before, he loses himself in them as he starts to push in slowly. Magnus’ mouth falls slightly open while Alec clicks close his jaw, Magnus is tight and warm and he has to force himself not to come when he is all the way in, his hips flushed against Magnus’ butt. He stays as still as he can for Magnus to adjust and to make sure he won’t come with the first thrust, the feeling is overwhelming.

Magnus pulls Alec down by his neck and lets their lips meet in a soft kiss, he can feel Alec pulsing inside him and it feels amazing but he doesn’t want this to end just yet. He feels Alec relax a bit and his body adjust just right, he starts to move his hips in slow circles and moans escape both their mouths.

“God this is heavenly” he moans pressing his forehead on Alec’s cheek, “please move”

Alec starts to move his hips, he thrusts in and out in an uneven rhythm but Magnus helps him find a good pace and encourages him to move faster. As he complies Magnus’ pleas Alec hovers his body above Magnus, he feels fingers grip and dig into his back and legs tighten around his waist, he captures Magnus’ lips with his own and it’s messy and too much tongue but he needs the contact.

Magnus thrust his hips in time with Alec’s, his hands holding him in place and their foreheads press together as they stare into each other’s eyes. He feels his heart swell, everything is hazel and warm, too intense. 

 “I love you” Magnus mumbles, three words that are not enough for the meaning they hold.

Alec stills for a moment, the world frizzes for a second in which he feels everything fall into place.

“Magnus” he mumbles back, short of words he moves his hips with the force of the feeling that rages inside him.

Moans fill the room as Alec thrusts harder and deeper until he finds the spot inside Magnus that explodes supernovas. Fingernails dig and trail down his back, the sting lighting pleasure more than pain. He is so close and he knows that Magnus is too, both their pants are desperate and their hips are erratic as they search their orgasms.

Alec  feels like a tickle creep up from every corner of his body and he is desperate for it to stop and continue forever at the same time, it builds up in his lower belly and his movements are not enough and too much. He feels Magnus’ tighten around him as he comes and screams his name, Alec is a goner. His whole body shakes with the force of his own orgasm, he feels his mind numb and he falls limp on top of Magnus.

When Alec comes down, Magnus’ hands are playing with the longer strands of his hair and he looks up to smile at him softly.

“Magnus… I love you too” Alec mumbles and he feels Magnus’ hand pull him up, their kiss is lazy and slow, not lacking the fondness and the meaning those three words hold.

-

Alec wakes up from the best sleep he ever had in his life, he can’t put anything in front of this now. Instantly he remembers his doings of the night before, a smile spreads on his lips and his arm tightens a bit around the body laying pressed to his side.

He takes his time to enjoy the moment, somehow it feels more intimate than the other times he got to wake up next to Magnus, maybe it has to do with the fact they're naked or for what they shared the night before. Either way Alec feels his heart swell at the sight of Magnus’ sleeping face laying on his chest.

It ends too soon when the sounds of knocks come from the livingroom, he reflects on the option to let it be but the knocks come again after a few minutes and he sighs pulling away from Magnus, carefully to not wake him up, and searches for his clothes before he goes to the door.

When he opens the door without much asking who it is, he fells all the blood drain from his body when he sees his mother standing tall at the other side, she smiles the moment she sees Alec.

"Hello son" Maryse says stepping in and hugging him, Alec circles his arms around her loosely without muttering a word.

"Are Jace and Isabelle in?" she asks pulling back and walking to the livingroom, Alec closes the door and follows her.

"Um... no, they're out" he answers nervously hoping his mother doesn’t notice how pale he is, "what are you doing here? You should have texted me"

"I didn’t want to bother you, I was around in a meeting and thought to make a small visit" she says looking around, "it's a nice place"

"It is" Alec says scratching the back of his neck just to do something with his hands.

"You look tired, had a long night?" his mother asks.

Alec looks at his lap, he feels his heart stop when he hears steps approaching the livingroom, and a second later Magnus appears in boxers and Alec's shirt hanging from his frame. He would have go up to him and kissed his adorable sleepy face if it weren’t for the fact that his brain was exploding with red alerts.

Maryse looks at Magnus surprised and then turns to Alec holding than exact look she had when Alec told her he was changing his career, dangerous.

"Oh sorry, I didn’t know there was someone else" Magnus says softly, his voice still raspy with sleep.

"Mother this is Magnus, he is a... classmate. He came to study with me last night and we lost track of time so he stayed the night" Alec says looking right into his mother's eyes hoping his lie goes through.

Maryse send Magnus an uninterested look and nods to him; Alec doesn’t turn around to look at his face fearing what could be his reaction.

"Oh yes we did, your son loves to exhaust himself to sleep when he studies so I thought that could be useful. Anyway I should get going so I..." he points to the room's door and walks back.

Alec cant breath, he feels his chest tighten with panic. "Um mother can I offer something to drink? I’ll make some coffee" he says as he gets up and rushes to the kitchen.

When Magnus comes out of the room, now wearing his own clothes, Maryse is alone in the livingroom with a serious look on her face.

"Well I’ll be going now, a pleasure m'am... um bye Alec!" he exclaims and with a small nod to Maryse he walks out of the apartment.

Alec takes a long deep breath before he walks out the kitchen holding two cups of coffee. His mother is still sitting in the livingroom checking her phone, she looks up with a tight smile and grabs her cup giving it a short sip.

"I’ll be leaving soon so tell me how are your classes?" she says in her business mode, Alec hates it cause she looks like a robot more than a human being.

"They’re good, I aced all my midterms and I’m getting ready for my finals. Isabelle aced all of hers too and Jace-"

"Well that’s good" she says interrupting him.

It has always been like this, in a matter of education Alec was the only one with credits. He can’t remember a time where Isabelle or Jace were congratulated for their grades, yes they are troublemakers but Isabelle has always been the best in her classes and Jace is clever is his own ways, never failed a class even if his grades weren’t on top.

"I expect you put the same effort on your finals as well, distractions can risk your A levels" she says and stands up, "it was great seeing you Alec and keep what I say in mind"

Without much preamble Maryse leaves and Alec can breathe again yet he feels lonely in the empty apartment, he knows he owes Magnus an apology so he changes into casual clothes and leaves to see if he can catch up with him.

-

Magnus gets into his apartment and goes straight into Raphael’s room; he jumps in the bed and settles between Simon and Raphael.

"I’m upset" he says before Raphael shouts at him.

Simon scratches his sleepy eyes and blinks at Magnus. "I can go prepare coffee" he mumbles.

"No, stay..." Magnus says pulling Simon’s arm over his belly.

"What happened?" Raphael asks, "It’s the first time I see you upset since... before you started to date Alec"

"That's exactly it" Magnus says with a sigh, "I realized that it’s not so simple as I believed it was... last night we had sex for the first time and I said I love him and he said it back and I felt that nothing could be more perfect but... this morning his mother came by and he introduced me as a classmate, I was not expecting him to come out but he could have at least call me a friend"

"Tell me what's really on your mind" Raphael says calmly, Magnus smiles because Raphael can tell even when he is half asleep.

"It’s... I remembered her words, they made me hope Alec did tell his mother that I’m his boyfriend..."

"Forget about that, I told you what Camille said was bullshit"

"Yeah I know but... I was wondering-" knocks on the door interrupt him, Simon sits up.

"I’ll go, you keep talking" he says and gets out of the room.

Magnus turns around and buries his face on Raphael’s chest, Raphael holds him tightly.

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel... Alec is not Camille, to begin with he has a heart" Raphael says and smiles when Simon appears by the door.

"It’s Alec looking for you, Magnus" Simon says going up to the bed, Raphael presses a kiss to Magnus' forehead and then lets Simon replace him.

Alec is standing besides the couch when Magnus comes into the livingroom, he has more colour on his face now and he doesn’t look like he is about to jump off a window.

"Hey" Alec says softly moving closer to Magnus, he circles his arms around the smaller man and buries his face on Magnus' hair. Magnus presses his face on Alec's chest and holds on tight, they're greeting and somehow it feels like a goodbye.

"I’m sorry about what happened" Alec mumbles, "I panicked"

 "I know" Magnus mumbles closing his eyes, “but I want to know if it'll always be like that... if I’m going to be just a classmate or a friend"

Alec tenses and pulls back to look at Magnus' face, "what? Magnus I-what?"

"Aren’t I enough for you?" he asks with hope in his voice, even when his brain is telling him to surrender to the inevitable.

"Magnus- God, you know I can’t do this right now, I’m not ready and it’s not about you not being enough…" Alec says, his eyebrows frown and his whole posture turns defensive as he takes a few steps back.

"Then what is it? Why are you so scared? I’ll be with you and so will Izzy and Jace and our friends-"

"They’re my family Magnus, it's... God I know it's stupid but all my life I wanted them to be proud of me and I can’t-"

"If you know it’s stupid then, why are you like that? I love you"

"Don’t do that, don’t try to make me feel guilty. You knew that I was not out and you asked me out anyway" Alec says shaking his head, refusing to accept those three words in a sentence like that.

"Are you telling me to suck it up? Is this how it’s going to be then?”

"Why are you being like this? I don’t understand just tell me what’s the real problem here"

"You tell me, are you just toying with me? Having me around when it’s convenient and then hiding me away? Will you ever tell them or it'll be like this until you graduate and take off somewhere else?" Magnus asks, he feels desperate but Camille’s words still resonate on his head.

"Why are you being such a selfish prick!? Can’t you understand that I can’t- I don’t want to come out right now!? Stop pushing me, if you don’t like then just leave me!” Alec snaps, anger flowing through his body.

"Maybe we should take some time... or just break up" Magnus says looking down, “I can’t do this Alec”

Alec stares at Magnus, he feels anger and frustration and words that won’t come out rage inside him.

“Fine, we’re done” he says taming his voice, he turns around and goes to the door slamming it close behind his back.

Magnus lets his body fall on the couch, he feels like a black hole opened in his chest sucking in all his motivation to move or exist, and yet he can listen that sharp voice in his head repeating those words again and again cutting his heart in thousands of pieces, he knew Camille was right.

-

Miserable is a way to describe how both Alec and Magnus feel yet both of them refuse to talk about what happened, they just tell their friends they are no longer a thing. They all take it in different ways, Raphael doesn’t questions Magnus about it, Simon asks how he is feeling to what Magnus just laughs bitterly, a dark sound that brings a shiver run down Simon’s back, Raphael knows this will be worse than Camille’s aftermath. Isabelle rises hell, she demands answers that are faced with Alec's silence or snaps of 'it's none of your business', after a week she gives up. Jace tries to talk with Alec but to no avail, his older brother acts like a brick wall.

Alec neglects himself any emotion, he avoids encountering anyone locking himself on his room. He eats too little, he barely sleeps, he studies and studies until his eyes hurt from other than the tears he holds back. He is a mess, he knows he is a mess but he doesn't have another way to protect himself from the overwhelming pain. The feeling of not having any control over his emotions is worst than anything he has felt before so he decides to block them off.

Magnus is no better than Alec, he is a mess too but his emotions are all over the place, he pulls them up like a wall to hide how dead he feels inside. He knows that at some point his smiles are too forced and that his laughter sounds fake even in his own ears, but he pretends that it's okay and he thanks Raphael for not pushing the matter any further than a concern stare.

It's the day a month passes when Magnus breaks down, he wakes up with an deep pain on his chest that makes it hard to breath, and when he does get air in his lungs it’s like feeding a fire within. He claws at his bed sheets as he lets the hot tears fall from his eyes and his sobs might be too loud because soon Raphael is crawling on his bed pulling Magnus to his chest and holding him tightly.

 He doesn't pretend after that, he is gloomy all the time but he tries, he has to work and he has deadlines and finals are far too close for him to drop everything now. He wants to, but Raphael convinces him that flying over to London isn’t an option since it didn’t work after he broke up with Camille. Ragnor kicked him back telling him there was no point in ruining his career for a bitch.

So Magnus stays and tries, he does his best to not let his life fall apart and has to thank his friends for not letting that happen. Clary would always pop up to go for walks with him, Simon would show up with red velvet cupcakes and sit through marathons of fashion shows with him as Magnus does his nails, he goes shopping with Isabelle and even if it’s a bit painful he knows his friend is just trying to help him out, and Raphael would take care of him with small gestures like reminding him to eat or preparing him tea or cuddling him at night when Magnus feels like his life is spiralling into hell.

-

"Well well well, looks like some people never learn" Camille singsongs the moment Magnus steps out of his classroom making him jump startled.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asks both tired and annoyed.

"Oh honey is such a pleasure to see you too… I heard you have troubles in paradise or more like no more paradise" an evil grin spreads on her lips as she talks, "you really like to learn the hard way, don’t you?"

"I don’t see how that is any of your business"

"Oh love, it is" her face turns serious then, "I don’t like when other people break the remains of hearts of my toys"

"I thought you were done with me" Magnus says with a blank expression.

"You know how much I enjoy seeing you suffer"

"I see you didn’t lose your charming personality" he says with a roll of his eyes.

"If it’s any consolation, your heart was my favourite to break" she says with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Magnus scoffs, "who told you anyway?"

"You are well known around, words spread fast. The freewheeling bisexual Magnus bane, party man who enjoys the company of many, suddenly gets in a relationship only for a few months later look like a miserable soul. Please tell me everything and don’t leave any detail, you know I love when you are being dramatic"

"I don’t have the will or the energy to deal with you, so I’ll be kind enough to ask you politely to leave me alone"

"Poor little fool, are you tired for the heartbreak? What does it feel like, honey? To give and give and give to only be handed back your heart in thousand pieces. Did you believe that someone will care enough to stay? Behind all that makeup and fancy clothes you are a vulnerable human being begging to be hurt. Wear your heart on your sleeve and people will know where to shot their arrows"

"Having a wounded heart is better than not having one at all" Magnus says bitterly making Camille laugh.

"That’s what you tell yourself to ease the pain? You’re trying to blame me for our break up, do you blame me for this one too? How pathetic" she says flipping her hair over her shoulder, "maybe that’s exactly why no one sticks with you"

Magnus watches her go with remorse swelling inside him, it’s not that he still loves her but he did once, he wonders what was that he saw in her to make him feel such an intense feeling. It’s hard to deal with Camille when you don’t know when she is playing you and when she is telling the truth. Camille toyed him as she pleased and then discarded Magnus making him feel it was his entire fault, he believed it at first and even if Ragnor and Raphael talked sense into him, what happened damaged his self-worth. Camille infected him with self-doubt and he has to fight them every day.

 At first he pretended that it was alright, he slept around with people just to feel wanted and to be looked up to yet his desires where so much more than one night stands. He wanted someone to choose him for once, someone who would stick with him after the sex. He wanted someone to fall for him, to love him and be loyal as much as he wanted to be to someone. He thought he finally found it but then he screwed it all up.

When he walks into his livingroom Raphael is waiting for him.

"We have to talk" Raphael says standing from the couch as Magnus walks straight to his room.

"Not right now" Magnus mumbles as he keeps walking.

"I told Ragnor"

"You what?" Magnus asks stopping on his tracks and turning to face his friend, "what the fuck Raphael?"

"I’m tired, okay? I don’t want to see you go through this again, I don’t know what else to do to help you. Do you think I don't hear you crying yourself to sleep every night? It breaks my heart knowing whatever I do won’t be enough and no matter how many times I try to talk about it you don’t open up! I know why you really broke up with Alec, because it’s all over you"

"Oh do you know? Then grace me with the reason that your mind has come to" Magnus says crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are letting Camille get to you again, I remember what you said the day of the break up, you're insecure and doubting but it’s all in your head Magnus, Alec loves you and you love him, what if he is not out? That doesn’t make him love you any less"

“And what the hell do you know about that? I don’t know if he loves me or the attention he gets from me. Camille fucked me up, okay? I have doubts and yes, I am insecure but what can I do about it? I told him to break up and he said fine, he didn’t even try to fight for me, Raphael” Magnus says with tears in his eyes.

“Magnus…”

“No, fuck you! Fuck you and him and Camille! Leave me alone!” Magnus says and walks straight into his room slamming and locking the door.

Raphael knocks at it several times and tries to make Magnus open but there is no answer. He picks up his phone and sends a text to Simon.

To: Baby

‘I fucked up’

From: Baby

‘Honestly? I can’t leave you alone for an hour, I’ll be back as soon as I can’

-

“Magnus please open the door, I just want to make you company I won’t talk or anything, I won’t let Raphael come in but please unlock the door” Simon asks calmly after he knocks the door.

“I want to be alone” Magnus says from the other side.

“But I don’t want you to be alone… please Magnus” Simon says softly, he waits a few minutes and repeats his words until eventually he hears the door unlock.

“Only you can come in” Magnus says open the door slightly.

Simon nods and rushes in locking the door behind him then joins Magnus who is sitting on the bed, his face turn down as he plays with his phone on his hands.

“Want to talk?” Simon asks when he sits next to him, Magnus shakes his head.

“I don’t want to, I don’t know what to say… I’m miserable and pathetic, I can’t even handle a breakup” Magnus mumbles, he changed his lockscreen but he remember the picture he took of Alec used to show up there when he lights up the screen.

“Breaks up are rough man” Simon says with a sigh, “you know I think I’ll probably in a similar situation if Raphael were to break up with me”

“You two are perfect together, you’ll probably end up getting married by the end of the year” Magnus says a bit bitterly.

“You are wrong… we’re not perfect, we’ve had our fights you and I’m really scared most of the time, sometimes I look at Raphael and God, he is way out of my league and I’m scared at any moment he’ll notice that and just leave…” Simon mumbles looking down.

“You’re the best that has happened to him” Magnus says turning to face Simon, “he loves you and cares about you, I don’t think he’ll ever give up on you and if he ever tries to I’ll kick the idea out of his head because you are an amazing person Simon, you are the one out of his league”

“Thanks” Simon says with a small smile, “you are an amazing person too, you know? If only you could see how much the people around you love you. You don’t have to put up those walls, we care about you and we’d rather cuddle you all night than having to hear your fake laugh... I’m sad you know, for everything that’s happening… I see Raphael so stressed and concerned for you, I don’t know what to do to cheer him up and he doesn’t know what to do to cheer you up”

Magnus takes a deep breath and sighs. “How is he?”

Simon looks at Magnus and shrugs. “No one knows really, he has been avoiding everyone… the last time I saw him a few days ago he look… as miserable as you to be honest”

“I don’t know what to do… I shouldn’t have insisted, I shouldn’t have listened to Izzy, he would be totally fine if it weren’t for m-”

“Don’t be stupid, Izzy told me what Alec used to be before you happened to him, Magnus you give him happiness like no one else did”

“Yes, to take it all away from him” Magnus says and sighs deeply, “it was a mistake”

“Breaking up was a mistake, loving each other is not”

“He doesn’t love me”

“How do you know?”

“He said it was fine to breakup… he didn’t even argue me… it was a mistake to believe he did”

Simon is about to talk when Magnus’ phone starts to ring. The same name that has been calling before flashes on the screen, Magnus ignores the call and throws the phone to the pillows.

“Thanks for the small chat Sheldon, but I’m taking a nap because I’m really tired now” Magnus says standing up and pulling Simon’s arms.

“Magnus ple-”

“I promise you I’ll be okay soon enough, I just need a bit of time” he says as he pushes Simon out of his room, “goodnight”

Next he closes the door and Simon can hear the lock, he sighs and walks back to the livingroom where Raphael is sitting on the couch.

“He kicked me out” Simon says as he sits next to Raphael, “how are you tho?”

“Tired, I’m exhausted” Raphael says leaning on Simon’s chest letting the other boy hold him tightly, “I don’t know what else to do… I just hope Ragnor can talk some sense into him because god knows he is the only one Magnus will listen to”

“I’m sure Ragnor will help him, you’ve done more than enough so don’t feel bad… You are a great friend” Simon says caressing Raphael’s hair softly, “you deserve to be taken care of too”

“Will you take care of me?” Raphael asks looking up at Simon.

“Of course I will, I’m your boyfriend it’s my job” he says smiling and leans to press a kiss to Raphael’s forehead, “but I think we should head back to my place, I don’t think Magnus will appreciate your moans as much as I do”

Raphael chuckles, “that sounds reasonable”

“Because it is” Simon says leaning to press their lips together in a soft kiss, “c’mon, I have a job to do”

-

Finals’ weeks come and go in blur to Alec, he exhausted himself studying to do his best in the exams and he is quite confident he passed all of them. But now he is sitting on his bed with nothing to distract himself, he has three free months ahead and he is already dreading them.

He looks around the room, it feels empty and lonely without Magnus’ cheerful chatter and he wants to rip his heart from his chest to stop feeling that agonising pain. He stands from his bed and starts to pack a bag of clothes, it doesn’t take much thinking, his room and the whole place reminds him of Magnus so he needs to get away from it and clear his head. His first idea is to head back to his parents’ house, if anyone asks he can say that he misses Max too much.

After he is done on his room he picks his bag and goes to the bathroom to pick up his toothbrush. In the livingroom he is faced with Jace that eyes him curiously and when he notices the bag he gets right on Alec’s way.

“Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?” Jace asks placing a hand on Alec’s chest to stop him.

“I’m heading back for a few weeks, I want to see Max” Alec says not looking into Jace’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I can go with you”

“Because I just thought about it a few minutes ago and I want to go alone that’s why I didn’t say anything” Alec says trying to walk pass Jace.

“What’s the hurry? What are you running away from?” Jace stopping him again, “we should talk first”

“If you haven’t notice I’ve been avoiding you all for that exact reason, you all want to talk and I don’t, so just let me go and when I sort whatever the hell is going on and I have a real answer to how I am feeling I’ll come back and talk to you”

Jace sighs but steps aside letting Alec walk past him, “just take care and if you need to talk just call me or whatever, I’m here for you brother”

Alec turns around and nods, “thank you”

He rushes his way out of the apartment and the building, as he makes his way out it feels like something is trying to trap him and he has to force himself not to run. He makes his way to the bus stop with a heavy weight on his chest, an echo of a broken plea and a longing that makes him want to burst in tears.

-

When Alec gets to the Lightwood's house it doesn't feel like a relief at all. He is hoping his mood will light up when he sees Max, he goes straight to his room and his little brother jump with excitement when he sees Alec.

Max has always been a source of stability to Alec but he doesn’t feel grounded as Max's little arms circle around him, his heart clenches with a thriving pain. He listens all the little shenanigans his brother has been up to, it's obvious that his mind is somewhere is else though.

"So why do you look like... like an adult?" his brother asks and Alec chuckles.

"I've been busy studying for these really important exams, I'm really tired" he says running a hand through his hair.

"But I thought you liked to study"

"Yeah, I think i found something I like more but... nevermind" Alec says looking up from his lap to face his brother's face.

"You look sad" Max says with a little frown, "did you argue with Jace and Izzy?"

"No but I had an argument with a really good friend"

"You should apologise" Max says like it's the only option he has there.

"It's not that easy buddy" Alec says and turns around when he hears the door open.

"Ma- oh, Alec" Maryse says with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi mother" Alec says going up to Maryse to squeeze her in a hug, he holds to her much like when he was a little kid that needed his mother's affection.

Maryse looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face when he pulls back. "It's good to see you son, Max go clean the mess you left on the livingroom and you follow me, I’d like to catch up with you" she says turning on her heels and walking out the room.

Alec follows to her studio and sits next to her in the couch, he lets her know how he did in his finals and fills her up with trivial information about his plans for the his second year. He avoids talking about any personal matter or mentioning Jace and Izzy because he doesn't really know much of their activities since he has been avoiding them.

After his mom dismisses him Alec goes to his old room and unpacks just to do something. If he felt lonely back without Magnus, between those four walls he feels worse. He remembers how he used to feel here, like the air was setting his lungs on fire and he was trapped with no way out even when the door was right there in front of him, he remembers how he sting his pillow with tears when he drop archery and how Izzy and Jace crawled next to him not really understanding why Alec was crying if he was the one to accept quitting, he remembers the time he bruised his knuckles against the wall when he decided to give up on any romantic aspect of his life. Alec never missed this room when he left, he always wanted to free himself from it and yet he finds himself trapped here again on his own will.

As the week goes by Alec feels more miserable, he spends some time with Max but the rest of the time he is on his room staring at the ceiling, he barely eats and his sleep is filled with painful memories. He misses Magnus and it hurts knowing he is the one that ended what they had, even if wanting to stay together was selfish from Alec and he hates himself for that, for panicking and letting his fear of being a disappointment control him.  
  
Alec cleans a tear that fell from his eyes as someone knocks at his door, he sits on the bed waiting for the other person to come in.

"Hello mother" he says about to stand when his mother shakes his head.

"Stay... I have a few questions for you and I want you to answer honestly, by that I mean that I want the truth not what you think I want to hear, alright?" she says sitting next to him and placing his hand over Alec's knee.

"Alright..." he says looking at the concern on the lines of her face.

"What is bothering you?" she asks softly.

It reminds Alec of the times when he was a kid and he could talk with her without all the pressure of being the perfect son. Now he has to make a decision, he could lie or he could let it all out for once, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I feel miserable and it's funny because the only thing I have in control is what I thought was the most important thing, I passed all my finals with A and yet... I feel like a disappointment... all my life I wanted to make you proud, I gave up so many things for that and now... now I feel that I disappointed the only person that should matter the most and it hurts so much... mom, I'm gay and I was with the most amazing person I've ever met and I love him but I let him go because I thought that I couldn't follow my own happiness and make you proud at the same time, I thought this weight more but I was wrong...  because my love for him is crashing me down cause I'm not with him and I don't want to give up, mom I love him so much"

Maryse listens to her son with calm look on her face, once Alec finishes with a miserable expression on his face she pulls him in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you for telling me the truth and I'm sorry we put you in this position, seeing you so sad made me realise that we were wrong, we weren’t looking out for your best we were being selfish and I'm sorry it all turned like this. I am your mother and want my kids to be happy" she takes a deep breath and smiles softly, "so if he makes you happy, don't give up"

"Mom" Alec mumbles with tears falling from his eyes, all his life he fought his own desires to make his parents happy and now... now his own mother is telling him to not give up on it, to not give up the man that makes him happy.

"I'm proud of you Alec and I'll always be" she says pulling her son into a hug, she lets Alec cry on her shoulder as she holds him up.

Now that he let it all out and started crying Alec feels that he can't stop, all the frustration, all the pain and relief watering down his eyes and even if he is exhausted once he stops he feels like a new person.

-

Magnus is laying on the couch only on a pair of boxers that he has been wearing for the past three days now, three days in which he hasn’t showered, eaten or slept properly. He promised Raphael that he would take care of himself while he and Simon were in this little vacation to visit Raphael's family, but so far he has been ignoring his phone and laying on the couch staring at the TV for hours.

He isn’t expecting anyone to come by that’s why he jumps when he hears knocks on the door, getting up he puts a shirt on and heads to the door and opens without much asking who it is. He stays at the door stunned and ice cold, there standing outside his apartment is the last person he could be expecting.

“And here I thought Camille was the worst that happened to you” Ragnor says looking up and down, frowning at his best friend’s looks, “you could use a shower and some deodorant, my friend”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Magnus asks still in shock.

“I came all the way from London to help a friend in need and that’s the greeting I get, I’m impressed you couldn’t do any better” he says pushing Magnus to the side and walking in, “bring my luggage in, please”

Magnus scoffs but brings it in and discards it next to the couch, “you haven’t answer my question”

“I did, I came here to help you… now I wonder why have you been ignoring my calls and texts so persistently?”  Ragnor says sitting on the couch, he crosses his legs in front of him and leans on his elbows.

“I was not in the mood to face your cruel reality” Magnus says sitting next to him, he runs a hand through his greasy hair pulling it to the side.

“You mean ‘not ready’” Ragnor says looking at him, “I say you take a shower, change into some decent clothes and then we’ll go for a walk and have a talk”

“Can we talk here?”

“When was the last time you left the house?” Ragnor asks looking at him expectantly.

“Around… a week I think” Magnus says standing up again.

“Then the answer is no, we’ll go for a walk”

“Fine, whatever” Magnus says making his way to the bathroom.

-

The afternoon wind hits Magnus fresh skin in a composing manner, he feels a lot better now that he is outside in the chill weather, he holds his coat tightly around his body as he follows Ragnor slow pace through the park.

“Tell me what happened?” Ragnor says eventually.

“I met him, insisted to get his attention, become friends with him, we fell in love and then I broke up with him making both of us miserable… the reason? My insecurities and doubts, I won’t blame Camille because… it’s me honestly” Magnus says slowly, his face looking ahead to the pale orange sky that turns a light purple in the corners.

“What are your insecurities and your doubts about?” Ragnor asks after a few seconds of silence.

“I fooled myself to believe he didn’t love me when he didn’t introduce me as his boyfriend to his mom even tho I knew he was not out to his parents, I doubted him thinking he was just playing with me and I know you’d say I was thinking he was doing the same Camille did, I didn’t. I knew that he was not Camille, I knew that he has a heart and that he loved me, I could see it clearly but I… no one ever chooses me and the ones that did only broke my heart, I panicked because I desperately wanted it to last, for once I thought someone wouldn’t break my heart so I broke it myself”

“My dear friend, you need to stop being so cruel with yourself” Ragnor says softly, “you grew up without a mother and an indifferent father, you offered your heart to every person that so much looked at you, more often than not they were the wrong people that broke your heart without much of second thought but it’s not because you are undeserving of love, it’s because you were too good to see any bad in them. And even if all that you never give up on love, even after Camille you risked your heart again but you were too scared to face what is to be truly loved and decided to break your own heart by pushing Alec away. Now I can’t blame you, after everything… but will it always be like this? Will you keep running forever from true love just because of fear?”

“I… I don’t know, I don’t know I just… I love him so much, Ragnor… it’s scary” Magnus mumbles turning to face his friend.

“Love is scary, but then again you were never scared of loving… this Alec guy is a first”

“What do I do?” Magnus asks, “I screw it up”

“Apologise and talk to him, make him understand how you feel… and after you’ll figure it out”

“What if… we don’t get back together?” Magnus asks taking a deep breath.

“You’ll survive and you’ll find love again because if anything, you are persistent” Ragnor says placing his hand over Magnus shoulder and squeezing tightly, “and I’ll be always here for you when your doubts and insecurities rise up again, you just need to tell me sooner next time”

Magnus chuckles softly and looks at the lilac sky turning darker and darker with little sparks appearing in it, he smiles up at the stars and thanks whatever is out there to have such an amazing friend.

-

Raphael is enjoying his afternoon with Simon, they’re cuddling on the couch watching action movie with a blond guy with blue eyes being badass and getting all the ladies. Since Magnus is out with Ragnor, that so much installed himself on the house, he can lean in to press a kiss to Simon’s lips and slide his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt without a care. Simon instantly turns to him and kisses back, the movie forgotten as they get a hold of each other and steal the air from each other’s lips.

Simon groans when his phone starts to ring and he has to pull away from Raphael, a scowl appears on his face when he looks at the screen and answers.

“Hello?” he says tentatively.

“Oh thanks for answering me… ah, listen I know I’ve been a dick to all of you but I need your help” Alec says.

“Hey it’s okay… What can I help you with? Are you still at your parent’s?” Simon asks patting Raphael’s hand away when he pinches his nipple.

“No, actually I just got back… do you think we could meet?”

“Alright, where?”

Alec settles the place to meet and before he hangs up he adds, “bring Raphael too, please”

-

Raphael sits a table with a deadly glare on his face, if it wasn't for Simon holding his hand Alec would have run away long ago but this is something he needs to do.

After the talk with his mum, Alec decided to come out to his father and Max, it went pretty well, his father took a deep breath and sighed to later say that generations are changing, Max said that he just wants his brother to be happy. He spent the next few days thinking the best way to apologise to Magnus but it was Max who gave him the perfect idea, although he needs help to make it work cue to him be at the same table with the closest people to Magnus.

"So what's this all about?" Raphael asks, the deadly glare still present on his face as he looks at Alec.

"So... I need your help, I know you must hate me but I swear to God that I never wanted things to go as badly as they happened, I freaked out and run away and it was the stupidest thing I could have done, but I love Magnus and... I come out to my parents, not for him but for us because I don't want this to end, he is the best that ever happened to me and if he were to accept being with me again I don't want to hide it"

"You come out! Oh my God Alec! Congratulations!" Simon exclaims excited.

Raphael rolls his eyes to his excited boyfriend and then turns to Alec, the scowled gone by now . "So you want to come back with him?" he asks calmly.

"I love him, Raphael" Alec says looking at the other man right in the eyes, "I hope coming out... not having to hide is enough for him to take me"

Raphael shares a look with Simon and then sighs. "That's not the only reason why he broke up with you, did he ever tell you about Camille?" Alec shakes his head, "alright... you have to know that despite his looks Magnus has insecurities, Camille is his evil ex, she fucked him up pretty badly"

"Not just that, she made Magnus believe that it was his entire fault, the cheating, the arguments, the break up, she practically annihilated Magnus self-worth" Simon adds with anger in his voice.

"Yeah... thing is most his relationships ended in people handing him his heart I pieces but Camille was the top of the cake, after that he slept around not getting in nothing serious until you came around, I strongly believe that you scared the shit out of him… in a good way tho"

"He was really hurt when you introduced him like a 'classmate'"

"Ah right that, I think that brought up his doubts and he freaked out because... I've seen Magnus like people but you were another whole level of adoration, he couldn't take you breaking his heart so he did it himself... dramatic as fuck" Raphael says shaking his head slightly and Simon sighs.

"That's... that's a lot to take in" Alec says looking at the table for a moment and then looks up at his friends with determination on his eyes, "I still want to do this, I... I can't let this go on, I'll show him that I love him and that he is worth that love, that he is worth so much more"

Raphael smiles, "what's the plan then?"

-

The moment Alec crosses the door he is welcomed by a pair of arms circling around his neck and the weight of his sister.

"Alec!" she exclaims tightening her grip.

"Izzy" he mumbles hugging her back, it's been so long since they last hugged he feels like everything is moving to settle into place but not just yet.

"I missed you" she mumbles, "when did you get back?"

"A few hours ago, I went to meet Simon and Raphael" Alec says pulling away.

"What?" Isabelle asks confused.

"C'mon I'll tell you inside" he closes the door and they make their way to the livingroom where Jace is having a pillow fight with Clary.

"Easy you two, look who is here" his sister says taking the place next to Clary, Jace stands up and pulls his brother into a tight hug.

"Damn Alec, we missed you so much" he mumbles when he pulls away.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I was acting like that"

"So... how are you?" Jace asks and Alec smiles.

"I'm in love and determined to get Magnus back" he says laughing when the other three cheer at his words, "I also came out to our parents and Max"

"You what?" Isabelle asks as Jace's mouth hangs open in shock.

"I'm proud of you" Clary says standing to hug Alec.

"So goddamn proud" Isabelle screeches launching himself at Clary and Alec, Jace joins the hug too.

"That's amazing bro" Jace says ruffling Alec's hair.

"I still have things to tell you, like this great plan Max suggested to get Magnus back" he says with a bright smile on his face, the other three pull away and look at him expectantly.

"So? Go on!" Jace pleads.

Alec grins and makes them sit before he starts to tell them his master plan and how Simon and Raphael agreed to help him with it.

"Just so you know, I'll film every second of it" Jace says with a big grin on his face.

Alec rolls his eyes, "yeah, Raphael said the same"

"I can't wait to see this" Isabelle says with a huge smile and shaking with excitement.

"Magnus is going to love it" Clary adds biting her lip.

-

The morning is quite at the coffee shop and half the tables are taken, the chatter mixing up with Ragnor's rambling as he prepares his coffee. Raphael has been oddly quiet looking at the door expectantly, Magnus thinks he might be waiting for Simon but the guy runs in with a bag over his shoulder and a bright smile on his face and Raphael's reaction is just to smile.

"Hi everyone" Simon exclaims dropping the bag and instantly taking out some wires and handing them to Raphael.

"What is that for?" Magnus asks looking at them.

"You'll see soon, um Ragnor could you help Lydia? She's out in my van"

Ragnor looks at Simon with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead, he is about to talk when Raphael interrupts him.

"Please" he says throwing him his bitch face, Ragnor rolls his eyes dramatically but does as he is told.

Magnus looks with confusion all over his face and despite his questions the couple doesn't give him an answer.

Ragnor comes in along Lydia, they're carrying a keyboard and a small amplifier.

"Are you going to play here? Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asks but still he is just ignored, "thank you for ignoring me"

When the keyboard is ready and the blond girl is standing behind it most of the attention is on her, Simon and Raphael share a look in which both nod and then Simon heads out again. Magnus turns to Raphael and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well... what is all of this?" he asks turning to the blond when she starts to play a tune Magnus knows far too well.

The doorbell rings and Magnus a déjà vu as his eyes dart to the entrance and he feels his chest tighten and lose all the air from his lungs. It feels like he is staring at Alec for the first time and yet his body instantly reacts aching for the so well known touch.

Alec clears his throat and brings the microphone to his mouth, his hands are shaking slightly and he isn’t sure if he is nervous for all the people or for the only one that matters staring at right at him.

"Hi, it's been a while hasn't it? um… oh boy I should have thought this better, you know I'm not good with words" Alec says scratching the back of his head but his eyes never leave Magnus', "the tune, right? I bet you can recognise it better than anyone else in here, I remember when we started dating and we were making our way back through the park, you jumped to the nearest bench and started to sing, now I didn’t know the song back then but after the sixty eight times you made me watch High School Musical, I hold it in a special place in my heart... even if I hate those movies this song reminds me the look on your face and how happy you looked and… our first kiss"

Magnus stares at Alec as he talks, he can’t do much else, even breathing is complicated. He smiles when Alec mentions the memory, he remember all of it and his chest ache with the feelings.

"Magnus... letting you break up with me was the biggest mistake of my life, I love you and I hope you can forgive me and take me back, this song is for you" Alec says and then signals Lydia to start playing the song.

“We’re soaring… flying… there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach… if we’re trying so we’re breaking free” Alec sings staring right into Magnus’ eyes that is still frozen in the same place since Alec came in, he is confident his voice is not horrifying, “You know the world can see us in a way that’s different than who we are, creating space between us ‘till we’re separate heart but your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe… we’re breaking free, we’re soaring, flying…”

By the chorus Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon and Raphael starts the claps and Alec’s voice fills the coffee shop. Magnus is frozen in his place not quite believing what is happening in front of him, not believing that his Alexander is singing High School Musical in front of all these people just for him. He feels his chest is about to explode with all the feelings that gathered there for the past weeks, but most importantly, all the love he holds for that man singing his lungs out.

Alec takes a moment to compose his breathing once the song ends and everyone around is applauding, he brings the microphone back up and smiles as he asks…

“Magnus, do you want to be my boyfriend? No hiding this time, I came out because we deserve to show the love we share… what do you say?”

There is no answer, not verbal at least because Magnus jumps the counter and runs up to Alec circling his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, screams and cheers in the background loud in their ears. Alec smiles against his lips and hugs Magnus closer, kisses back as eagerly.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec” Magnus mumbles just for him before he leans for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for taking your time to read this! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
